


Cultures Collide

by Akzeal, Xobit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Soulmates, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is AU to Xobit and Rocklight's Greek'verse. A Helixian trader and a Vossian priest... how will this ever work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Negotiating the Spark - OUTDATED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545384) by [DinobotGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/pseuds/DinobotGlitch), [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit). 



Bluestreak was bored. Vos wasn’t made for ground bounders, though the Seekers had made, were making, a real effort to make their aeries more grounder friendly. The rich part of the main city, the part where the nobles lived, was different because of the relatively high number of ground bound resonants. Bluestreak found it utterly embarrassing to walk around there… the mechs were undeniably happy, but they also acted incredibly openly about touching. And about ‘facing… Bluestreak grimaced at the thought.

Prowl had told him not to take it so seriously, that the Seekers and their mates had a much different view on life then Helixians. He had escaped the noble aeries and was now traversing a part of the city that looked almost as rich, he dared say that some of the very decorated aeries here were larger and taller than the smooth white and amber noble aeries. They also had entrances at the ground levels… too bad he couldn’t read Vosian glyphs.

Still… one of the biggest aeries seemed to attract mechs from all over, fliers and grounders, it was actually a twin aerie and he thought he recognized the colors. They were all over the meeting chambers, and the Winglord wore streamers with the colors of the left aerie when they were having formal dinner with him and his court.

Hesitantly he ventured into this faintly familiar aerie and found both stairwells and lifts. Since he still had no idea what he was in for he took a lift, surprised that it had only one destination in such a big building.

After what seemed like forever, it deposited him under a dusty amber dome surrounded by a garden. Looking around he realized that the top of the aerie had to be flat, and that the different domes he saw were buildings built onto the larger structure, all of it surrounded by a vast garden. It was incredibly beautiful. Tippedding around, he eventually approached the largest of the domes, a thing that seemed delicate for all of its size, made of colored glass and metal which seemed to be missing a lot of the glass panels.

For a long time he stood outside the thrown open golden double doors before quietly inching inside.

Sunstorm was just kind of wandering around. He didn't have much in the way of duties right now, beyond the fairly standard 'go talk to anyone who needs it'. It didn't bother him, he just liked being here, or out in the garden... Motion caught his optic, a very nervous looking grey mech... A grounder, that was somewhat unusual. Poor thing looked like he wasn't sure he was allowed in here! Sunstorm approached slowly, colors seeming to shift as he passed from one patch of tinted light to another, mostly cool greys and blues. It did little to hide his bright gold and cream paintjob! Sunstorm found himself smiling at the idea, he always had enjoyed watching the colors stained glass cast... and he had almost forgotten the visitor! By now, he was quiet close enough to speak... "Hello. Do you need anything?"

Bluestreak had been absorbed in watching the light play, and watching as the breeze played with the strange hanging decorations that chimed soothingly. This was like no other building he had ever been in, Helixian, Praxsian or Vossian…

A second later he nearly jumped half a meter and whirled to meet the exotic golden optics of a Vossian. A large, beautiful Vossian, his armor almost the same color as his optics, with cream highlights and… and wings.

“Ah… ah… I…” Stuttering he just stared, feeling a strange insistent pull in his spark… unable and unwilling to turn away and flee.

"Whoa, didn't mean to... startle you..." Yellow optics, Sunstorm couldn't remember where that meant, seemed to suck him in for a moment. Shaking his head lightly, Sunstorm thought he might remember how to speak... "You're welcome here, you know. Every one is..." He resisted the urge to tug the nameless grey mech to one of the curving bench-slash- lounge areas, figuring that he should at least know what the mech wanted first! Or maybe a name... name, oh! "Oh, forgive me, I'm Sunstorm."

“I’m… I’ll be… um g-going now… s-sorry to disturb…” Bluestreak really did intend to ‘be going’ he just couldn’t manage to move. Suddenly a thrilling note slashed through the soothing sounds of the glass decorations, making the gray mech jump again and finally breaking the spell the golden optics seemed to have over him. Instinctively taking a step closer to the larger seeker, he looked around nervously. “What was that?!”

Now he reached out, partly to comfort, partly to keep this adorable mech from 'going' anywhere! "You've disturbed nothing, why should you go?" Sunstorm tilted his head and smiled. "And that was just somebody overloading, I don't know who... Here, come sit down? I'm sure you came here for a reason..." Sunstorm tugged lightly on the arm he had captured, pulling him exactly where he had just decided not to... "And I still don't know your name?"

“W-what?” Bluestreak felt faint, dizzy… had the mech really just said that it was someone overloading? By Vector Sigma, what kind of a place had he gone into? “B…. Bluestreak, sir, um where a-am I? What kind of a place is this?” He didn’t really resist the larger mech’s gentle guidance, but he looked around himself with nervous optics.

"You don't have to call me sir! In fact, please don't!" Sunstorm laughed lightly, settling Bluestreak into a part of the bench with more of a back. It made him lounge more, but the gray mech seemed to need the support... and he would surely look good that way... "You didn't know? This is the primary temple to Zephyrus. ...He's the god of storms, wind, and passion." Sunstorm added the last bit unsurely. Most people knew that, right? But Bluestreak hadn't known this was a temple...

“A temple? To… Zephyrus, but the Helix temple to him looks nothing like this?” Prowl had made a point of teaching him about all the gods and what they stood for, showing him the temples at the end of each lesson. It had been really interesting, though he hadn’t quite understood all of it. Wait… wait? “Y-you said someone just overloaded in here?” Jerking away from the Seeker, Bluestreak felt a pained tug in his spark.

"Well of _course_ it doesn't, it's in Helix!" Sunstorm said, mewling softly when Bluestreak pulled away. He had not expected to find his resonant this young... nor for it to hit so hard! But he had to take it easy, should calm Bluestreak down... He didn't even know why the other was so worried! "Yes. Someone else will probably overload soon, and the wind will carry the sound..." Sunstorm knew his voice was a little wistful... Well, he liked hearing it, liked causing it for that matter! "Oh! That means you're from Helix, doesn't it?"

“B-but…. This is a t-temple!” Interfacing was a holy act; it was only done between close friends, lovers and bond mates! In private! And this Seeker was casually telling him that people sat around in a _temple_ and… and… Bluestreak whimpered fearfully and pressed further back into the soft, whatever he was on. Would they expect him to overload too? Was that why the golden Seeker had taken him to this place? “Yeah, Helix… I… I really have to… g-go… really!”

"Please... ah... what do you have to do? Maybe I could help?" Yeah... It wasn't like he needed to stay here, and some things... well, yeah. And Sunstorm wasn't thinking clearly beyond 'at least get more information about him!' At least Bluestreak wasn't actively trying to leave... Why was he so skittish? "You're so worked up... Please, tell me what's wrong?" How was he supposed to do anything when the grey mech wouldn't even talk to him?

“I… the trade conference, n-need to get back to it, my brothers will be ner-nervous…” This time Bluestreak managed to force himself to stand. He was terrified at the strange insistent need to stay that he felt. His spark gave a sharp pulse as he took a step away from the golden Seeker, what was going on?!

He was quite simply not letting Bluestreak out of his sight that easily, but this hardly seemed the time to tell him why. Sunstorm thought the Helixian might just deactivate when he found out what a resonant was, let alone... Yeah. He seemed far to hesitant to take to that well right now! "I'll go with you. Make sure you don't get lost..." Sunstorm pinged the supervisor on duty, letting him know what was going on, and was assured his absence wouldn't cause problems.

“Um…” Bluestreak desperately searched for a reason, anything, that would make the golden Seeker leave him alone. Unfortunately he couldn’t really say that he knew the way back to the noble aeries, he had sort of planned on simply aiming for the towering structures and ask for directions when and if needed. “Are… are you sure you um… shouldn’t… um stay and… do whatever it is you do.”

"I'm a priest. Helping people is what I do. I'm not at all ready to let you out of my sight... you're not ready to leave it yet, surely?" Bluestreak had to feel the same way, and Sunstorm wanted to hear him admit it... "Come on, this way. I'm not sure I've ever walked all the way... this will be fun! Do you remember which aerie you're wanted at?" How had he not realized how small Bluestreak was in comparison to him... Not that the difference was nearly as bad as it could be. It was almost a pity the grey mech wouldn't want to be carried, but then, walking gave them more time to talk.

Bluestreak flushed hotly, conflicting emotions and fear clashing violently in his processor. No, he didn’t want to leave the golden Seeker, but he didn’t know why he didn’t want to. He was afraid but also did not know what he feared. There was something about, about Sunstorm that seemed to invade his privacy like… he didn’t know ‘like what’! When the Seeker moved he was following before having decided whether or not to do it, he did not like this! “The… um, the one set aside for negotiations and… political stuff?”

Oh, he was just too adorable...! Sunstorm really was thrilled with the smaller mech... and pleased that the heat cycle had _ended_ , for Bluestreak's sake. "Right. I know it. So..." Once on the ground, Sunstorm needed a moment to look around and get his bearings before he could pick the right direction. "What do you think of Vos, Bluestreak? Are you enjoying your time here?" Get him talking, see how much he knew... Sunstorm badly wanted Bluestreak to want to stay already.

“It’s… different?” Bluestreak wasn’t sure what to say. Not that he was really afraid of insulting the priest, but because… well, yes, just because. He liked Vos, it was incredibly beautiful and heights didn’t bother him at all, what with Helix’s coast line cliffs and high mountains it would have been a crippling fear. There was great beauty here, a delicacy in everything that you did not see quite so readily in Helix. On the other hand the Seekers were ever flighty, touchy feely… they even kissed openly on the streets, pawed at each other’s wings. He couldn’t quite figure out what he felt about that.

"Well, I'm sure... Then what is Helix like? If you won't tell me what you think of my home, tell me what you think of yours?" Sunstorm was only occasionally looking around, just enough not to get them lost. He was far more interested in watching Bluestreak... the grey mech was so cute, so carefully not looking around, or looking everywhere but... the people. It almost seemed to make sense...

Bluestreak flickered his optics and huffed, his door wings bobbing stiffly, the joints acing from being held still so long. He couldn’t help it though, he had been told, time and again, that the Seekers used wings like Helixians used their door wings. Having observed the way one Seeker would tease another into… into… Bluestreak kept his door wings rigid as much as he could when he was out among Vos’ inhabitants. “Solid, quiet, almost as many mountains as there are here… just um, softer? Except the coast line, those cliffs are just as sheer as some of those we saw when the skimmer approached this place. It’s foggier, wetter… and, and people don’t touch as much!” He almost clapped a hand to his dermas as the last slipped out in an almost accusatory tone.

He was so very tense... it couldn't be healthy. And... he had an issue with their touching? How... odd. Really... Sunstorm found that idea very alien. "It sounds... pretty. I've never seen the coast, outside of pictures. I'm not sure I would like the fog much... Its sounds like it would be quite difficult to fly properly. As for the touching... humm..." Sunstorm considered a moment, watching the crowds a little. "We find it reassuring. It lets us know the other is really there, and exactly where he is, and makes it harder to loose each other in crowds." Unless the touching was going further, but Sunstorm decided not to bring that up at the moment, smirking a little.

“That’s… its… its groping an-and c-caresses… in public!” Bluestreak whispered, low and emphatically. He couldn’t wrap his processor around it being acceptable public behavior. No, not even when he glanced ahead and to an optic full of a bright yellow and green seeker pushing another against a wall, yellow hands all over a dark blue aft. Involuntarily he moved closer to Sunstorm, spark thrumming with uncomfortable and unrecognized need.

Sunstorm laughed again, and he simply could _not_ keep from wrapping an arm around Bluestreak, careful of the pretty wing-things. He kept it chaste, as much as his spark wanted to do more, since the grounder had very clearly shown what he thought of _that_. "Yes... it is. That is, hum... claiming. Like I said, it lets us know EXACTLY where the other is... And we are very passionate. Sometimes, waiting until you're in private is just impossible, and really, why should we wait?"

Bluestreak jerked, for a moment caught between a nearly irresistible urge to press against the larger mech and the ingrained urge to shy away from public displays of affection. The last won and he wrenched himself away, pushing at the golden Seeker with a strange yelp-sob. His spark made a movement, a twist like thing that made his chest hurt for a second. “Don’t! d-don’t touch me…” His distress overrode the control he had and his door wings drooped low, shivering with reaction.

His arms were abruptly empty, and Sunstorm gave a likely-unheard mewl. He _liked_ holding Bluestreak... of course he did. Catching himself just before stroking a drooping door, Sunstorm huffed, doing his very best to keep from showing his disappointment and hurt and not really succeeding. "I'm... sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, really! It's just, I need-" He huffed again, his own golden wings drooping, though not as much as Bluestreak's. "Clearly, we need to talk, but it's going to take some time, I think, so I guess it has to wait..." Bluestreak had said he had to get back, after all...

“It’s not… it’s not at all proper to t-touch like that… I don’t like it!” Bluestreak shivered, he was lying! That made it all worse, he liked Sunstorm’s touch and couldn’t care less that they were in public. But he should care; he shouldn’t want a total stranger’s hands on him. “Can… can’t you just show me the way and then go… I r-really don’t w-want anything t-to do with you!”

"WHY is it not proper to tou- you don't?" Sunstorm's wings drooped even further. "Nothing to do with me? Really...?" No matter how much logic said that Bluestreak didn't, couldn't, actually mean what he said, the words hurt. They hurt a lot... "No. No, I can't. We really, really need to talk. And you need to reassure your brothers first. So I will take you there, and you will reassure them, and then we will talk. ...They can be there too, if they are not busy." Hitching his wings back up in a determined manner, Sunstorm resumed walking.

He had never in his life met someone so rude! Bluestreak conveniently pushed aside the knowledge that he had been just as rude just a second ago. “I don’t want to talk to you! Who are you to just barge in and demand my time?” His lowered door wings and trembling voice betrayed his confusion and fear even if he had stopped stammering.

"I am Sunstorm." There was just the faintest tone of humor in his voice, since that was better to feel than hurt. Bluestreak had relented, a little, not repeating that he wanted nothing to do with him, at least. "As for the rest... that's what we need to talk about, and we will need some time for the full discussion. Believe me... you don't want to hear it in public..." No, not when he was reacting so badly already... dang it. Was that why they had met so young, to ensure enough time...? Sunstorm did not particularly want to be patient...

“That’s not an answer!” Bluestreak nearly shouted, causing several Seekers and other mechs to turn and look at them. To his mortification the Seekers all smiled knowingly and turned, while most of the grounders kept staring strongly at him, them. Ducking his head, the Helixian followed after the Seeker.

Well, everyone knew _now_. And Sunstorm had cycled back into a mostly good mood, though he was horribly nervous. "No... no, it's really not..." He wanted to reach back and just hold Bluestreak... tell him everything would be okay, it _would_! There was just... stuff he had to do first. Dang it... He couldn't even _touch_ his resonant without sending him into a panic... his good mood once again faded into annoyance. "It's not far now."

“I just want to go home and recharge!” Home was relative of course; Bluestreak knew he probably wouldn’t see Helix for vorns to come. Not if Prowl managed to get on good terms with the Winglord, then they would stay here and Smokescreen would function as the messenger between Helix and Vos.

"Recharge will have to wait until after we have spoken," Sunstorm said, and dang it again... Bluestreak would not be recharging with him. No... the poor mech would probably deactivate at the suggestion. They were already into the noble aeries, and Sunstorm had to look around a fair bit to make sure he was still leading them to the right place. It had been a while since he'd been here, even for visiting... his family lived further out, on the edges of the noble district. "Here!"

Bluestreak was seething quietly, not really from anger though there was a fair bit of that mixed into it all. He was confused and kept getting more so… why did he want the Seeker to touch him? That was not at all like him! The only people he could remember touching him was his brothers and very vaguely his Creators before the accident. He had never craved anyone’s touch and yet it felt like he craved Sunstorm’s touch. He missed the feel of the larger mech’s hand, arm… wordlessly finding his id-card in his subspace, he showed it to one of the guards at the door. The mech wore the very recognizable colors that told him the Winglord was in… which meant that the negotiations were still going on.

Sunstorm simply stayed quite close to Bluestreak, trying to ignore that part of him that STILL forgot he was a priest and perfectly allowed to be here. Especially if he needed to be, which he did, because he needed to explain things. Really, really needed to explain things. Very soon, please. He was just going to stick with Bluestreak until then. And after... And now was probably not the time for those ideas, not if he intended to actually explain _before_ he jumped the grey mech.

There was really nothing to do but head for the council chamber used in the trade negotiations and wait outside. Well, he could have gone to the suite that had been given them upon their arrival but that was a little too much like… like… like something he would not do! Bluestreak shook his head and tried to not think about his big, golden shadow. At least there were chairs, for grounders and for fliers… he would have felt bad if Sunstorm was forced to stand up while they waited. The Datsun just couldn’t imagine being truly nasty to anyone…

"Do you have any idea if we will be waiting long? Because I doubt either of us are in the mood to be patient..." Sunstorm asked after a little while, draped attractively over the chair for all that Bluestreak seemed determined not to look at him. No one particularly seemed to mind his presence, and there had been more than one knowing glance... He really didn't want to wait long! At least he was able to watch the grey mech... that didn't exactly 'help' his imagination.

“It’s negotiations… if we’re lucky they’ll have a break soon.” Bluestreak’s tone went from annoyed to faintly apologetic, but he kept not looking at the Seeker. Could the Vossians do anything without it looking like an invitation to touch? To have intimate relations…

Very late, it clicked. "Oh! That's what you're here for! I _was_ wondering..." Sunstorm smiled, very pleased with himself. Now if he only could remember who the ambassadors were... oh well, he was almost certain to find out soon. "Well, I'm sure we'll manage until they do have a break. Hum... what's _your_ opinion on the negotiating? I mean, the whole borders thing?"

“Priest! Can I have a moment of you time?” Windsheer was surprised and happy to run across a priest in this aerie, or rather a priest of a low enough rank that he felt able to approach him. He was still respectful and tilted his wings down in entreaty as he neared. For all he knew, the golden Seeker could be busy with an errand from his high priest. The Vossian was too focused on the priest to notice the grounder sitting close by.

“…” Bluestreak had been about to answer when a Seeker he had never seen before called out to Sunstorm. Of course the mech was a priest, and priests never were off duty, not really. He still felt a little… set aside when Sunstorm immediately turned his attention to the intruder.

As long as they didn't end up wanting to GO anywhere... "Yes, I have time, what do you need?" Sunstorm's smile was gentle this time, reassuring, and he was genuinely curious. He would just have to ask his question to Bluestreak again later, but work first. He gestured at one of the other chairs, in case the other Seeker wanted to sit, not that 'permission' was needed.

Windsheer ignored the chair and crouched by the priest, taking a golden hand to press his forehead against. “I need advice… I-I think I have found my mate but… I’m confused? He doesn’t seem at all interested… a-and he is… is noble.”

Bluestreak flickered his optics, that was an incredibly certain way to talk about mates? As if the Seeker could somehow know for certain that a specific mech was his destined mate… that was ridiculous, right?

Well, no-one had ever made the mistake of calling Zephyrus 'subtle'. Sunstorm managed to resist the urge to glance at Bluestreak, taking just a moment to compose his thoughts. "Well... you have spoken to him? Does your spark long to be near him? You know rank is unimportant if he truly is your mate." He pulled his hand free just enough to pet the bowed helmet a little as he waited for an answer.

“I… no, priest… He… he is my employer, o-or his Creator is. I… I keep feeling drawn to him?” Windsheer pressed closer to the comforting presence of a mech that would not judge him, almost rubbing against the gold Seeker's leg. 

Goggling at the mechs, Bluestreak was torn between fleeing to give them privacy and... hauling the stranger off of Sunstorm…? This just became more confusing… it wasn’t like he had any right to meddle in a priest's work, especially not a foreign priest working in his own citystate’s capital!

Even he was speaking... or trying to... This was so not the time for his own problems. "Well, talking to him is a good place to start. For all you know, he's been watching you and isn't sure if he should approach," Sunstorm suggested, hand moving down the other's back as he moved closer. He couldn't help but wish it was Bluestreak...

“B-but I can’t just… h-how will I approach?” Windsheer mewled and all but climbed into the priest’s lap. There was nothing wrong with seeking physical reassurance and he really badly needed to be held right now.

Bluestreak’s doorwings rose to an indignant rigid pose and he let his gaze drop to his hands… he just couldn’t believe it! They were acting like lovers in public and he knew for a fact that Sunstorm had just met the mech! Unless this was all some sort of cruel joke… his spark twisted and he had to fight not to return his optics to the Vossian priest.

"You know his name, I hope. So you go up. Ask him if he's busy. If he is, you ask if you can talk to him when he's not busy. Then you talk... Ask him about his day." That should break the awkwardness enough... honestly, walking up and saying hello would probably make everything quite clear. Still soothing the mech, Sunstorm thought for a moment, finally adding, "But do it soon! You don't want to be uncertain for any longer than needed, do you? Just go up and do it, follow your spark!" Passion, after all, came in many forms.

“I will… I promise! May Zephyrus bless your flight, priest.” Windsheer nuzzled the other Seeker’s shoulder vent before he slipped off his lap again. It had helped to talk about it, to be encouraged. It would still take courage to approach the older Seeker, but at least now he had a Priest’s word for it that he might not just be controlled by his less pure urges. Bowing again he backed away and turned to hurry off, he was still on duty after all.

Studiously ignoring his surroundings, Bluestreak only vaguely heard the Seeker leave… his tanks were roiling with conflicting feelings. Sunstorm was a Priest and he was a Seeker, Seekers were touchy feely all the time, including the Winglord with his small scientist mate. Zephyrus was the god of passion…among other things, but passion seemed to be the aspect that the Seekers enthusiastically celebrated. What did the golden priest want with him?

The other Seeker left before Sunstorm could return the blessing, which left him feeling rather odd. Handling that by offering a silent prayer, Sunstorm returned his attention to Bluestreak, a little surprised to find him so rigid. "Bluestreak...? Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't get to hear your answer..." And _dang_ it. He was not welcome to go over there and rub those doors until Bluestreak relaxed... "Blue'?"

“I… I don’t understand this place!” Bluestreak half choked on the words, feeling an upwelling of anger and sorrow, mixed with want and a hot, throbbing feeling in his spark. He wanted to reach out and touch… so badly! But it was all wrong, Sunstorm had just been pawing at another Seeker and… and… one just didn’t touch others just like that. Especially not strangers and Sunstorm was still a stranger.

He was half-way to Bluestreak before deciding that he didn't _care_. Still, Sunstorm did try to behave himself, half sitting on the floor, much like the other Seeker had but without the 'crawling into lap' part. Dragging a chair over would be too much trouble, and Sunstorm didn't think this had too much touching, he had only grabbed Bluestreak's hand, he was resting most of his weight on the chair or the floor! "You'll learn it, you'll adjust and it will make perfect sense to you!" Stupid not-here brothers... Sunstorm considered the consequences of just interrupting.

“Don’t touch me!” Bluestreak’s chair hit the ground with a far too loud crash and he almost fell over it in his effort to get away from the Seeker. Door wings down along his back, he stopped when he hit the wall. “I don’t want to have anything to do with you! I-I don’t care who or what you are, just leave me alone!”

His initial impulse was to growl, pin Bluestreak to the wall, and just kiss him. The last remains of common sense stopped him from doing that. His next thought was to go and collect the brothers, and Sunstorm took a few steps toward the door before worries of what he might interrupt stopped him. He was sure he'd be allowed, but it _would_ be nice if no more of Bluestreak's family disliked him... Was he really sure he wasn't mistaken... yes. Yes, he really was. "I can't. And you don't really want me to. How angry do you think your brothers would be if we interrupted... Unless you want to make a bigger scene here... it's not like anyone would care..." The chances of Bluestreak willingly going anywhere private with him alone was current nil, it seemed...

“The Winglord is in there!” Bluestreak supposed he was going to be shocked out at some point, he kind of thought that he was getting close. How could the Seeker be suggesting that he interrupt trade negotiations like that? What in all Pit did he think this was… what could be so important that he would risk his Winglord’s anger like that?

"Oh... hum... No, he'd understand. He'd _better_." Yes, the Winglord most certainly would understand, and might just be glad of the break... Still, it really _was_ an excessive method. Sunstorm did know that, and would really prefer to wait, it just didn't seem that Bluestreak would be able to _take_ that. "Your brothers, how angry would _they_ be? I mean, you're already worked up a lot more than I'd like... But there's no way you'd go to a private room with me without them, isn't there?"

“I’m not going anywhere with you, with or without them!” Bluestreak adamantly crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the twist his spark gave. He just wanted to be left alone, be somewhere far away from the golden Seeker… maybe then the world would make sense again.

"Please stop ignoring your spark like I'm sure you are... And you still haven't answered my question!" Sunstorm was really trying not to get too frustrated, no matter how little sense Bluestreak was making. The Seeker was abstractly aware that he was probably making just as little sense to the grounder, and it _was_ partly his own fault for not even trying to explain things... well, he hadn't known it would take so long! He had just decided that trying to find someone to interrupt probably would be for the best, for all that he really _didn't_ want to make too much of a scene, when the door opened of its own accord and people began to stream out.

Bluestreak nearly jumped when the doors opened and all the minor aides, pages and nobles attending the conference began pouring out of the wide double doors. Seekers, grounders and most of the Helixian delegation including, “Smokescreen!” 

Negotiations were actually going very well. Vos really was determined to open their borders. That did not mean they were not tough to play with, they wanted something for something and they knew very well what a thing was worth and how easy or hard it was to harvest, make, move… Prowl was honestly pleased, he had wanted a challenge and that was certainly what he had gotten! His youngest brother’s distressed sounding voice cut right though his thoughts. 

To be fair, Sunstorm did mostly stay back. At least far enough back that he wouldn't overhear whispers... Okay, he was hovering still. He had every right to! And, come to think of it, it was good to have a name for one of the brothers... Bluestreak didn't even move to embrace them, merely standing close. Sunstorm wasn't sure what to make of that.

Smokescreen looked up were he heard his name. Hadn't Bluestreak been exploring? But that wouldn't explain why he sounded so... distressed? Wait, that wasn't right at _all_. It was about as far from right as it could be... "Bluestreak? What is it?"

“I-I… there was this double tower, aerie, it was a temple, well two temples I think, and this priest took me back here and… and now he won’t leave!” Bluestreak lived up to his name, his door wings giving away just how distressed he was as they bobbed and scraped along his back, not once rising to a more neutral position. 

Prowl’s door wings were high and rigid, he didn’t much like hearing his family in distress. Sadly they were in a public place, he couldn’t rub Bluestreak’s back or stroke his door wings like the younger mech was practically begging for.

That was as much introduction as he could hope for, and unfortunately it looked as though both of the other Helixians were unhappy. Sunstorm couldn't even blame them... "I'm terribly sorry to have distressed Bluestreak, but I need to talk with him, in private, and he refuses to do that without you present, which I quite understand. It would probably be best if you were there anyway..." Thank Zephyrus, he actually managed to sound somewhat reasonable! Sunstorm had not at all been sure of his ability to be even a little sensible...

Smokescreen gave the bright Seeker a hard look, not at all pleased with the statement, or his younger brother's state. A priest could mean very bad news or very good news... The triple-colored Helixian looked at Prowl for a decision.

“I don’t want to talk to you!” Bluestreak was near hysterical when he turned to face Sunstorm, his door wings quivered and did a quick bob-flare motion before drooping again. “I don’t… I don’t know what I want! Why do you have to be so danged insistent!?”

Prowl might have bought that if it wasn’t that Bluestreak were never rude to people he didn’t know and that little betraying motion of the door wings. He had no idea what was going on but his little brother was flirting with the Seeker. Oh, he was genuinely distressed but… “You might not want to, Blue’, but you will. Priest, if you would kindly follow?” Gesturing down the hall he herded his family unit to their temporary home under a continuing barrage of more and more desperate protests from Bluestreak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's life just keeps getting worse...

It was so hard to just follow Prowl, to not go up and try taking Bluestreak in his arms again... Dipping his wings slightly in polite submission as he entered the other's home, however temporary it might be, Sunstorm abruptly realized that he wasn't sure how to start. Well... "Are any of you familiar with the term Resonance, as it applies to Seekers?"

He was beginning to get very worried. Bluestreak was generally very well behaved, and so his current actions made even less sense than the initial distress. Watching the priest didn't really clear things up, he was clearly nervous and... determined. Even his question didn't shed that much light on things... "I've heard it. That's about it."

Bluestreak considered the probability of his getting out of this by locking himself in his berth room, probably not a good idea. Instead he sat in a chair, refused to look at any of the other three mechs, and resolved not to speak at all.

“It’s a term used about out of state bondmates, since you bring it up I am guessing it is more significant than that?” Prowl propped his hip against the back of another chair and looked between the golden Seeker and his distraught little brother.

Oh good, someone did have some idea. At least he wouldn't be starting entirely from scratch. Just mostly... It was still enough for Sunstorm to nearly deflate. "Specifically, it's how we recognize them. I must say, it hits much harder than I expected..." This was _not_ the time to bring up his thought about the heat cycle! And Bluestreak still wouldn't even _look_ at him... "He's feeling it too, and trying to ignore it, if I were to guess."

"Wait, wait... Are you saying you think he's your _mate_? Because of this... what, resonance thing?" Bluestreak...? Their little brother, with a Seeker...? A priest, was that a good thing or a bad thing...? Smokescreen wasn't even sure he was assembling the words right...

“I’m not feeling anything!” Despite his previous decision, Bluestreak just about jumped up and shook his fist at the golden Seeker in a rare show of temper. “I don’t feel anything at all! I don’t want to feel anything for a… a winged… w-whore!” It was hard to say who was most shocked in the aftermath of that word, but when Prowl took a step towards his little brother the mech turned, almost fell over his own peds, and ran to his berth room. 

Well, slag? Prowl had no idea what to do after an outburst like that. It of course had the exactly opposite effect than Bluestreak had probably wanted, his little brother did feel something and it was scaring him out of his processor! “I apologize for my brother’s… Well, yes, could you perhaps explain this in a little more detailed manner?”

Sunstorm was more befuddled than anything, staring after Bluestreak with a rather lost expression until the black and white Helixian spoke. "I've never been called a whore before..." the priest informed them, and then rather abruptly sat in the nearest chair that would fit him. Just where should he start... oh. Names might be good... "I... forgive me, I am really not thinking clearly. Nor is he... Anger is not that unusual a reaction on the part of the grounder... they are often unprepared. Anyway! My name is Sunstorm, I'm a priest at the primary temple to Zephyrus. I... am not entirely sure what you would like me to explain? I mean, I don't want to try telling you what you already know..."

"Smokescreen," he introduced briefly. "And... If I were you, I would assume we don't know anything." It would be a valid assumption, too. At least the Seeker- Sunstorm, didn't seem angry...

“I have never heard Blue’ use that word, though I am not sure that is a consolation for you. I am Prowl, it is… interesting to meet you.” Hesitating briefly over his word choice, Prowl shrugged apologetically. “We know nothing, and it seems we need to know everything, including why my little brother chose to use such a word.”

"I... am not entirely insulted by its use..." Sunstorm answered, twitching his wing a little. Everything, well, how to start... "He found his way to the temple, as he said. And... well, he... seems put off by how... open we are, as a nation? He was very surprised, I... maybe horrified? when he heard a worshiper overloading in the temple. And he commented on how we touch and grope... I can't even _touch_ him..." Sunstorm shivered, trying to re-route his thoughts. They needed to understand! "It... was when our optics met, my spark just... knows him him, wants- _needs_ him. Needs to be... as close as possible... It will fade, when we have bonded... Well, you've seen the Winglord with his bondmate, I'm sure? So... but it's just going to get worse until..." He looked again at the door Bluestreak was behind and couldn't hold back a short keen.

Okay. Well. In a _temple_? Smokescreen knew Vossians were more 'open' about that, but he had never considered how much. As for the rest... If Bluestreak felt the 'need' to touch, and whatever else, a complete stranger, then of _course_ he was reacting badly.

“I am afraid it’s a cultural difference… Helixians hardly touch at all in public, not even family members. Pleasure is kept strictly between bonded couples and their Gritor or Gritors. Ah… that would be a family member or a bonded pair that a newly bonded couple choose to teach them about pleasure…” Prowl shrugged lightly, he had been somewhat prepared for the Seekers and their culture but even he had been shocked at the sheer amount of touching and… Still, it was very much a question of accepting the difference or have someone else take over this position. “Bluestreak’s never even been courted yet, not that there hasn’t been interest but he is only half a vorn into his adulthood. You must understand! It wasn’t even planned that he should follow us here…”

Sunstorm made a slightly helpless gesture. "I... was beginning to figure that out. I admit I do not know that much of other cultures, beyond Kaon, of course, and some of Tarn. It... does not change what we need- you only interface once bonded?" The wording had struck him abruptly, and he was aware that he was staring at Prowl. But he had said more... "I... am not that old myself... None of it matters! Though... there is a lot to accept..."

Seeing very little to do at the moment, Smokescreen stayed out of the conversation, simply observing. Prowl would want to know his thoughts later...

“No, we don’t interface until after bonding… it is not considered a bad thing as such, no matter what Bluestreak’s words seem to indicate. It IS, however, considered a very, very private thing that should only happen between bondmates and on occasion involving those very few a bonded pair trusts.” Prowl shrugged helplessly, he had never considered having to explain his culture to a Seeker… especially not on behalf of his little brother.

Sunstorm's wings twitched nervously. So different... It would work out, he was sure, but he couldn't see how... "Sharing passion and pleasure is something I have done daily since moving to the temple. It... is not what I will share with my bon- with Bluestreak, but I cannot explain the difference! Not with words... I can't stop, you know. Not because I'm a priest... it's more, I'm a priest _because_ I embody this aspect of our culture. Even with what I can change..." He feared it would be too little, he was getting depressed, and he was barely keeping from invading the young grounder's room!

“I don’t think you understand… in Helix pleasure is a private thing, yes. That doesn’t mean that Bluestreak can’t learn to treat the act your way, but you have to be gentle… you have to give him time. Passion is a fundamental thing in all Cybertronians, which you should know as a priest of Zephyrus…” Prowl stopped, hesitating before gesturing helplessly. “In essence, you are what you are… Bluestreak was a very touch demanding sparkling, he was taught not to seek it, as are all Helixian littles.”

"That does not change that he is making the larger change..." There was nothing to do about that. Even if their culture made no sense... Well, it was not his place to judge that. They had their reasons for it, valid reasons, and might, did, find Vos' culture just as senseless. "I will provide as much time as I can, but... In regards to him and I, there is not that much time that can be given." Sunstorm paused a moment, still agitated, then asked, "You know him better than I yet. How do you suggest I help him with this?"

“He would need to make some adjustment, since he insisted on coming here in the first place.” Prowl looked away from the unhappy Seeker. It wasn’t like he knew how to help really. He hadn’t anticipated that Bluestreak would need a crash course in Vossian culture. Of course he knew the stories about Vossians abducting people but… “What do you mean, ‘not that much time’?”

"If... I remember correctly, we have around a vorn before the need to bond becomes too much. Contact will help alleviate the need, but only a little..." This would be so much easier if he could have Bluestreak on his lap as he spoke. Nuzzling the doorwings, kissing a little... Sunstorm wrapped his arms around himself. "Honestly, I am having to fight not to jump him. I want to touch him..."

“It’s… really that strong? And he is feeling it too… No wonder he’s so badly freaked.” Prowl lost some of his ambassadorial finesse to gawk at the Seeker. He hadn’t quite… believed… “I am not sure what I should suggest, though with the way he is acting I am tempted to say wait till he jumps you…”

Sunstorm managed a shaky grin at Prowl's obvious reaction. "I will remind, I am quick to... jump others. But... it is strong..." It might be amusing to get jumped... "Do you think it would take him long to jump me? I mean... he seems to be avoiding me..." He really should have just followed the grand tradition of making off with one's resonant... though he still wasn't sure Bluestreak would have survived that...

“May I… can I ask you to take a walk with me? Bluestreak needs to be told all of this and I can’t see him coming out any time soon if you are here.” Prowl shrugged and gesture questioningly at the door. “If nothing else, then because I am sure he is mortified and ashamed at having called you a whore.”

Sunstorm nodded, standing and rocking a little. "Yes... I would, like to be friends with you, too. And at least I can promise that I will be more... decorous with you..." It would be very weird not to touch those he considered friends, but Sunstorm was pretty sure he could do it... "You can tell him that it truly did not offend me..." Fluttering uncertainly, he went to the apartment door and waited for Prowl, while Smokescreen simply watched.

“There is a… wall garden, I believe they are called, located close by. We can go walk there.” Flexing his door wings, Prowl met Smokescreen’s optics. This was the best course of action, the only one he could see that would get Bluestreak out of his room for the next few orns. 

Bluestreak had never, ever in his life felt more miserable! His spark hurt, his door wing joints hurt, and he was so ashamed he couldn’t even manage to move from the berth. How could he have done such a thing? To- to call a priest a whore… it didn’t matter that the Vosian priests apparently did share physical pleasure with the worshipers! It was a different culture; Zephyrus was the god of passion… of interfacing. It wasn’t the aspect of the seeker god that the Helixians put the most weight on, unless in a bonding ceremony and the night after, but that didn’t make it any less true. He had done something completely unforgivable and Sunstorm would never, ever talk to him again! Whimpering with agonized confusion, the gray mech curled up more, hugging the berth covering to himself.

Waiting just a few moments, to give his brother and the Seeker time to get away, Smokescreen finally went and tapped on Bluestreak's door. "Blue'...? You okay?" Probably not... Poor little brother... "You can come out, Prowl took him to a garden. He wasn't angry, you know, just stunned..." _That_ had been weird to see. Smokescreen had the feeling that Sunstorm would have been angered by the epitaph in any other circumstance...

“GO ‘WAY!” Bluestreak did not want to look the world in the optics. he especially did not want to look any of his brothers, or Sunstorm, in the optics. Prowl and Smokescreen had to be so, so disappointed with him. That thought only made him more distressed, made his spark hurt more… oh, what was wrong with him!?

Well, that wasn't really going to happen... Testing the door, Smokescreen was not really surprised to find it unlocked. He walked in carefully, sitting on the edge of the berth. After a moment, he ran his hand up the gray back. "Did you manage to catch the important parts, or do you need a quick run-down? And I'd kind of like to hear your side to all of this..." Poor Bluestreak...

“Heard’nuff… dun’ wanna know more…” Bluestreak still shifted, curling up with his head hidden in Smokescreen’s lap. He didn’t really want to tell his brother about his day either. But of course he ended up doing it, reliving every slagging embarrassing and infuriating second of meeting Sunstorm. Talking about the golden Seeker made his spark hurt even more… made him almost itch to touch. “I don’t want this! It’s not fair… not fair at all!”

There were differences, of course. That always happened when different people told the same story. The only thing like a major difference was the meeting with the unknown Seeker, and Smokescreen wondered if that was just because of how it had made Bluestreak feel. He planned on asking Sunstorm anyway... "Fair... no, I don't suppose it is entirely fair. But then, the gods aren't always fair, are they? He does understand that it's hard on you... and seems to regret it."

“So what! I can’t not have met him… I’ll need to be with him forever now? I don’t get a choice at all, I don’t even get to know how it is to be in love?” Bluestreak wailed and bit his lower derma, stopping himself before he, again, commented on Seekers and their public affections.

He didn't _know_ the answers to these questions! Except for the fact that Sunstorm had already spoken of bonding Bluestreak, as though it were the most natural thing. "I don't know, Blue'... I know the resonants I've seen have... certainly seemed to be in love..." And wasn't _that_ uncomfortable to say, not least because of how he _knew_ it...

“It’s not fair!” It really wasn’t, Bluestreak wasn’t asking much, just a proper time span to get to know his ‘mate’. A little flirting… a few ‘in private’ kisses. Instead he got a total stranger, one whose vocation was to… to interface with others, touch them and… “If he had been a normal Seeker it wouldn’t have been so bad… he could at least have not ‘faced others then! But, but he’s… a-and they… and it’s not _fair_!”

"No. Not it's not. He's... trying to give you time, though... so what are you going to do, little Blue'?" Poor Bluestreak... Smokescreen did wish he could help somehow. It _wasn't_ fair, and that didn't really matter.

“I don’t know… what can I do except spread my legs and open my chest?” The question was almost spat out, bitterness and fear in his tone. He didn’t have a choice, how could the Gods be that uncaring? And why to him? He had always done his very best to follow the rules, to be a good mech! If this was a reward he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what a punishment was…

"I.... do not think he would accept that." Assuming that Sunstorm noticed that Bluestreak wasn't actually happy about it. He dang well ought to know! Smokescreen tried to ignore the embarrassment that his little brother's frank and rather crude language caused. But what difference _did_ it make? Sunstorm acted like it was a choice, and yet admitted that the outcome was set. Smokescreen held back a sigh.

“So what? If what he says is true he’ll have to accept it, won’t he…” Bluestreak sat up, door wings drooping and looked away from his brother. “I would rather have it over with, as soon as possible. Then I can… figure out what kind of a life… how, how often I will have to be near him.” Vector Sigma! He just couldn’t imagine having a mate he didn’t love… and now he was about to get one.

Smokescreen's own doors drooped for a moment, and he looked away as well. He was very sure that Bluestreak was wrong... Well. He would tell Prowl, and possibly Sunstorm. Aside from that... Prayer and trusting the gods. Joy. Smokescreen much preferred to take a more active role when possible. "Do you want me to see if they're done with their talk?"

“Not really, but you better… before I regret having decided to do this.” He was already regretting it, but that didn’t make the choice any more retakeable. He should have never walked into that temple! If he hadn’t been so curious… but now it was too late, wasn’t it?

So he messaged Prowl, warning him that Bluestreak was still depressed. More than that... couldn't really be said over comm. It would have been hard enough to say it in person. Once that was done, there was really only waiting to be done. Smokescreen was really not pleased.

Prowl and Sunstorm couldn’t have been that far away, or maybe fear sped time? Bluestreak didn’t know, but as soon as he heard them enter he stood and walked into the common room. “Prowl? I want to be alone with… with Sunstorm now, should we stay here or go to… his home?”

Hesitating, Prowl looked to the Seeker, he could see that Bluestreak was less than happy but… there really wasn’t anything he could do. Bonding was preferable to death, and if Sunstorm had been truthful, love was the norm rather than the rarity after a while in resonant's bondings.

Sunstorm fluttered his wings uncertainly, perfectly aware that none of the Helixians were pleased at the moment. NONE of them were, really... "I... live at the temple..." In a small set of rooms that was certainly big enough for two, and it wasn't like he had to stay there. He doubted Bluestreak would want to go there anytime soon!

Door wings hitching up in a distinct ‘do-not-want’ gesture, Bluestreak kept his optics on his peds. He would go there if Prowl wanted it that way but… not happily. Then again, he wasn’t going to do any of this happily. 

“Smokescreen and I… will go make a few arrangements for a night cycle or two.” Prowl gestured for the middle brother to join him and walked out. In his opinion there wasn’t much they or their presence would do, good or bad.

Sunstorm took a step nearer to Bluestreak and then stopped, holding himself back. He wasn't sure why... it was private now, that was what the grey mech had _wanted_... Only Sunstorm knew there was more to it than just that. He wasn't sure what more there was but... more. Bluestreak looked so miserable... "Please... don't be sad... Blue...?" He wanted to touch...! Just let Bluestreak say he could do that much, just hold him... That was all Sunstorm ask for this cycle!

“Get it over with!” Bluestreak rasped the words out, he didn’t want the Seeker to reassure him. He just wanted it done… it wasn’t like he could do anything about it even if he got to know the mech before. And he would have to get to know him after, no choice there either. “Just… do it, I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t want to do this but since I have no choice I just want it over with!”

He could not resist his need to hug Bluestreak, to pet him soothingly. Bluestreak should _never_ be so distressed... After indulging in the contact for a long click, Sunstorm was able to focus on the actual word spoken. "Get it over with...?" Mulling the statement over, Sunstorm stiffened abruptly. Oh, no no no... "Get... what over with...?" His voice was brittle now, the golden Seeker really hoping Bluestreak wasn't meaning...

“This… thing, b-bonding…” Bluestreak had been pretty close to using some even less flattering words. He stood stiffly in Sunstorm’s embrace, caught between the fact that a virtual stranger was touching him intimately and the fact that his chassis wanted to melt into the hold.

Sunstorm mewled, a pitiful and unintentional sound. Nuzzling Bluestreak lightly, Sunstorm stepped back, just one step, and his hands were still on the other mech's shoulder. It hurt to say... "No. Not like this." Not until there was no other choice, and possibly not even then. Sunstorm was in no hurry to met Tempestas, but bonding without, at the _very_ least, mutual affection... everything in his body and spark rejected that idea.

Wide yellow optics flew up to meet inscrutable golden ones. Sunstorm had said they didn’t have a choice and now he balked at doing it? What was wrong with the Seeker… “What? You said we had to do it! Smokescreen s-said you had… I … why not?”

"Because it would be _wrong_. A mockery. I- cannot do that. I cannot." Well, that was all well and good for him... "I was raised, you know, on stories about this. Every Seeker, every Vossian, knows about resonance. But... there's always the stories... Far from sparkling tales, but that's where we hear them... Rarely, resonants do not love each other. If they are, at least, friends, it can still be tolerable. There are far worse fates... Bound to one who cannot stand your presence, who is barely there even for the heat..." Sunstorm realized he had adopted the same tone his creators had when telling HIM the stories. He doubted that would help... "Is that really better than going offline?"

“So you’ll just up and condemn us both to death? Just because you don’t want a mate that can’t stand you? Who the Pit are you to judge that!?” Bluestreak pushed at the Seeker, not very effectively since the mech was larger than him and was holding his shoulders. “I’ll never come to even like you! I wish I had never met you! And you’re just going to be all high and mighty and tell me that you are going to decide that we’re both going to die!? I don’t think so! I don’t want to die even if it means being bound to you for the rest of my life!”

"Never come to like me‽ You have not even given me a chance! Do you think I'm any fonder of dying than you are? It is not like I asked for this either!" Sunstorm was vaguely aware that they were both being silly. It hadn't even been a full day! Right now, though... right now he was angry and _hurt_... He had always tried to do the right thing, so why was this happening, and WHY did it have to be so _hard_...?

“Why should I give you a chance? You’re not going to give me one, are you? Just because you want love and got me instead!” Bluestreak wasn’t even aware that he was yelling, fear twisted like a living thing in his tanks, his spark kept on hurting, as if his own words were wounding it. It was all like out of one of his, secretly, adored romance pads… except that it was happening to him. “Well! The gods decided this was to be, you’re a priest aren’t you? So do what they are demanding, get it over with!” Face plates burning with anger, shame, and fear, Bluestreak activated his panel. He… was like any other mech, of course he had poked around, but to show it to someone else? He would actually be happy if Tempestas claimed him right now.

Sunstorm threw up his hands, completely unsure how to get it through to Bluestreak. "It's not like we're going to die tomorrow, you _idiot_! Bonding like this might just kill us for the _betrayal_ it would be... I CAN NOT. And I'm _not_ going to take your virginity when you can't stand me either, as much as I would love to have you in my arms." And he would... Sunstorm had seen more than a few mechs in a similar, if less distraught, state as Bluestreak, and had never longed to show them pleasure quite so much as he did now.

Bluestreak had never hit anyone in his life, he had tried to take fighting lessons, but that had proved utterly ridiculous when he would apologize for even trying to hit the opponents he got. Therefore he was staring stupidly at his own aching hand… He didn’t know why he had hit Sunstorm, Pit, he didn’t know why he was shaking all over and feeling betrayed that the Seeker wouldn’t touch him, interface with him.

Touching his face, it took Sunstorm quite a few minutes to work out what had happened. Bluestreak had slapped him...? "Are you okay?" Bluestreak had slapped him! _Why_ had Bluestreak slapped him? It was probably a step up from screaming at each other... at least Sunstorm was sure that the soundproofing could take that!

“No, no I’m not okay… what kind of question is that, this whole situation is insane!” And he was talking to his hand, Bluestreak shook his head slowly. This just didn’t make sense at all, less so now then it had at the beginning… whimpering quietly the grey mech hid his face plate in his hands. All he really wanted was a real choice. Death in so and so long if you don’t do this or that wasn’t a choice! It was a complete joke…

Bluestreak... really did have a point. It _was_ insane... Sunstorm was just accustomed to the idea, thought of it as natural... "Poor, beautiful mech..." He just wanted to make him _happy_... "May I hold you, please?" Maybe they could even recharge together... though he would have to tell Prowl and Smokescreen... what? Ugh... he would worry about that when the time came... "We can talk more, if you want..." Hopefully it would not lead to another shouting match.

“What does it matter…” Bluestreak’s door wings bobbed and flared, his panel was still open, all in all his chassis was pretty sure what it wanted even if he wasn’t. And what did it really matter? He didn’t love Sunstorm, he didn’t know him at all, he was afraid of him… of his ‘profession’. Priest or not, what apparently went on in the temple had more sounded like a whorehouse than anything else. “How can I be expected to love someone who shares himself with everyone? If that Seeker… if he had asked for an interface… you would have given him one, wouldn’t you?”

It honestly took Sunstorm a moment to remember who Bluestreak was referring to. He took that moment to sit down, keeping the grey mech close and finally pulling the other into his lap. Just what was he supposed to say? 'No, because that would have meant leaving you?' Sunstorm was pretty sure Bluestreak was only using that Seeker as an example, anyway... "Him, not likely, because I was busy. In general... yes, I share pleasure with many who need it. But... my self, my spark... that is only for you." He thought that explained it all...

“But it’s not! How can it be when you ‘face everyone and their… their trines! How can that be keeping your ‘self’ for me?” So they didn’t merge, who did when it wasn’t for actual mating purposes, bonding or Creating? Tiredly snuggling, Bluestreak sought what comfort he could get. “Why do priests even ‘face people… it make no sense at all!”

... How was it giving his 'self' when he only shared his body? It wasn't even like Seekers were shaped all that differently... After a few moments of complete confusion, Sunstorm went ahead and asked that. "As for your other question, though... well. Um... Prowl mentioned you ask a bonded couple to show you... what feels good? We don't do that, ourselves... Servants of the God of passion fill the role quite nicely. Or when a mate is gone for a long time, or those who have not found their mate and yet need to feel some passion, some pleasure..." Sunstorm took advantage of the situation to stroke Bluestreak softly, calming them both.

“Because it means you stick your spike in someone else or let them stick theirs in you! That’s why!” Bluestreak curled his hands into fists, crossed his arms over his bumper and looked everywhere but at the Seeker. The explanation of a priest’s reason for interfacing in the first place did not help him get his flush under control. So Sunstorm helped people to learn interfacing… which meant that even his virginity was wasted because who knew how many mechs the golden Seeker had ‘helped’ with that little ‘problem’?

He did _not get it_. How could a culture get by with such abstract limits on intimacy? It made no _sense_ , and Bluestreak looked entirely too good with that flush. Sunstorm wanted to do so much, show him just what things a priest of Zephyrus could bring to his mate's berth. "I... do not think I am able to understand why the physical aspect is so important to you, Blue'... I'm sorry. I'm trying..." And giving himself a fair headache while he was at it.

“It’s… it’s… it’s the only thing you can give another mech! Your chassis, your spark, that’s how you show your loved ones that you love them…” Sort of… Bluestreak bit his lower derma and frowned.

"Yes..." Sunstorm agreed slowly. "And _you_ are the one who will be getting my spark." Assuming, of course, that Bluestreak managed to move beyond hate... " _You_ are the one I will come home to, and share my life with. Make a family with. Others... they can only get my body for a short time, and my priestly advice." Well, Bluestreak could get either of those, too, of course, but surely _that_ went without saying?

“But…” Swallowing nervously Bluestreak turned the idea over in his processor. He wasn’t happy about it, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Or… “But you’re still going to get ‘facings from everyone else… a-and… how will I know you can give me what I need? Or that I can give you what you need…” If Sunstorm spent the whole light cycle interfacing how could he come home and do it again? How would he even compare to other Seekers… mechs who had vorns of experience and virgins who were there to be taught. He would be horribly boring and the golden seeker would hate the fact that he was bonded to him! “It’s just not going to work!”

That all but demanded a 'kiss and show'. Sunstorm compromised by kissing Bluestreak's helmet. "We do more at the temple than 'facing, sweet one! It is very rare for me to help more than one or two worshipers a day. It is not uncommon that I ask for help of my own so I can recharge... I will have plenty of interest in you. I am pretty sure your interest will grow as well." If not, well, they could, ideally, talk it over then. At least Bluestreak wasn't declaring hatred for him any longer.

Whimpering again, Bluestreak shook his head, unsure how to take that idea. Sunstorm needed to ask for more than two interfacings… just so he could recharge? How was he ever going to live up to a-a libido like that! “I don’t know, I just don’t know anymore! It’s not at all like I thought it would be to meet someone… there’s no flirting or… or any of that, you just up and tell me that it’s all fated and, and… how am I supposed to react?”

"Um? But... how else do you know who your mate is? I mean... um, I expect to do quite a bit of flirting in our future? How else am I supposed to hold your interest and convince you to try all the lovely things in my processor... Oh, I am _sorry_ , Bluestreak. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable..." Sunstorm apologetically nuzzled one of the door-wings, such beautiful things...

Bluestreak was pretty sure he had had an answer to that question, but it got lost when Sunstorm touched his door wing. The Seeker was careful, but he had no idea what he was touching on the sensor laden surface and manage to scrape over several node points. The gray mech arched with a surprised cry and further confused himself when his open panel scraped against golden armor. The surge of raw pleasure took him by complete surprise and he clung to Sunstorm, shaking all over while he tried to regain his bearings.

Ooh, that sound was nice... He had forgotten that Bluestreak had never closed his panel. Sunstorm hummed lowly, letting the grounder feel the vibrations, nuzzling the door again and exploring it a little more carefully. He would of course stop if he were asked, but a little pleasure might help to relax Bluestreak. And a little careful 'advertising' wouldn't go amiss, surely? "I... I think I like these. They're a lot like wings, only... well, different. I've never seen anything like them... do all Helixians have them?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!
> 
> That's pretty much all this is. And nothing even goes in!

“Uhoo…” While Bluestreak still wasn’t sure of anything, his chassis happily took the touches, the pleasure. “What… d-door wings?” What in Vector Sigma’s name was the Seeker blabbering about? The vibrations and the nuzzling were making him feel all hot and ooh! Oh his panel felt so hot, even though it was open to the air. It itched too, not in an unpleasant way… “Mm, m-many… yeah, can…”

Sunstorm chuckled a little, Bluestreak was just so beautiful like this. He knew it was only the barest hint of what his mate would look like... Sunstorm moaned at that thought. But he had to focus on Bluestreak right now. Moving one hand down to the grey hips, Sunstorm tried to guide Bluestreak into moving more without it being too obvious. "You've got so many more fun things to nibble on or lick..." the Seeker muttered, mostly to himself, something to add to the vibrations.

Vaguely thinking that he really shouldn’t be doing this, Bluestreak cantered his hips until his panel touched hot armor. His fans picked up speed and he shivered from head to peds, door wings flexing helplessly. “Wha… what a-are yooo~oh, gods! ‘is h-happening?”

"Just a little pleasure, if you want it. Nothing's even going to go in to anything, don't worry..." By Zephyrus' storms, how could a mech make it to adulthood without knowing about grinding‽ Wondering about that nicely kept Sunstorm aware of what he was doing, and he was careful and dedicated in nibbling and stroking the door-wings and their joint. It would be lovely if he got to see Bluestreak overload from this...

‘Just a little pleasure’? Hazily, Bluestreak made an experimental roll of his hips and cried out when it proved just as pleasurable an action as he had thought it would be. He hadn’t ever tried grinding it against anything when he had it open… not that he had tried a whole lot past touching and stroking his spike. As if the dim memory had called it, his spike started to slid from its housing. “Is’n… not supo’sed ta happen…” But he couldn’t stop, oh no, he wanted the touches… Sunstorm’s touches so badly, wanted more than he was already given!

"There we go... what do you mean, it's not supposed to happen?" Sunstorm managed not to add that everything was behaving normally as far as he knew... which was a fair amount. The only hard part about this was in not giving in to the temptation to do more! "Mm... you are so gorgeous, Blue'... so beautiful..." He shifted position just a little, to give Bluestreak better contact, and made a mental note to be careful of the spike. Sunstorm would rather not 'risk' touching it until he was invited...

“’this… all… mm,” who cared! Maybe it wasn’t supposed to happen this way, but it felt so good. Sunstorm wasn’t trying to do anything past making him feel really, really slagging good. Shifting and rocking, he mewled, whined, one hand going down to fist his own spike.

"Oh, Blue..." Sunstorm moaned again, gaze switching between watching Bluestreak's hand and watching his face. Both sights were well worth seeing. Bluestreak's touch was clearly uncertain, and his _face_... In Sunstorm's private opinion, Bluestreak's expression would fit perfectly on one of the temple's murals. "Does it feel good? Can you tell me how good it feels...?"

“Yes… um, S-sun…” It felt far too good, much, much better than it should. His spark had stopped hurting, instead tugging and reaching as if it knew the Seeker was so close. The pain ceasing alone would have been good, but with that came the pleasure and the… he wasn’t sure what it was, but it was there and it felt so, so good! “N-never tried… like this b-before...”

Tried it like what...? With a person...? Sunstorm had gathered that! He really wasn't sure he wanted to think about it too much right now, either. "Just enjoy... I'm sure you're close... I just want you to enjoy this, that's all I'm asking..." the Seeker said, fingers dipping just a little into the back-seam.

“Oh! Ohohoh!” Bluestreak shuddered hard, arching and grinding his hips down. His optics fritzed to white and then offlined as overload surged though him. It was completely different from when he had touched himself, he didn’t usually feel so… so wet, or like he needed something inside. His spark didn’t normally twinge either, but it added even more pleasure to his already dazed processor.

Sunstorm moaned, pulling Bluestreak close and kissing him before second thoughts caught up. When they did, he broke the kiss and helped Bluestreak lay against him. His vents worked quickly, and he would love so much to do more... He didn't, of course, waiting for Bluestreak to regain coherency. "You are so beautiful... that was so beautiful..." They would have to clean up, too... gah, with cloths, no tasting... oh well.

“I… t-that s-shouldn’t have h-happened!” Bluestreak didn’t fight the Seeker’s hold though, he felt rather melted. Wonderfully melted… was that how it was supposed to feel, if so he understood all the fuss a lot better. He also didn’t know what to do or say about the kiss… apart from knowing he wanted more, his dermas were tingling funnily.

"Well, I didn't plan on this... Um, I didn't notice anything happening that shouldn't have...?" Except maybe that Bluestreak should have know what _grinding_ was, but other than that... Sunstorm would have suggested that they clean up now, but he was rather happy with Bluestreak not entirely thinking... It could wait. They _did_ have the whole night, even if nothing more was planned.

“Stupid Vossian! I-I meant all o-of it… what was that?” Flushing with heat, Bluestreak rocked his hips in demonstration and half choked before trying to close his panel, unsuccessfully. That he had also never tried before, usually it just snapped shut?

He... felt bad about the pleasure? Sunstorm decided that didn't make any sense. Although... Helixians didn't seem to make much sense. Right then. "That... was... grinding and overloading...? Mm... your systems probably want more. Maybe... you should go clean up? I can take care of the mess here..." Odd to suggest that! But Bluestreak seemed to need distance, no matter how little sense it made. Sunstorm looked at the flushed face and smiled, stroking it before trying to help the other stand.

Oddly enough Bluestreak almost felt disappointed at Sunstorm’s suggestion that he go clean. On the other hand, the second he stood up he felt the slick tickling of lubricant sliding down his plating. He so needed to clean up! Needed to get his panel closed too… Unsteadily he made his way to the bath room and hesitated between the bath tub and the shower stall. In the end he chose the shower, hoping that a quick rinse would make his body stop burning.

Half a breem later he was leaning his helmet on the wall, whimpering quietly as his fingers worked over his still slick valve and spike. It didn’t seem to help at all, aside from amping up his heat. It wasn’t at all like that grinding thing, even though he tried ‘riding’ his own wrist. It just didn’t seem to do the trick! And he had no idea what to do because he was so not going back out there when his panel wouldn’t close.

Sunstorm did not feel in the least embarrassed about watching appreciatively as Bluestreak stumbled away. Unsteady and pleasured was a good look on the slim grounder... Once the bath room door was closed, Sunstorm brought out a cloth. Every priest had at least one for cleaning, and other supplies as well... Sunstorm did not immediately use it. After all, Bluestreak wasn't around to see and possibly get offended... A yellow hand skimmed through the mixed fluids on his chassis, and Sunstorm moaned softly. Not quite as good as it would be fresh...

A breem later, he had managed to clean up and stop feeling as though he would pounce the poor mech the moment Bluestreak left the bath room. ...And thinking of him all wet was _not_ helping. And surely Bluestreak had to be almost done? Though his systems had wanted more... Sunstorm mewled at his imagination, this was _not helping_... He knocked on the door lightly.

Frustration burned in his spark, made his tanks turn as if he had eaten a bad piece of rust stick. He just couldn’t get off! Not even one of the usual little bursts, the thing he had known as ‘overloading’ before… well, before a breem or so ago. And he didn’t _want_ one of the pale little imitations, slaggit! He wanted to be able to do to himself what Sunstorm had helped him achieve before… the knocking made him whine and smash his fist weakly against the tiles of the shower stall. “’Door’ isn’t locked…”

Sunstorm swallowed a moan at the invitation. "I won't... be able to keep my hands off you, Blue'. Are you sure?" At least it wouldn't be too crowded. Maybe Bluestreak would let him touch those parts, even...? Sunstorm whimpered again, imagining his hand around Bluestreak's spike... Or his mouth, maybe he could... ugh! Why couldn't he have resonated with someone who understood? But... Bluestreak was so gorgeous...

Sliding to the floor, Bluestreak hunched up, one hand still working his spike with the other resting on the water slick wall. At this point he didn’t know if he cared what Sunstorm did to him, as long as his chassis would stop humming with hunger… it felt like it never would! Slag that stupid Seeker, Unicron take him and his citystate! “Please! Sunstorm… I-I can’t…”

He opened the door, walked in, and carefully closed it behind him. Then he looked up, and moaned again at the sight of Bluestreak, water running down him, spike in hand... It would have been better if Bluestreak didn't look so frustrated. Sunstorm knelt behind Bluestreak, pulling the mech back against him and not really hesitating before covering the hand on his spike with his own.

“Ah!... i-it’s not fair!” Bluestreak felt the change immediately, the heat he felt changed, his chassis responding eagerly to Sunstorm’s presence. It felt wonderful, his frustration dissolving like it had never been. He still wanted to overload so badly, but he knew he could now… “Please, I-I need it so bad… s-so _bad_!”

Fair? It wasn't that horrible, knowing who one's mate was. Even when it demanded changes... even the ones who were kidnapped didn't seem to mind it that badly. How else would it be handled, though? "You don't have to beg... though you sound so _good_... I'll overload you as much as you want me too, you look so good overloading, or just like this, aroused..." Eventually, soon if things kept up like this, Sunstorm would need to ask Bluestreak to return the favor, but Sunstorm didn't need that yet.

“It’s not enough… your h-hand? I need… I-I don’t k-know what I n-need…” Bluestreak thrust his hips and keened helplessly. He just wanted to overload and then recharge, maybe things would look less insane in the light of a new cycle. And even if they didn’t at least he would be rested and could think! Hopefully Prowl would have time to talk to him, make sense of everything. “Please, Sun’, please!”

Fraggit. He wanted it, it wouldn't hurt Bluestreak, and he would just deal with the consequences. It would be _worth_ it. "Here, turn around, hum? I have an idea... I'm sure you'll like it, it'll make you feel so good. Just need you to turn around, rest against the wall... Careful of you wings there..." Softly, Sunstorm helped Bluestreak turn around, barely drawing back enough to allow the movement. Bluestreak looked good like this...! Sunstorm wondered briefly if Bluestreak thought he looked as good. Probably couldn't really think at all...

Keening quietly, Bluestreak resisted the almost instinctive urge to pull the golden Seeker against him. He wanted to feel the other mech so badly, and that scared him to his spark core! Hugging one of his brothers was one thing, but to… to want to wantonly grind against a stranger, resonance be danged, that was just too weird for words. He seemed to be well and truly stuck on that… he knew he was stuck on it, but he just couldn’t seem to think when the golden Seeker was near. Pit, he couldn’t think when he wasn’t, Vector Sigma have mercy on his poor spark.

Sunstorm took a moment to kiss Bluestreak again, and then went ahead and trailed the kisses down the grey chassis. "So hot... I need to taste you, Blue', I _need_ to..." Having water pouring down his wings was only helpful from one point of view... Sunstorm gave another low moan as he reached Bluestreak's spike, licking it once and then looking up, smiling before returning to licking.

What the Pit? ‘Needed to taste’? Bluestreak squeaked and jerked involuntarily at the lick, his processor too hazy from the kiss to really comprehend what the Seeker had been aiming at. Hands flew to strain against golden armor but instead he found himself gripping at it, vents working madly as more licks caressed his straining spike. “Oh gods… Ooh V-vector Si-i-igma… please, p-please!”

The plea to a different god caught Sunstorm for a moment, and he glanced up again. Bluestreak looked as good as ever... Sunstorm gave yet another shaky moan, pressing into Bluestreak's hands. "Taste good. Look good..." He took the spike into his mouth to keep from saying more, very sure that more would turn to pleading for thing Bluestreak had seemed unprepared to truly give yet. Having Bluestreak's spike in his mouth was very much worth it...

It was not at all what he had thought would happen, the sensation a shock to his systems and his unprepared processor. At first he couldn’t even comprehend what Sunstorm had done, the heat and wetness surrounding his spike completely unexplainable. Then he realized… understood? and didn’t know what to do about it. It was wrong, wasn’t it? it had to be but… it felt so good his spinal struts was all but melting. Curling forward, keening, the smaller Datsun clutched at the Seeker’s helmet and back.

Such pure reactions, such passion... And from something so _simple_. Sunstorm loved it, wished he could share it... Hands scrabbling against him felt good just because it was Bluestreak touching him. Sunstorm tried to pass the feelings on, sucking and running his glossa against the spike, trying to work out what places made Bluestreak louder. He reached up and around the chassis pressing to him, stroking whatever was in reach but not quite able to reach the door-wings.

Bluestreak was vaguely embarrassed that he didn’t last for more than a few clicks of this treatment. Considering that he had wanted this over with as fast as possible, that feeling did not help his confusion one bit. But then nothing that Sunstorm did, nothing that happen to him with the Seeker around, did anything but confuse him. Still… he had never tried anything as good as overloading, as feeling the Seeker swallow… honest to Primus swallow! his transfluid.

Oh, yes, that tasted just as good as he had thought it would. Purring in satisfaction and lazy arousal, Sunstorm shifted a little so that he was just laying his head in Bluestreak's lap. He wasn't in the way of the grounder's panel, if it decided to close, Sunstorm was careful about that... "Delicious. You taste so good, Bluestreak, look so good... do you feel better?"


	4. Chapter 4

“I-I… yeah…” He wanted to say something, yell perhaps? Bluestreak wasn’t sure, his entire chassis tinkled with heat but he was no longer burning up. In fact he was tired, felt melted and mellow. His hands were resting on Sunstorm’s armor and he idly picked at a seam. “’Need ta go lie down… al’most in ‘charge now…”

He wanted to stay with Bluestreak! He didn't offer, sure it would be rejected, or lead to things too fast. "Is there a spare room, or can I borrow one of your brothers' berths for the night?" Sunstorm asked, content to stay where he was, but ready to move when needed. He had got a lot from Bluestreak... not as much as he would have with a Vossian mate, but... Sunstorm still thought Bluestreak was worth it. So cute, so gorgeous.

“Y-you…” Bluestreak gulped and pushed weakly to get the Seeker off him. Sunstorm responded willingly enough and even helped him to his peds. Shakily shutting off the water and getting a towel, the grey Helixian refused to look at his… his suitor. “You can use one of my brother’s berths, if they come back at all they won’t mind sharing one. I’m… we’ll t-talk more tomorrow, I guess…” He fled, there was no other way to put it. He fled to his room and forced himself to stop fretting and go into recharge. Luckily the sated state of his chassis helped with that.

Sunstorm, of course, let Bluestreak go. He then took advantage of being in the shower, rinsing off before leaving the bath room. Remembering which door was Bluestreak's, the Seeker went to one of the other doors, and managed to find recharge despite his own arousal. He was up before Bluestreak the next morning, or else the grounder was avoiding him. It didn't matter too much... It was odd to wake up and have nothing to do. Normally he walked in the garden before fueling... He looked up as the door opened.

Prowl would have preferred not to disturbed… whatever was going on between his younger brother and the Seeker priest. He had to get a few data pads though; this little family crisis wasn’t enough to stop orns of hard diplomatic work, no matter that he would have liked to be there for his brother. To his surprise, the door to Bluestreak’s quarters was still closed and Sunstorm was sitting in the common room looking rather at a loss. “Ah… how did… things go?”

"I can mostly touch him now!" Sunstorm answer, smiling. "He is so beautiful..." Abruptly remembering Bluestreak's 'offer' directly proceeding said touching, and the way the Helixian brothers had acted, Sunstorm added, "As I see it, he's still virgin. And we didn't bond... we do have ceremonies for that!" His smile grew brighter for a moment, and he nodded at Bluestreak's door. "I haven't checked in on him yet... I don't want to intrude."

Deciding that he needed to sit down, and trying very hard to hide his flush, Prowl found a chair. “I’m sure you have…” Answering with something he thought might be appropriate, voice faint, he wondered at the way Sunstorm focused on the ‘virgin’ part. “I… I don’t know what to do about this, I am not very experienced and I can’t instruct him.”

"Ah... instruct him in what? The... well, the only real problems I've noticed are cultural differences. ...And my underestimating how sensitive your type of wings are... Oh, yes! Do you know why he thinks I won't flirt with him?" Sunstorm tried to restrain himself. He didn't want to take up too much of Prowl's time, after all, or push boundaries that he didn't see.

“I can’t be his Gritor, I am… as inexperienced as he is.” Prowl had to fight not to flush, there was no shame in being a virgin but it wasn’t something you talked about… not unless you were about to bond and was asking someone to be your Gritor at least. “And… um, well… Helixian courting is pretty much done with our door-wings? That’s what we call flirting… I realize that Seeker don’t quite use the term the same way.” Helplessly bobbing his own doorwings, Prowl looked nervously at the Seeker priest.

"I still don't know what flirting has to do with finding one's mate..." Sunstorm muttered, mostly to himself. Gritor was... Right, Prowl had said it was a teacher. "Ah, as for the... inexperience... I am fully capable of teaching him. Or he is perfectly free to find a different teacher, if he wants, any priest would be willing. I could even invite a bonded priest, but I am of the impression that Bluestreak would not want a four-way session? ... I am not worried about his skill or knowledge, he is adorable as he is!"

“Flirting… it’s…if you like someone you express it by moving your door wings in certain patterns. If you more than just like you can be very ‘suggestive’ with them, l-like this.” Prowl turned a little so that Sunstorm had a better view of his back and gently dropped his door wings in a low flare before fluttering them and then brining them back up to half frame his helmet from behind. “In essence I just invited you to touch them along the bottom edge… which is more or less an invitation to interface.” This time Prowl couldn’t fight his heat flush, very uncomfortable with showing this to someone not a potential bond mate. “And I meant… that I can’t help him on a more relationship like plain, I have never had one…”

"But what does that have to do with finding your mate?" Sunstorm asked, replaying the motions in his processor. He wanted to recognize them if, or when, Bluestreak made such an invitation. "As for the relationship..." Sunstorm fluttered his wings uncertainly again. "We are talking. Spending time together. That is quite enough for knowing me less than a day, I would say! ...I could ask around, see if there is any one with a foreign mate who would be willing to talk to him...?"

“We don’t have the ‘help’ you seem to have… finding mates is a much more random event.” Prowl shrugged and turned back to face the golden Seeker again. “’Flirting’ is the only thing that Bluestreak knows in relation to finding a mate… he is likely disappointed that that ‘stage’ has been skipped. He has no choice any longer, he doesn’t need to intrigue or entice you. I don’t think bringing more strangers into this will help…”

Sunstorm looked at Prowl in complete confusion. "But... then... how do you know you have truly found your mate?" Helixians did not make _sense_! "And... if he doesn't flirt, how will I know he wants me?" Or, for that matter, how would anyone _else_ know that Bluestreak wanted them? That particular comment could wait, though... Sunstorm thought Prowl might spontaneously combust if it were brought up.

“Love...?” Prowl’s door wings bobbed lightly, amusement and confusion on his faceplates. It would be nice to have the certainty that the Seekers seemed to have, but at least they had a choice in the matter. “It’s a much longer and more unsure process then yours, that is for certain, but that’s why Blue’s so very upset, he is used to having a choice and now he has well, death or bond. Currently he doesn’t… and he will never have the opportunity to ‘flirt’ as he has been taught to. That’s the problem, more than likely.” Prowl felt a little evil, but he had to be honest.

Love... But one did not have to love one's mate... most did, most definitely, but friendship and respect seemed a much firmer base to build a family on. Of course, if the definition of friendship didn't include even the possibility of interfacing... "I... find the idea of... of chosing? a mate... I am sorry, but I find that... disturbing. I... would always fear that I missed the gods' will!" He... should tell Bluestreak, and soon, that he was free enough to seek pleasure from others as well... or would that hurt? "That does not change the fact that I am getting a processor ache from all of this!"

“I am sorry… as I said, I have as little experience with such things as Bluestr-“ The door to his younger brother’s room opened and the gray Datsun half stumbled out. “I will leave you alone, just here to get a few pads.” He dropped his door wings a little when Bluestreak sent him a panicky glance but held firm. This was between his brother and the priest!

Bluestreak wasn’t sure he wanted to face Sunstorm in the morning. Recharge had only helped him realize how much of a glitch he had been, not resolved anything about his… supposed mate to be.

He did not hesitate now in approaching Bluestreak and taking his hand. "Hello, pretty one. Did you recharge well? Would you like to look around Vos more today? I know a place we could fuel." Sunstorm was honestly trying not to push too hard... He had no idea what Bluestreak expected from him! "Um... you could tell me about how it differs from Helix, if you want?" And maybe then he could get a better grasp on where the pretty grey mech was coming from with his expectations. Yes, that might work...

Stifling the urge to pull his hand from Sunstorm’s grip, Bluestreak couldn’t help or prevent that his door wings drooped. It hadn’t been a nightmare; it really had all been true, bad and… good? He wasn’t sure if the pleasuring had been a good thing. But despite it all… his words and his anger, the golden Seeker was trying. Should he not be doing the same? “Um… fuel sounds g-good?”

Pulling Bluestreak towards the door, Sunstorm stopped before they left the apartment. "Ah... would it be asking too much for us to continue to hold hands outside?" He wasn't blind to Bluestreak's disappointment, but there wasn't really much he could do about it... "I mean... I remember how uncomfortable contact made you..." Sunstorm's hand tightened against Bluestreak's unconsciously.

“I-I… don’t know?” He really didn’t, and he really didn’t want to hurt the Seeker either. Bluestreak whimpered a little when the clawed hand of the larger mech tightened on his, it was pretty obvious that Sunstorm would prefer keeping him close, keeping them in contact. He did remember what contact had let to last dark cycle! Abruptly yanking his hand out of the other's grip, he shook his helmet… “I can’t! N-not yet…”

He was back to shaking as he resisted the urge to cuddle and sooth his resonant. "It's okay. That's why I asked. I'll... try to remember." Sunstorm knew he couldn't promise to keep his hands off Bluestreak, touching was too instinctive to him, too much his first reaction. "Fuel first. Then... hum, wherever you want, I guess. It really is interesting to walk everywhere... everything looks so different to me." He did leave the apartment then, pleased that at least Bluestreak was coming with him.

Getting himself worked up like that, so foolish and rude! Sunstorm hadn’t been trying to do anything but hold his hand. Bluestreak huffed and hiked his drooping door wings up to an acceptable rigid stance before following his… his Intended, he supposed.

“So… um, where are you taking me to refuel? And I don’t really know anything about Vos, that’s why I ended up… um… yeah? So, you can just show me things you like, I guess?” If nothing else, they would probably then see if they were even a little compatible in personality.

"It's an outside establishment, on the edge of a park. My brother used to take me there... The energon is, well, not the best I've had, but the people around make for good watching. Mostly actors, I think there's a temple to Argentron around there..." There had, if he remembered right, been a lot of improvisation going on. Very fun... And hopefully not too embarrassing for Bluestreak! Sunstorm stopped a moment later. "Um... I'm afraid I'm not sure how to get back outside..."

“You have a brother?” Safe subject! Or at least Bluestreak assumed it was a safe subject. “Does Vos produce many plays and holos? I don’t think I have ever seen a Vossian holo movie… what are they about?” Rambling was something he could do, and besides how bad could it be to talk about plays and holos and brothers for a bit?

Whoa, words! Without any pausing... Sunstorm grinned, following Bluestreak out of the building. "Yes, I'm the youngest of my family. My oldest brother is set to inherit what estate we have, and the next oldest is getting into trading, business, stuff like that. He's really interested in these negotiations... I think he's already planning to visit Helix if he can!" Sunstorm was happy to talk about his family, but... Bluestreak had asked other questions. "Our holos are... very dramatic. Half the time they're about families behaving badly. Or historical wars. ...Or dramas in the wars..."

“Really? Two brothers? What are your Creators like, do you see them often, and do you see your brothers often?” Bluestreak was pretty happy with talking, as long as he was having a conversation he was reasonably safe… right? “Dramatic? What is that supposed to mean… like a lot of explosions and stuff like that? Why haven’t I seen any in Helix? Or don’t you export those? Wait, wait! You didn’t have much of any export before did you? Um… only with Kaon and Simfur right?”

"Yes... Acid Storm is the oldest, he's green, and then Hailstorm, he's blue. They'll be so jealous of me, neither of them has found their mate yet." Sunstorm laughed, taking the lead again as they reached the street. "I see them fairly often, I can't wait for you to meet them! My Creators... well, of course I like them. They like to learn new things, Hail's gonna be busy telling them all about Helix if he's allowed to go. I won't let them pry into your life too much..." Sunstorm laughed again, reaching back to pull Bluestreak over for a hug, only remembering not to do that at the last moment. "Um... dramatic. Like, family betrayal, and unexpected sparklings, and secret mates... all types of insane stuff. Sometimes there's explosions, too. And yeah, we didn't have much export... Hail' would be happy to tell you all about that!"

“What do your Creators do? I would… like to meet them all? I’m sure they are all nice?” Swallowing a little nervously Bluestreak tried not to sound all too questioning about the last statements and failed utterly. It was just that he didn’t think they would be very happy with him as Sunstorm’s mate, or at least Intended. “I could always try and help H-Hailstorm with the um… customs we have? And um stuff…?”

Once again, Sunstorm had to look around a fair bit to make sure he was going in the correct direction. "Ah... they own a factory. Making- er. Toys... Oh dear. We'll have to tell Hail' to bring _other_ things to trade! He would love it if you would tell him about your customs, otherwise... Well, I'm sure you can imagine how your culture would react to a clueless Seeker!" Oh, that would so not have gone well... But Hailstorm had time to learn, and maybe he could teach Bluestreak a little too, and pass on what he learned to Sunstorm...

“Why? Helixian sparklings use toys just like any other sparklings. Oh, I would just love to see how they make them! Is it stuffed toys or remote controlled ones? I had this stuffed mesh creature that I called Perrdux, he belonged to Prowl once upon a time.” Bluestreak couldn’t see why it would be a problem for Hailstorm to sell toys, maybe they were all designed for fliers? There weren’t that many fliers in Helix, that was true. Hum… maybe it was very large toys?

Sunstorm stopped walking, processing Bluestreak's words for a moment before dissolving into helpless laughter. He had been trying not to embarrass Bluestreak... Laughter still not abating, Sunstorm pulled one of the 'toys' out of his subspace. He wasn't sure the Helixian would work out what it was... Sunstorm thought he could explain, if only he could stop _giggling_! It really wasn't fair to Bluestreak to make a scene like this...

Bluestreak wasn’t sure what he should feel about the laughter and settled for pouting even as he took the cylindrical thing that was half waved in his direction. Turning it over in his hands he held it up to examine it from every angle and poked at the buttons on the flat end. He nearly dropped the thing when it started vibrating. “What is this?”

"One... One of the toys...!" Sunstorm answered, and really, he was trying to calm down! Bluestreak just looked too cute all confused... Reclaiming the vibrator before it could fall, or be thrown, Sunstorm cycled his vents hard and managed to control the laughter enough that only a few giggles made it out. "Is not... is not for sparklings, pretty one...!" Though the toys could help in the making of said sparklings... Sunstorm giggled.

It was a little irritating that Sunstorm kept laughing, well giggling anyway. “If it’s not for sparklings then what is it for?” Despite his attempts at to keep his door wings still they twitched stiffly. Bluestreak reached out to examine the toy again, but Sunstorm fended him off. “Well! You could just tell me, I have no idea what a fully upgraded mech would do with toys anyway!”

That very nearly set Sunstorm to giggling again, but the annoyed twitch helped him stave the amusement off. "Oh, Bluestreak... I want to hug you right now!" He didn't, taking a moment longer to make sure he could speak just a little quieter. "It's an interface toy, pretty one. This particular toy goes in a valve. And that is why Hail' should _not_ bring the toys to Helix..." Not until he could sell them without drawing negative attention... That would be for the blue Seeker to judge!

Bluestreak’s optics flickered offline for a click and then he pulled away from the golden Seeker. “A-are you serious? H-how can you be w-waving it around like that then?!” And to just go handing it over to an unsuspecting mech, Vector Sigma! He had been holding that… that thing!

He leaned forward, but stopped before it became a full step towards Bluestreak. Poor innocent mech... "Everyone who looks at me can already guess that I have some. And I know you try not to look, but I also know you've seen what we consider appropriate public behavior. A priest waving around a vibrator barely rates a glance. ...While laughing like a demented thing, that IS worth a look. I... apologize." Sunstorm's wings drooped, he didn't mean to make Bluestreak uncomfortable... "Um... energon?"

Maddeningly enough, the drooping of the Seeker’s wings were enough like the drooping of door wings that Bluestreak immediately felt guilty for ‘blowing up’. “Um… energon, right! Could you… could you put that… thing away?”

Sunstorm complied, slipping his toy back into his subspace and looking around a little. "I do think you'll enjoy the park... Most people there are quite flamboyant, but less touchy than average." It had confused him the first time Acidstorm had taken him there... Pretty sure he had the direction right, Sunstorm began walking.

“Flamboyant? And why less touchy?” Bluestreak knew he sounded very ‘short’, almost clipped as he tried to get back to comfortable chatter. He couldn’t believe that Sunstorm’s family unit lived by selling… interface toys. He hadn’t even known you could get such things…

"Flamboyant, half of them are actors. Um... you'll see! Touchy... They are far less likely to be groping or 'facing, I meant." Apparently he couldn't be oblique. He would just have to run the risk of embarrassing Bluestreak... "Why they're that way, I'm not sure. Maybe they're too busy acting? I really do think you'll enjoy watching." And hopefully none of the improvisational actors would try to include them in a scene. It could be fun, but... Sunstorm wasn't sure Bluestreak would enjoy it, he was so tense...

“Ah, acting? As in rehearsing?” That had to be safe to watch… presumably they wouldn’t be curious about him and his door wings if he was with another Seeker and they were busy. Bluestreak was rather sure he couldn’t handle anyone else pawing at his chassis. No, Sunstorm was bad enough.

"Improvising. It's less distant than a formal play, and a lot of fun to watch. We're almost there, you'll see." Sunstorm reached back, hand brushing against Bluestreak's armor before he remembered, again, that he wasn't welcome to touch. Not in public... barely in private! Sunstorm's wings drooped, but he pulled his hand away, glancing up to get his bearings before turning down another street. Yes, almost there.

Jumping at the touch, Bluestreak managed to clamp down on the ‘don’t touch me’ that was his second reaction. Sunstorm was tying, he couldn’t help being what he was… he couldn’t help that what he ‘was’ was the problem. The young Helixian shuddered briefly… he had really liked what Sunstorm had done to him, he just couldn’t get past the whole sharing thing. “So actors aren’t like the rest of you, or is it something with the act of acting that makes them less prone to… displays?”

Displays. That was a good word for it, as good as any... or better, since it seemed less likely to embarrass Bluestreak even more. "I don't know. I think they're tied more to Argentron, that may have something to do with it. I'm sure that it's not that they're tired out... Here we are!" The park was really only a little ways from his family's home, though Sunstorm didn't remember coming here until he was just beginning to mature. All that meant was that Acidstorm hadn't found it before then... The energon shop was on the edge of the park, which already had a fair number of people in it.

“You make no sense…” Bluestreak blinked at the open park… very open with an odd sort of layout that made big open slashes of ground free for… Oh, landing space of course. “Um… so the theater district and studios are near here? We haven’t gone to see anything yet, actually I think I know why now.” Frowning a little, Bluestreak remembered that Prowl had told him Seekers were very explicit, and that they could see a play when he had acclimated to the citystate.

"I tend to think that you make no sense..." Sunstorm answered. He had certainly thought that ofter enough in the last orn! "Hum... yes, the theaters are more over there," he pointed, "and the studios are down that way, further from the city center. What flavor energon?" Oh! Maybe Bluestreak would like to sit some place and watch Sunstorm fly...! He would love to show off for his mate... on second thought, that, like so very much, would have to wait. Dammit all...

“Hum? Oh, ugh… do they have deep red? And um, tube candy?” Bluestreak had been looking thoughtfully in the direction Sunstorm had been pointing and it took him a moment to realize what the Seeker wanted. “I like most stuff, and I feel like candy… is that okay?”

"Of course it is!" And now he wanted to kiss Bluestreak... Sunstorm couldn't hold back a soft sigh, this was going to be a _long_ cycle. It didn't take long to buy the energon, red for Bluestreak and violet for Sunstorm, and the Seeker splurged a little, buying himself some candy as well. "Now to find a place to sit... And if anyone tries to include you in a scene, just say you prefer to watch." Sunstorm managed to smile again, waiting for Bluestreak to chose seats.

“…” Bluestreak strangled the surge of fear at the idea of being accosted and pointed wordlessly to an out of the way seating arrangement. It was sort of in a niche, which was all to the good, that meant no one could creep up on him. “Oh, they did have tube candy!” Belatedly realizing this Bluestreak smiled brilliantly, relived that something at least, finally, went his way.

Well, if one wanted to stay out of the scenes, such a niche was a good idea. Sunstorm knew better than to tell Bluestreak what such little compartments were generally for... it would only make him needlessly uncomfortable! "Yes, they did. And I thought it looked good... So! You were going to tell me about Helix, no? Or was I telling you more about my brothers...?"

“Um… you were telling me about your family? And… I don’t know, what do you want to know about Helix?” Bluestreak was looking between his cube and the candy tubes a little forlornly. He really should start with proper fuel but…

"Oh, go on, indulge yourself!" Sunstorm could tell well enough what Bluestreak wanted to do... And he wanted to see Bluestreak happy again! As long as the red cube got drunk at some point, the yellow Seeker wasn't too worried. "Hum... I'm actually not sure what else to say about my family... I really should visit them again soon, but that can wait a little... You said Helix is by the ocean? What is that like?"

“The ocean?” Bluestreak flickered his optics in surprise, and guiltily took a tube. “It’s very wet? And big… and we can see some of the Praxus islands from the coast on a really bright, clear light cycle.” Sticking the tube in his mouth he thought his answer over for a moment before nodding, that was pretty much that. Leaning back and tipping his head back he bit into the candy top, the thing was filled with a very dark, sticky, green energon, and he hummed happily as he tried to suck the filling out.

As soon as Bluestreak picked up the treat, Sunstorm realized he had made a mistake. Zephyrus' winds, the Helixian was alluring in almost everything he did... Sunstorm badly needed to overload later... mm, with Bluestreak watching, or helping... "I've, er... heard that it's kind of like the sky, only on the ground? Well, and wet. Not that the sky can't be wet...!" Energon, energon was good, and Sunstorm tried not to watch Bluestreak too intently around the violet cube.

“You could say that…” Bluestreak stopped sucking on his tube, instead taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. “There are cycles where the light and the fog make it seem like there is nothing but sky forever… one big gray mass of it.” Shrugging a little he took another bite and poked his cube curiously. 

“You can get down to the water some places, but we don’t have much in the way of beaches… because of those cliffs I told you about? They are really tall and sheer, Prowl told me, and I was taught about it in history class, that Helix had more land mass long ago but then there was a big earth shaking and some of it broke off…”

Bitting... that helped. It at least broke Sunstorm's fantasies rather harshly! He could look away from Bluestreak now... "That sounds... lovely. I'd love to visit with you in the future... Some of the land just broke off? Wow... that's kind of frightening!" The thought of the winds that such cliffs would have... Hailstorm would love to play in them. Sunstorm would leave him to it, not the best of fliers. He served Zephyrus with passion, others could storm-dance.

“Naw… it was so long in the past, and I guess I’m used to it?” Bluestreak shrugged and took the cube, determined not to be lured by another piece of candy till he had some real fuel in his tank. No need to get himself sick on top of everything else. “Visit with me? I guess that could be arranged… though I really don’t know what the family will say about you. I think you’ll need to learn not to touch everyone and talk properly with your wings first… Overdrive is kind of not a very happy mech if the rules are not followed to the letter.” The family head would be less then stellar with this whole thing, Bluestreak was sure about that. He had been nagging Prowl about getting a mate for vorns now, as long as he could remember in fact.

Sunstorm considered for a moment if he really wanted the candy once his energon was gone. The deciding factor was that Bluestreak wouldn't _realize_ how suggestive it could be. "That would include not touching you...? And what's wrong with my wings?" For that matter, who was Overdrive, but they could get to that... at least Bluestreak was talking about a future with him. That was very good! Sunstorm nibbled on the treat, fluttering his wings and wondering what he was doing 'wrong' with them while waiting for Bluestreak's answers.

“Not touching me in public and limiting your touching when with the family, yes.” Bluestreak took another sip of his energon before focusing on the golden wings. “There’s nothing wrong with them really, you just don’t talk right with them… or rather you talk Seeker, not door-wing?”

"That still doesn't make sense to me..." Sunstorm grumbled quietly. He flicked his wings in a slightly more complicated manner when he realized Bluestreak was looking at them... "You'll have to teach me, then? I don't mind the idea of us sharing something that only a few here will understand, either!" His smile was genuine, just before he started licking the filling out of his treat.

Bluestreak couldn’t help grinning, it was like being a sparkling again and attempting to make a secret language! “Only if you’ll teach me Seeker? Then we can talk that when we are in Helix, this will be fun!” He abandoned his, still more than half full, cube in favor of another tube candy. Nipping the top off, he tilted his head at Sunstorm, wondering if he could do that with his glossa… not likely. Oh well, the current tube had powdery crystal in it anyway, sort of sharp and spicy? He didn’t know the flavor… “What is this?” holding the candy out to Sunstorm, he asked, head tilting the other way and optics wide.

"Of course I will!" Sunstorm agreed enthusiastically. He would have to do that anyway, but it would be even more fun like this! "And use it in Helix, yes." Finishing off his treat in a couple of quick bites, Sunstorm looked at the one Bluestreak offered, resisting the urge to kiss the innocent faceplates. "Er... What do you mean, what is it?" He took a taste, humming a little and trying not to get the powder everywhere. Bluestreak wouldn't lick it off, after all.

“I don’t know the flavor, what is it, pure crystal or some sort of mix? It’s good!” He couldn’t help but giggle as Sunstorm tried to prevent dusting himself with the powder. It was a little odd, the tubes were more brittle then he was used to… almost as if they were meant to break and spill their content. Naw, just another wax blend, Vos was so different!

Handing the tube back and checking himself for spills, Sunstorm answered, "Oh, um... I think it's a mix? I'm not really sure... I don't make the stuff, just consume it. Do you like it?" The Seeker debated taking another tube for himself, but there were only a couple left... and he kind of wanted to watch Bluestreak eat them. No one could blame him for that, surely! Sunstorm was pretty sure it was a bad idea, but he still didn't reach for a tube.

“Yes, I like it! Is a little difficult eating it neatly with the brittle wax, but it tastes great.” Taking a bite and smiling was a mistake though, the powder just puffed and landed everywhere. Bluestreak quickly shoved the rest of the treat into his mouth and licked his fingers to swipe up spilled powder. So silly! But he liked it, it was almost like being a youngling again… surreal in a way?

"I am not sure eating it neatly is the point..." Sunstorm answered, more than a little distracted. After only a moment, though, he made himself look away from Bluestreak. He didn't want to spoil the mood. Not again... "Enjoying it is the most important part. But you really ought to have more from you cube, Blue'..." Maybe that would give Sunstorm time to, hum... cool down.

“Yeah, I should… don’t want to get sick, mm, can we go see the park after?” Taking his cube Bluestreak, used his other hand to try and locate the last of the powder on his face, licking it off his fingers. He didn’t pay much attention to Sunstorm or the way the other’s wings kept moving. “I wonder just what Overdrive will say about this… he’s very picky about traditions and I’m still very young and neither Prowl or Smokescreen has mates yet… but Lyru will be happy, at least if he thinks I’m happy… I’m not really sure about that yet.”

"Of course we can," Sunstorm agreed. He would love to show Bluestreak through the temple's garden, all the beauty there... and some of the nooks... And there his thoughts went again. It didn't help to watch Bluestreak suck his fingers...! "At least... you are not unhappy? ... Wait, why would it matter... you're supposed to mate in age order? But what if- oh yeah. It's a lot more complicated for you..." Flirting and love and... and not _knowing_ , that fear of missing one's true fate... How could one miss fate? Sunstorm's processor jumped on the distraction.

“We~ell… Not necessarily in age order but… well, okay yes then, in age order.” Bluestreak shrugged and his door wings made a graceful dip and flare before he managed to freeze them again. It was probably a silly tradition, it was very old and mostly it wasn’t all that upheld but Overdrive was… yeah. “Why is it more complicated for us? And no… right now at least I’m not too unhappy.” Even if he wasn’t too happy with having to admit that!

The movement had Sunstorm reaching for the door wings before realizing there was a table between him and Bluestreak. He knew that was a good thing, no matter what he felt right now... "You do your flirting and falling in love before mating, or even knowing that you will mate. It... sounds like so much uncertainty. Especially if you can't even touch in public... Why age order?" Not that there was anything Sunstorm could do about that. Frankly, he couldn't quite imagine Prowl mated at all... "And what happens if an elder brother simply... doesn't mate? What about the younger then?"

“The insecurity is part of life… I think this certainty of yours, ours?, is what scares me the most, makes me the most unhappy?” Bluestreak looked away from the golden Seeker, unable to find a way to soften his words. “He can join the ranks of the Helixian monks, that way he frees up his younger siblings to do what they want, it’s not that big… wasn’t that big a deal for Prowl or Smokescreen or me yet, with me and Smokes’ being so young.”

"The idea of leaving something so important to... chance... That frightens me. I don't mind uncertainty, but... about mating?" Sunstorm shook his head a little. Sure, there was always the chance that love wouldn't follow... "So, what, that's the choice? Hope to mate while you're young, or join the monks to clear the wa- wait. Aren't the monks _celibate_?" Sunstorm couldn't help the horror the idea left him in. The whole thing was insane!

“Some of them are?” Bluestreak flickered his optics at the golden Seeker, wondering at the horror on his faceplates. “It depends really, and it’s not really done that often anymore… neither do I think Prowl or Smokescreen will do it. I mean they can’t help that you have a… well, yeah?”

"Mate or be _celibate_? Ai! Those should not be the only two choices!" He was all for leaving others to their culture. And if someone, for whatever incomprehensible reason, _wanted_ to be... celibate... well, that was their choice! But... but... "I certainly hope they don't feel as though they... must. I hope they don't at all, but... well, that _is_ their choice." Blindly, Sunstorm reached for one of the remaining treats. He needed something to take his processor off... yeah. Celibate...

“They are not all celibate! Only the most dedicated are… and if one finds that he is not happy as a monk he can stop being one. Unless of course he has entered into the first ranks, it’s a very big decision to take!” Bluestreak took a swallow of his cube just to keep from saying something nasty about Seekers and their libidos. He wasn’t sure why he got angry, aside from being reminded again that Sunstorm was… what he was. “And I highly doubt that Prowl or Smokescreen intend to become monks and I am very sure that neither will want to be first ranks!”

"Oh. Well... good... um..." Sunstorm deflated, head dropping against the table. "I'm sorry... I admire their dedication, really! Just... yeah. Anyone higher than a novitiate of Zephyrus would find celibacy... quite literally impossible! And... I still shouldn't have said any of that." Sunstorm spoke into the table, hand loosely resting on the energon tube he had found.

“Well… I could say a lot of very unflattering things about you and the other priests, and I would be as wrong as you are…” Bluestreak hesitated a little, the reached out and tapped Sunstorm’s helmet lightly. “We both have a lot to learn, both of us… I just can’t throw away everything I have leaned over one dark cycle, Sunstorm, I don’t know if I can ever learn to love you…”

Sunstorm wasn't completely sure what Bluestreak might say. He might even be interested in finding out... "I- I know... I'm sorry for pushing..." Turning his head, the Seeker was able to see Bluestreak, at least. "I am... not sure if it helps, but... I don't ask for love. Love, romantic love like others have... It is not in our dreams. We often love our mates, but... well, I doubt my Creators are more than good friends. That's probably part of why only merging is reserved for mates..." And Bluestreak was still not touching him after that tap!

Bluestreak pulled back, hugging himself as his door wings drooped dejectedly despite his best efforts to keep them rigid. “No, that doesn’t help a whole lot! I’m… I have been raised to hope for love? And now, now I just have to be satisfied with you? A mate that will only be my mate of name… Oh, I know that part of it is because you’re a priest, but that doesn’t help at all!”

"I... could love you. I think I already adore you..." The thought were offered uncertainly, and Sunstorm had to look away from Bluestreak to keep from embracing him. "I would prefer love to friendship... or rather, love with friendship. I am... not sure what you mean by only a mate of name?" Sunstorm had an idea, but he would rather be sure that he was addressing the correct issue. He almost wished he could stop being a priest, did wish he could give Bluestreak more of what the Helixian wanted... It was not possible, not for Sunstorm. He was not sparked like that. His brothers could have...

The words only served to make Bluestreak press his door wings further against his back as well as shake his helmet in denial. He didn’t want nice words and half lies. True, he could be wrong and Sunstorm could be telling him the truth… “I already told you… Helixians keep to one mate, very rarely two; you don’t even keep your touch to mates! I can’t… I can’t just… I’m not sure how to accept that, I know I have to but I don’t know how…”

"I wish I could, for you. I can't, I'm sorry! And I... I simply do not see why even basic touch is so... it is just... The urge to comfort another, or to receive... I am sure you have felt that, Bluestreak...!" Sunstorm was sure that they both wanted to touch now, the not really gentle cuddling... Sunstorm was also angry enough about circumstances to wish that the more 'traditional' kidnapping would have lead to favorable outcome and so been possible in this case! "I'm not... going to let you die. I thought about in last night, I probably should have said so earlier..."

“Oh, what a relief!” Bluestreak couldn’t help his bitingly sarcastic tone or the brief angry flare of his door wings before they drooped again. He really should be nicer… it wasn’t Sunstorm's fault they were so different. “I’m sorry… I just can’t give you whatever it is you want! I just want it over with so I don’t have to worry and… and… be in pain.” Because he kept hurting, his spark hurt! And he really couldn’t give Sunstorm love, or even friendship as things stood now.

Sunstorm wrapped his arms around himself, very much miserable. Even with a foreign mate... this was supposed to be a happy time! Getting to know each other in all ways... "Do you... feel any affection for me at all? Or... or even the chance?" Sunstorm was pretty sure that Bluestreak felt just as bad as he did... Perversely enough, that provided some comfort. "Please... anything at all..."

“I…” Bluestreak faltered, it wasn’t in his nature to hurt people, no matter that he had been a little badly behaved glitch for the past two cycles. Sunstorm’s tone was so… pleading? As if the mech was just on the verge of giving up. He wanted to make the other happy, to at least be able to tell him something encouraging. But the Helixian was determined not to lie. “Maybe there is a chance… I don’t know and I can’t promise. Right now I… I resent you, and all that you stand for. I know you don’t understand this very well, but you have robbed me of so much! I know it’s not your fault, but I can’t change that you’re the only real focus for, well, those feelings.”

"I know I have. I don't understand 'what', beyond knowing, understanding, that I have... taken dreams from you... I do not need to understand the dreams..." Bluestreak was not the only one to lose his dreams, of course. Love, as the Helixian spoke of it, had not factored in to Sunstorm's dreams, but so much else had... It did not matter! Resonance was a Seeker thing, and so the Seekers had to do their best to ease things. "A chance is enough! We... we can start planning the... bonding ceremony..." He sounded as though he were speaking of a funeral. Sunstorm was not sure he could force himself to go through with it, it was so _close_ to being totally wrong... His only hope was that things changed for the better before the time came. "I'm sorry..." Even though he had done nothing wrong...

Bluestreak flinched at the tone Sunstorm used when talking about their ‘bonding ceremony’. This was not at all what he had thought it would be! There was no romance, no shy flirting, no nothing! Just we have to, within the vorn or we both die. ‘Vector Sigma, how is this fair? Zep… Zephyrus, why?’ Even as the words, the prayers went though his processor he knew they wouldn’t be answered. For whatever reason the Gods had decided he deserved this, that Sunstorm deserved this… “I guess… now, um… would you show me the park first?”

"Park. Yeah. ...Yeah." Sunstorm forced his wings up, pouting really wouldn't achieve much. The rest of the cycle went well enough, though nothing could disguise their tenseness. The next was more of the same, and he finally told his family that he had news.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have to meet the inlaws sometime.

Acid Storm, it seemed, had news too, and so on this, the third orn after discovering the pit, Sunstorm was bringing his resonant to meet his family. His mood was not at all helped by the wholly unwanted lesson on celibacy Sunstorm had been enduring. "I'll try to keep them off of you, but... there is only so much I can do, Bluestreak!" he warned, opening the door.

Shivering at the words, Bluestreak tried to steel himself. Sunstorm had been warning him about this for the past orn or so. He knew why, of course, but it was grating on his nerves and he really didn’t have a lot of nerves left! “I know, I know! Keep close to you.” Muttering lowly, the Helixian tried to get a proper expression to stick on his faceplates. It was hard though, this was a farce! There was nothing happy about it, or anticipatory, or, well, anything positive to say about this. It was pure strain, and now he had to meet the Creators… and they were going to want to touch him, possibly a lot.

“Sun’? Acid’?” Goldwing heard the door chime and almost raced around the corner. He couldn’t believe that two of his little sparklings had found mates almost at the same time! It was something to celebrate, that was for sure. And he hadn’t seen Sunstorm for almost a groon. He was really curious as to the kind of mech his little Priest had found… “Oh, Sunstorm! I should have known you would be here first, it’s such a long time since I saw you last!” Hugging his creation to him, Goldwing ignored the rest of the world for a few precious seconds.

Sunstorm almost melted into the embrace, unstrained and so familiar... He needed this so badly right now! "Mm... I know...! But the temple's been so busy with all the recent happenings!" Heat was always a busy time, and the Winglord's bonding, and then the prayers about the negotiations... yes, busy! "Can we go in, I want to see everyone! Um... It's just Creator and Hail' right now?"

"Yes, but Acid' should be here soon. Or we can all wait here until Hail' decides to get over here..." Nighthowl drawled, waiting for Goldwing to let Sunstorm go before going for his own hug. He spent the moments that took looking at the mech his creation had bought home. Foreign... well, he would be very interested in hearing about that, but it could wait! He had missed Sunstorm just as much as Goldwing had, after all!

The first Seeker had almost knocked Sunstorm down, but the priest didn’t seem to mind it. Bluestreak watched the proceedings with wide optics. He squeaked and backed into the closed door when the new golden and blue Seeker turned his attention to him, golden optics shining with curiosity. Panic rose when the mech took a step towards him hands held out in what could be nothing but a prelude to a hug. 

“Sunstorm!” 

Goldwing stopped, froze, at the panic on the small mech’s faceplates. Only for a second though, the poor thing! He must be completely overwhelmed by everything. “There, there, little one, we’re not going to bite you.” Pulling the trembling chassis into a gentle embrace, he was surprised when it only earned him another panicked sound and small hands pushing at his upper abdominal plates.

Unhappily slipping from his Creator's hold, Sunstorm pulled Goldwing off Bluestreak. "Don't, don't! Blue... he's not big on touch, you're scaring him!" Dang, he had hoped to have a little more time before going into that... "Inside, inside please... Blue'? It's okay... you're okay...!" Putting himself between his Creators and his resonant, Sunstorm shook with the effort not to comfort Bluestreak physically. "Come on... it will be better with everyone sitting down, no?"

Abruptly finding his arms empty again, Nighthowl pouted. And just what did Sunstorm mean, not big on touch...? "Come on, Gold', Sun's got a point! You can ask your questions inside, and maybe even wait until Acid' is here?" No need to make Sunstorm repeat everything! Grabbing a gold and blue wing, Nighthowl pulled his mate into the main room.

This was not a good idea! So not a good idea… but he really didn’t have a choice, did he? Unable to keep his door wings up, Bluestreak nodded desolately. How in the Pit was he supposed to fit into this family when he almost stasis locked from a simple hug?

“What did I do wrong?” Goldwing was rather shocked; he had never tried to have his touch rejected. Most certainly not something as simple as a hug, and the little mech looked about to keel over. He worriedly rubbed his hands together as he followed his mate’s pull, looking over his shoulder at his Creation and the young resonant.

"He... doesn't like touch... It's okay, I should have told you when I called!" Sunstorm answered, leading Bluestreak in and claiming a couch, leaving an end free for Bluestreak if the Helixian wanted it. "It's... I'll explain when everyone's here, please? How, um... How is everything else going? You're all well...?"

It was... beyond wrong to see Sunstorm being so distant with... with _any_ mech, let alone... Nighthowl sat down with Goldwing, soothing him. "Ah... yes. Hail' is thrilled at the chance for new opportunities. And your Carrier and I have been adjusting to a house that seems to be emptying... I guess that will change soon enough!"

Huddling against the couch armrest, as far from Sunstorm and everyone else as he could, Bluestreak refused to lift his head. This was beyond embarrassing! He just had no words to classify it, oh thank all the gods that Prowl and Smokescreen wasn’t here… At least they seemed pretty okay with leaving him alone to regain what cool he could. The lack of a proper back rest made the armrest even more desirable, Seeker furniture would be the offlining of him!

Gently smacking Nighthowl’s shoulder, Goldwing grinned, just a tiny bit forced. He was not at all sure what to do with the unhappy looking little mech and ignoring him just didn’t seem right! “You are a little fast there, Night’, they have yet to bond, much less provide grandsparklings!” Though it would be so nice to have littles running around again, maybe even a cute little grounder… that wouldn’t be something to object to.

“Hey, Sun’!” Haphazardly depositing a tray of candy and tiny sip sized cubes on a nearby table, Hailstorm grabbed his brother by his top wing edges. “Long time no see! Have you been busy during the heat?” The knowing, lazy grin on his faceplates couldn’t hide the fact that the middle brother was thrilled to see the golden Seeker again.

Sparklings... _not_ a good topic! Thoughts shifted into a squeak as Hailstorm grabbed him, and Sunstorm reached up, pulling his brother down for a quick nuzzle. "Of course I was! Zephyrus... We _all_ were! You know that perfectly well, slagger!" Not that the heat was really a better conversational topic... And three orns with only his hand, he was going crazy!

"Well, who said I was talking about them..." Nighthowl defended weakly, rubbing his shoulder melodramatically. "We have another creation who's bonding soon..." Who should be here soon, actually... Twisting to look at the door, Nighthowl almost missed the oddly discomforted look on Sunstorm's face.

The familiar touching here didn’t really upset Bluestreak, aside from the fact that they did it in front of a virtual stranger that was, and he relaxed a little. If only they weren’t all so large and touchy-feely! And they probably all expected him to be thrilled at having their Creation/brother for a resonant. Perfect… 

“Stop teasing your brother, Hailstorm, and bring the tray over here.” Goldwing’s smile belied the stern orders. Mostly he was trying to get his middle creation away from the little grounder so as not to have a repeat of his own mistake.

“Aww! Carrier, I have missed him… and I need to be presented probably for the little resonant, don’t I, Brother?” Hailstorm turned, grin faltering when he saw the strangely tense pose of the small mech. Something was not right here.

Sunstorm actually did hide his face in his hands at that. Only for a moment, he recovered fast enough to snag a few candies off the tray. "I swear I have manners, really! This is Bluestreak, he's Helixian and they are not big on having strangers touch them... Um, Blue', I've mentioned Hailstorm, and Goldwing is my Carrier, and Nighthowl's my Creator, and Acid Storm is not _here_." Yes, the last fact made the golden Seeker pout a little.

Nighthowl nodded as he was introduced, mimicking Sunstorm by picking a treat off the tray. "Yes, we did _try_ to give you some manners..."

Swallowing nervously Bluestreak finally managed to lift his head and look at something other then his hands. “H… Hello.” He sounded like a halfprocessorless… something! And rude as all Pit, because he didn’t sound the least bit like he wanted to be here or meet Sunstorm’s family unit. Well, he didn’t really, but that didn’t mean he had to sound like someone judged to offlinning. “I’m… pleased to meet you all?” ‘Oh yes, brilliant save there.’ His inner sarcastic voice made his door wings drop even further.

“Ah..?” Goldwing cast a narrow opticked glance at his youngest creation before shifting forward a little. “We are very pleased to meet you, Bluestreak, I am very sorry if I scared you out there.”

Oh sure, the little thing sounded like he would have rather walked though acid rain for a full cycle. Hailstorm picked the tray back up and placed in on the main table before dumping himself in a chair. “Very pleased to meet you! I am very envious, you know? Sunstorm and Acid Storm finding both their mates? I wish I was so lucky…”

That made Sunstorm hunch just a little, because while it wasn't, quite, wrong enough to let themselves deactivate, it wasn't _right_ like Hailstorm thought... "I'm just glad mine's so sweet and cute," he managed, because Bluestreak _was_ , and Sunstorm was sure that his family would realize eventually, and he was very happy that the door chime chose then to ping.

"I'll get it!" Nighthowl said, standing. He wasn't surprised to see Acid Storm and _his_ Intended, and somewhere in between greeting hugs and ushering them inside, he remembered to warn them about touching the uncomfortable grounder.

“Ah… no, no it’s fine really; I’m just not used to… touching… people.” Bluestreak flickered his optics and wished he could go someplace to hide, preferably for a few vorns. Luckily, or not, the embarrassingly strained situation was broken up when two more Seekers joined them.

Goldwing didn’t believe that for a breem, but he let it be, standing to greet his eldest and Windsheer enthusiastically. He had always liked the secretary, and Nighthowl had been very pleased with him… in more than one way. 

Hailstorm kept to his seat, letting his older brother jump him, observing the grounder’s nervous behavior for as long as he could. “Hey, brother, nice little catch there… a very pretty pair of wings.”

It wasn’t in the least awkward to greet his employer, and former lover, Windsheer was however glad that he had met them prior to this. It could have been very strange… “Hello, you must be Su… oh? Oh my, it’s you!”

Looking up with a mostly-happy smile, Sunstorm trailed off into a flutter of surprise. "You? Wow, I've really been out of the loop..." He didn't remember either of his Creators hiring the mech, or talking about it... "I told you speaking to him was a good start!" He didn't add that the only reason he actually remembered the mech was because of Bluestreak's later reaction... "I am Sunstorm, yes... I never caught your name?"

"He's one of the best secretaries I've ever had," Nighthowl answered, pulling Windsheer into another hug, since Acid Storm was still greeting Hailstorm.

"His name's Windsheer. Now how do you know him?" Acid Storm said, grabbing his own small cube of energon before leaving Hailstorm in favor of Sunstorm. "And who's the cute grounder, Sun'? Or have I missed introductions...?"

Bluestreak fairly cringed, also recognizing the new Seeker, well one of them anyway. He hadn’t exactly had the friendliest thoughts about the mech. And everyone was touching again! ‘Please, please, Vector Sigma, don’t let them try and touch me again!’ It did not help that Acid Storm suddenly turned his interest on to him, either!

Goldwing laughed at his mate before ushering both Seekers to the table. He wasn’t blind after all; Bluestreak was very much not comfortable with all of them bouncing around. Why he was so shy he couldn’t fathom, the mech was small, almost delicate to look at, but not helpless or ugly. He had to have had suitors in droves! Sunstorm was a lucky mech.

Still not bothering to get up, Hailstorm waved at Windsheer and fluttered his wings in a less then chaste manner. Sure the Seeker was Acid Storm’s mate, didn’t mean his older brother wouldn’t share… speaking of sharing? How would a grounder be to berth, especially such a relatively small one? Slightly darkened gold optics turned back to Bluestreak.

“He was the priest I spoke to… I mean, before I spoke to you? I encountered him by pure luck, he was outside the council chamber that is used for the trade negotiations… with that mech.” Windsheer gestured at Bluestreak. “He was kind enough to give me half a breem and some good advice.”

"If I had known he was talking about _you_ , Acid', I would have told him to show up with that sticky energon all over him..." Sunstorm added, nuzzling his brother before pushing him off towards his mate and trying not to feel... jealous. _He_ got someone who understood... "You did miss introduction, but I can do them again. This is Bluestreak. Blue, this is my brother Acid Storm, and you seem to remember... Ah, Windsheer, yes?" Looking around a little, Sunstorm caught Hailstorm's look and spread his wings, hiding Bluestreak from his blue brother. Hailstorm didn't mean anything, but...

More or less draping himself over his future mate, Acid Storm looked at Sunstorm oddly, but didn't address his unusual show. "Well, I'm glad for the advise he did give you, Wind'... and you can try the energon later!"

He felt lost, completely and utterly lost. Bluestreak was painfully aware that he didn’t fit in to this family. He just didn’t know how to, or plainly couldn’t, act like they did. It didn’t help that he remembered clearly how ‘Windsheer’ had been crawling all over Sunstorm… it made him almost sick to his tanks.

“It’s a small citystate…” Fluttering his wings with some amusement, Goldwing settled back in his chair. “Now that introductions are over, Sunstorm?” He really wanted to know what was up with his youngest Creation!

Huh? Sunstorm was usually the first to share a lover, long or short term. There was a reason Hailstorm’s younger brother had chosen to become priest, after all! It couldn’t be because of the resonance either, it didn’t change a mech in that way… which meant it had something to do with the little grounder.

Windsheer did flush a little at the idea of presenting himself like an oversized goody, but was quick to welcome his mate-to-be back in his arms. Goldwing’s sudden topic change caught his attention though, making him droop his wings a little with confusion.

Yes, what was going on... This behavior was not at _all_ typical of their youngest, no matter how he played at typical behaviors like teasing Acid Storm. Bluestreak was just barely visible behind golden wings, but Nighthowl was, understandably, more concerned about his creation.

He sighed a little, reaching for Bluestreak and stopping before he reached the frightened little mech. It had become familiar, the presence of even one mech meant no contact... Sunstorm bit back a whimper and dropped his wings, looking at his family. "Well... actually, Windsheer, I was there because I was waiting for Blue's brothers. They're... the Helixians, you know? Prowl's involved in the negotiating... I've kind of been staying with them. Their culture is so different, Blue's been having... a lot of trouble adjusting. So have I... There's a lot you'll have to learn before trying to trade there, Hail! No touching in public, no talking about facing...!" Sunstorm stopped himself, not wanting to embarrass Bluestreak by mentioning... well, much of anything...

Acid Storm was busy nuzzling and stroking Windsheer, trying to soothe his confusion and otherwise enjoy his presence. He almost missed the first part of Sunstorm's explanation... "They don't _touch_?" Well, no wonder Sunstorm was behaving so... awkwardly. "Well, but that's... why?"

Shivering, Bluestreak hid his heat flushed faceplates in his hands, only barely keeping back a whimper. This was… bad. This was the Pit!

It didn’t take a genius to make the connections, and Goldwing was at the couch pulling his youngest into his lap almost at once. “Oh… this must be hard on you both!” He couldn’t offer comfort to Bluestreak, not without encroaching again. Oh frag! Had it been either Acid Storm or Hailstorm it wouldn’t be a problem, but Sunstorm? Zephyrus have mercy!

“Oh?” Hailstorm’s wings drooped as he realized why Sunstorm had tried to hide his Intended away. Then he realized that the mech, he hadn’t been able to see his optics, was a Helixian. Then he realized just what his brother had said… “Good gods! No touching at all? How do they… how can you not talk about… what?”

Tilting his head, Windsheer flickered his optics before he too hid his face plates in his hands. Oh, Zephyrus no! What a way to get to know a new family member, Bluestreak had to have been mortified at his actions!

It might embarrass Bluestreak, but... Sunstorm _couldn't_ refuse the contact, the comfort... And it was his _Carrier_ , not a stranger, that had to count for something, and... He was already mewling and pressing into Goldwing. "It... is hard. I... we're managing?" He looked at Bluestreak, they _were_ managing, weren't they? "Well... I mean, that's all... in public...?"

Nighthowl crouched against Goldwing, likewise just providing touch. "I see what you mean by different... Um, Bluestreak? Is this bothering you?" It certainly looked like it did, the grounder was almost trying to curl into a ball!

"Shh... Wind', it's okay..." Windsheer was very clearly mortified, which was just... very odd to see! He had only been doing what anyone would do, and Acid Storm knew how approachable his brother was... Sunstorm was a priest for a reason!

“It’s okay! It’s just…” No, it wasn’t okay, and he couldn’t deal with it, but this was Vos, this was a Seeker family. This was where he would live and he had to adjust. Huffing weakly he sat up and finally lifted his head to look at the Seekers surrounding him. Of course the first thing that happened was that he flushed even hotter… “I… will a-adjust…”

“Adjust? Poor you…” Goldwing’s wings twitched and he nearly reached out to the smaller mech. If he could barely keep from trying to physically comfort the grounder, Sunstorm had to be in agony!

“I have read of the monks… I didn’t know the same things applied to the public! Well, sort of applies…” Hailstorm was tempted to ask how they even managed to have Sparklings but, well. Bluestreak already looked about to stasis lock form overheating.

“I can’t believe you let me do that, Sunstorm! You could have told me you were busy, I mean you were outside the council chambers.” Windstorm gently battered Acid Storm’s hands away and looked to the small grounder. “Bluestreak? I am really, really sorry! I didn’t know…”

He grabbed Goldwing's hand, to stop him, though Sunstorm did realize that his Carrier hadn't really moved. With all the chatter going on, it was his name that Sunstorm reacted to, and no, his problems weren't supposed to affect his _family_ like this... "You needed help! I was waiting, I didn't realize how much of a problem it was..." And it had made both Acid Storm and Windsheer happy, so at least something good had come of it.

Nighthowl's spark twisted a little, mostly because he could see how miserable Sunstorm and Bluestreak were. But he also knew they were all ignoring Acid Storm and Windsheer, and that wasn't fair to anyone! What were they supposed to do... "Well, that's good... I'm glad to hear that, Bluestreak?"

"Good thing you learned now, Hail'..." Acid Storm said quietly, watching his Creators and brother. Bluestreak really was a cute thing... "Wait, you said he had brothers? How are they handling... everything?" Vos itself, apparently, and their brother resonating with a priest... There couldn't be much larger of a change from what Sunstorm said Helix culture had!

“No, i-it’s fine, Sunstorm explained…” That he hadn’t liked the explanation was something else. Bluestreak tried to get a hold of himself, twisting his hands together in his lap. This was supposed to be a happy occasion and he was ruining it! “I’m really sorry about this…”

“It’s fine, Bluestreak, not all resonant are happy… not at least in the beginning.” Some never were, but Goldwing really didn’t want to think about that. He badly wanted his Creations to be happy! Watching Sunstorm suffer under a partial bond would be… no, he didn’t want to think about it!

Hailstorm cringed a little, he hadn’t really been very diplomatic there had he? It was just so wrong! If any of them should have been straddled with someone like Bluestreak it should have been him, oh yes, there was a little bit of jealousy in that thought. Mostly though, the mottled blue Seeker was genuinely sincere in that he was both the most patient and the one that more easily adapted to new things.

It wasn’t fine, Windsheer was sure about that, but there really wasn’t anything else he could do.

"Blue', no, don't be, it's not your _fault_ , slaggit all..." Sunstorm's words didn't have much heat to them, and he probably should be worried that Goldwing had caught on, but why would that bother him, and... "It's not _you_ that's forcing this," and Sunstorm didn't really want to talk about this in 'public' and that was ridiculous, and the contact just felt so nice...

Nighthowl was... very much unsure what to do, and found himself moving backwards, ending up petting Hailstorm a little and trying not to think about how badly things could go.

Acid Storm nuzzled Windsheer, trying to provide some comfort again and... well, it was bizarre, but he felt very much like they were... intruding some how. All of them. Like... like overhearing a confession not meant for them.

“It’s just… I’m not… my family is very traditional, our um… leader? Overdrive is very old and very, very armor bound. We’ve been brought up to f-follow the rules and be decorous.” Bluestreak barreled on even though he knew he didn’t have to, or really knew where he was going with it. “It’s true though, Helixians don’t touch in public, and they don’t really touch when among family either, unless it’s a mated pair and possibly their Gritors… I’m… w-what happens every time I g-go out… in Vos… it’s just… n-not what I’m used to!” 

“In other words, Helix and Vos are direct opposites, Bluestreak, and you don’t know what to do with that fact.” Goldwing spoke gently, hugging Sunstorm to him, both because he could and because he couldn’t do the same to the frightened little grounder.

“No, Carrier, in other words we are all uncouth barbarians from Bluestreak’s point of view… uncouth and constantly horny barbarians. I have no idea how this Prowl manages his job so well…” Hailstorm wasn’t in the least sarcastic, he was impressed. Both with Prowl, the rest of the Helixian delegation, and with Bluestreak. They had to feel like they were living in the world’s biggest brothel.

Hand flying to his mouth, Windsheer just barely managed to strangle a giggle. Hailstorm’s assessment wasn’t entirely wrong… when he thought about the reason why Acid Storm and he had been delayed.

Gritors... oh, slag, that just reminded Sunstorm of what Prowl had told him that first day, and then what happened _after_... Sunstorm whimpered, he didn't mean too, and he barely kept from commenting. Four orns was so long... "That is... exactly it, Hail'..." Sunstorm said shakily, and he couldn't keep from comm'ing the fact that Bluestreak had called him a whore to his middle brother.

"...Gritors...? No, nevermind... Oh, gods, has Sunstorm told you our _business_?" That would probably only add to the whole 'horny barbarians' thing... And just how much 'not touching' did Bluestreak mean, anyway? Surely not...

Well, Acid Storm thought. Maybe Bluestreak should think about what Helixians looked like to Vossians. ...Which was so far mostly small and cute... "Licentious, horny barbarians, I would wager... So, this 'Overdrive' who should be taking the fault for this?" Not that there was anything wrong with traditions, far from it!

“Um…” Bluestreak lost his grip on his embarrassment again and nodded weakly. He quickly changed that to head shake, optics widening when Overdrive was mentioned.

Goldwing wasn’t sure what to do at all. He was caught somewhere between horror, amusement and hysterical laughter that he did his best to suppress but which still made his wings bounce a little. He couldn’t imagine that having gone over too well. Poor little grounder, not only resonant to a Priest but also bound to a family that made sex toys. 

Hailstorm shot his brother a look at the comm. message, swallowing the laughter it prompted. Things were complicated enough without anyone of them dissolving into unexplained gales of laughter.”I am sure… That Overdrive did his best by you, Bluestreak, it’s just that his insistence on traditions might have made all of this harder then it could have been.”

“Well… we are horny all the time and…” Windsheer shrugged lightly, smiling winningly at Bluestreak. “It’s not so bad as all that, Bluestreak, really! Seekers just like to show it when they like or love something… maybe it will help to think of it that way?”

This was only serving to remind him that it had been _four_ days of overloading alone. " _Yes_ , I told him..." It was a quiet whine, Sunstorm couldn't even say it was meant to be heard. He appreciated Windsheer's attempts to help, and he hoped it would, but... Sunstorm was rather sure it wouldn't.

"Almost certainly did, but there's not much we can do about that now," Nighthowl said. "Is there, er... any way we can help you, Bluestreak?" Sunstorm needed help, yes, but they already knew how to do that...

"Heh, we are that!" Acid Storm agreed with his soon-mate, nuzzling him. He didn't try to take it further, since that wouldn't go over with Bluestreak so well and because they just _had_ , so there really wasn't much in the way of hunger.

Bluestreak just gave up, being with Seekers was like being barreled over by enthusiastic younglings! Only they were bigger and a lot less decorous and yeah…

“Maybe we should just try to get to know each other, hum? Take it nice and easy… how does that sound, Bluestreak?” Goldwing petted his youngest as discreetly as possible. Sunstorm’s plating was so hot… his poor little darling!

“Who knows… maybe bonding will solve everything.” Hailstorm threw up his hands and huffed, they were not going to solve this in a day cycle, that was for sure. “I would beg a little of your time though, Bluestreak… Blue’? I am sure Sunstorm has informed you that I wish to expand the family business? Knowing something of the Helixian culture would be a great help!”

“I… um, I would also very much like to get to know you better, Bluestreak?” Windsheer leaned forward, he almost felt a kind of kinship with the little grounder, since they had met at the time they had. He wished he could do something past offering his friendship though…

The petting was not entirely helping things either, but Sunstorm wasn't about to leave the contact unless he had to... He couldn't help but shoot a look at Hailstorm, quite sure that bonding would not help... "Yeah... Like if it's even possible to expand to Helix...!" Oh, he was sure enough that there would be a _market_ for the toys... but Sunstorm had no clue how it could be reached. And that was why he didn't try to sell things...

"Well, it certainly brought your carrier and I together... Well! That isn't really helping the 'getting to know you' thing, is it?" Nighthowl huffed a little, smiling at Bluestreak.

"We certainly would like to be friends, Bluestreak. ...Just friends, even, if that's all you can do." And didn't Acid Storm feel awkward clarifying like that!

They were nice, and they were trying… which was more than could be said from him really. Bluestreak felt ashamed again, he just didn’t know how to let go of the only thing he had ever known. “It’s very n-nice of um…” Just friends? Okay, he had better not dwell on that bit! “I’ll try to be l-less nervous… just please, don’t expect me t-to be able to change o-over night.”

“No one expects you to, sweetspark, really! And you are at least trying to talk to us, that is better than screaming or… well, any number of other things.” Yes, kidnapping didn’t always lead to the happiest first orns, groons or vorns. Goldwing tried to be reassuring, not quite sure how well he managed to pull it off.

“Oh I have a few ideas… likely though a store isn’t the way to go.” Fluttering his wings cheekily, Hailstorm settled back to think his options over. Talking with Bluestreak… a very good idea, what was a Gritor and were all Helixians that small? Because if they were, they needed to make a line of smaller toys.

Settling back against Acid Storm, Windsheer huffed a little. He supposed that was more than enough for now, at least Bluestreak knew they would be trying. It would be rather hard not to… proposition him, the grounder was cute after all.

That was really all any of them could promise. After a few more reassurances, the rest of the visit went fairly well, to Nighthowl's way of thinking. Still... he couldn't help but worry for Sunstorm as he watched his youngest leave. He had spent nearly the entire time in Goldwing's arms...

Sunstorm was happy to just go back to the rooms they had usurped from Prowl and Smokescreen, use the shower for a little more than getting clean, and then try to recharge. Tomorrow would be better... it had to be! Sunstorm tried to ignore that he had thought that every night since meeting Bluestreak.

Tomorrow was better, in that they were told they had their own room now, since Bluestreak still, understandably, refused to live at the temple. It was very much _worse_ when they got a look at said room. At the end of the cycle, of course... "Zephyrus' winds..." Of course there was only one berth. He was a Vossian, a Priest, with his resonate...

He could go back to his ‘old’ room, at least until this got fixed… Bluestreak flopped down on the berth edge with a tired huff and hid his face plates in his hands. He seemed to do that a lot lately, trying to hide from reality, maybe? It just wouldn’t really be fair to Sunstorm to walk out on this mess, would it? It wasn’t his fault that his entire people were a collection of always horny glitches with a far too vivid imagination! “What do we do now?”

"I... am not sure... I- ca~an't promise..." His processor was able to come up with quite a few ideas on what to do now, and Sunstorm was not at all surprised to find he was trembling. "Bluestreak, I can't promise not to... It's been five orns, I'm sorry- And if I go back to the temple at all..." The 'temptation', as it were, would simply be too much, Sunstorm knew that. If Bluestreak didn't _mind_ , that would be one thing... At least the door was closed.

“You’ll ‘face someone…” Bluestreak felt even more like hiding now, he knew all too well what Sunstorm was talking about! They hadn’t touched… not that kind of touches, since the Seeker had sucked him off. Truth was he needed it too, just not the way Sunstorm seemed to be needing it. Could he do it for him? Could he touch his mate-to-be in a sexual manner? If he couldn’t now how would he ever be able to! “C-come here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Goldwing and Nighthowl are an example of mates who are very good friends, get along well, and do not love each other. Despite the lack of love for each other, they are both quite happy and content.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start to get some where... and then frag up.

He almost apologized again, but Bluestreak was asking for him to come closer... "I would... really recommend not... f- full out 'facing... I'm too- too..." It was pretty obvious what he was. Sunstorm made it to the berth, sitting on the edge and still twitching. He wanted to just lay Bluestreak down and TOUCH, but... he wanted to find out what Bluestreak would do, too. That kept him more or less still, though his temperature rocketed up at the mere possibility.

Sunstorm had sat down… that was probably a good idea, though it meant he had to get onto the floor. Bluestreak rose and nervously knelt down before the Seeker, putting shaking hands on to his knees. Licking his dermas he pushed gently to make his… Intended part his legs. “I don’t know… h-how much I will be able to do…” Reaching out, he stopped just short of touching Sunstorm’s panel.

Even the suggestion of being touched was enough to open Sunstorm's panel, but he tried to stroke Bluestreak, tried to focus on HIM. That, at least, was something the priest had practice at. "It's okay... Just do what you can. Please... And I'll make you feel very good after, just as soon as I can think a little..." His spike was out too, and Sunstorm almost felt bad for being so clearly out of control with a mech who was so very unsure.

Oh… well, no need to bother with finesse. Bluestreak supposed he had to be happy about that since he didn’t possess any kind of ‘finesse’ in regards to interfacing. Swallowing convulsively he touched… a moment later he felt really silly! And embarrassed. The spike felt like his own, just hotter, and of course he wasn’t quite prepared for it moving since it wasn’t his. What in the Pit had he been expecting? That it was slimy or barbed or something… probably, oh! He was so stupid sometimes.

"Ah-ah! Blue..." Sunstorm's hips moved into the touch, and he stroked Bluestreak in apology. "Hand feels good..." It did, in fact, feel better than Sunstorm remembered any of his other lovers. That might just be because he NEEDED this so much... The priest didn't quite think that was it. "Please don't stop..." He didn't touch the doorwings, as badly as he wanted to, remembering how strongly Bluestreak had reacted. Sunstorm knew they couldn't both be needy, though he couldn't remember why that was a bad idea.

A small whimper escaped Bluestreak when he tried to close his hand around the spike base and realized he couldn’t complete the circle. Sure it wasn’t a huge gap but the spike was still fairly much larger than his own. He didn’t have to move his hand too far up before he could completely fist it but… that really wasn’t what it was about, was it? “Your… you are p-pretty big.” Say something? Oh yes, here, have some inane natter. Covering his embarrassment, and furthering it, he awkwardly leaned in and licked at the spike tip.

He gasped again, though the urge to move his hips was successfully routed into flaring his wings instead. And WHAT was he supposed to SAY to that...? Sunstorm knew he was hardly the biggest, but that didn't seem the thing to say, and... "You... look so good...! Feel so good... M- Missed you..." Even though he hadn't really been away from Bluestreak, it was wholly accurate to say that he had missed this, what they SHOULD have, intimacy, pleasure...

Whimpering helplessly, Bluestreak pressed closer and boldly licked a little more, moving his other hand from the golden Seeker’s knee to his spike. He wanted this? He wanted this! Not knowing why was driving him nuts, the resonance… could that really make him want a stranger? Not that Sunstorm was a stranger anymore, they had talked and had circumstances been different he might have called him a friend. Now, he still didn’t know how to place the mech.

Sunstorm just moaned, curling around Bluestreak and barely keeping his hands from the wings. His vents were working full out, he was already responding to this so much more than he 'should', but OH. Bluestreak was touching him, HIS Bluestreak, beautiful little mech... "Bluestreak, don't stop... I need you, need you so bad, oh please...!" Not that he thought Bluestreak would stop... Sunstorm wasn't 'thinking' much at all.

It didn’t taste bad… not even when it began leaking a little. Somehow that surprised Bluestreak; he had expected it to be something he would need to force himself to. And Sunstorm’s reactions did things to him, made him hot and restless. Shifting, he tried to rub his thighs together, it… didn’t really work.

Uncertainly he began moving his hands rubbing at the hot spike, tilting his heat to place his mouth better and gently suck at a patch of it. He remembered how it had felt to have his spike ‘swallowed’ but he didn’t dare do that… he wasn’t sure he could go through with it. 

"Oh... o-oh!" Overload was so much better with Bluestreak touching him, so very much better... Sunstorm sobbed a little, need decreasing but by no means vanishing. But he could think again, a little... Bluestreak had transfluid all over him. Sunstorm moaned a little, pulling Bluestreak up to lay him on the berth, still a little high as he pressed against the Helixian and began to lick him clean.

The hot splatter surprised him, being pulled up and ‘assaulted’ shocked him even more. It didn’t hurt of course, actually quite the opposite, making heat rise faster. His panel feel tight, about to burst. It was the last that made him cry out and slam his hands against Sunstorm in a weak attempt at struggling. He couldn’t deal with a full interface yet, maybe not for groons yet…

Sunstorm gave a short cry, looking at Bluestreak in surprise for a moment. Why was he afraid... "Just- just licking! Cleaning... Just an overload for you...! Nothing... really going in..." He tried to stop himself, though he rocked his still-erect spike against Bluestreak's leg. He DID remember, now, that he had said no interfacing, remembered why. As far as 'planning' had gone, he had only meant to lick Bluestreak again... and maybe overload himself while doing that!

“It’s… it’s too much, Sunstorm, I’m sorry! Just, just let me touch you?” He couldn’t do this yet, have the other mech this close, this intimate. It was fine as long as only one of them did most of the touching but… not like this. “Please? Just l-let me do the touching for now… I’ll m-make it good, okay?"

He mewled unhappily, but pulled away, gathering the last of the transfluids with his hand and licking it off as he lay down. He couldn't quite apologize, that would mean feeling the hurt Bluestreak innocently caused... But Sunstorm could do as his... his resonant asked. "M'kay. Guess you... you should get a chance... to explore..." That he could understand, that put this in terms the priest could understand and accept, and that made it hurt less.

Bluestreak huffed unsteadily and sat up, he wasn’t at all sure about this, no… but neither could he watch Sunstorm suffer. And the mech was suffering, trying so hard to not touch, not do what came naturally for a Seeker. And if HE could see that his Intended was suffering, he really had to be badly off. “I’m… um, w-what else feels good for you?”

"... ANYTHING. B- Bluestreak... Oh, Zephyrus... just... anything. Whatever you want to do. As long as it's you..." Sunstorm wasn't normally quite so open... and if Bluestreak really wanted to know, Sunstorm could tell him what he liked in nearly excruciating detail. But... But Bluestreak should get a chance to find out what HE enjoyed doing. He should, he would. He would.

“You’re… Mm, your wings are sensitive, right?” Settling on his knee joints at the Seeker’s side, Bluestreak reached out to touch the golden surface of one. He pulled his hand back as if burned, it had trembled under his touch.

Sunstorm whimpered as Bluestreak pulled back the moment his hand made contact with the wing surface. He had just overloaded, and he was acting like this... "Yes. Like... I guess like yours... are? Not really... delicate, don't be afraid...?" He really, REALLY wanted Bluestreak to touch him more... They seemed even more sensitive after so little contact. Was that why Bluestreak had reacted so strongly the first night?

Not delicate, Bluestreak supposed it depended on how you looked at it, but he put both hands on the trembling right wing anyway. It was weird to touch it, it did not feel like a door wing at all, the curves were wrong and… “A-am I doing it right?”

He fluttered his wing into the touches and moaned, nodding. "Yes. Yes, Blue... It's good...!" It really was, so very good. Sunstorm would have liked more, of course he would, but Bluestreak was exploring, and... and had no idea what to do with a flight-wing. "Mm, the... the bottom edge. Those flaps. Or the... the tips. If you... umm, if you suck the tips you'll... have me begging... or just screaming..."

Bottom edge, Bluestreak touched carefully and couldn’t help moaning brokenly at the resulting reaction. It didn’t seem to really matter what he did, Sunstorm was so high strung and… needy. Needy for him, because of him… it HURT! It wasn’t supposed to be like this, mates were supposed to be the end all and be all for each other. How would he ever manage to be more than an inconvenience to the Seeker priest? He couldn’t even give him a proper interface.

Bluestreak sounded good like that... Sunstorm longed to make him moan more, to grope and molest him until they both overloaded... Oh, that would be good. But he couldn't... but the hand felt good, and his vents were working, and did Bluestreak realize that he could overload from this? Sunstorm knew he was making noise, but had no idea if it was words or just moan and cries.

Maybe he should just concentrate on making Sunstorm overload, if he did that… if he did that he didn’t have to think about what his own chassis wanted. Squirming a bit he laid down, and experimentally sucked at the wing edge, a jerky movement surprised him so much he accidentally bit down, not hard but certainly enough to be felt.

"Oh! Bluestreak, good, feels good, don't stop, please, PLEASE..." The pressure of denta was unexpected, probably unintentional, but it only felt good. Sunstorm wished Bluestreak would do it again. He wished a lot of things... "Please... just a little more? Please, Blue'..."

He didn’t intend to stop, that would be cruel and Bluestreak was never intentionally cruel. Hesitantly biting again, he slowly moved towards the wing tip, bite, suck, lick… It was so strange, bringing another to overload. Feeling desire, real desire, not just physical lust. He knew his spark was in this, it was just his processor that wasn’t really convinced.

He was jerking, trying not to really writhe, wailing helplessly and babbling. Bluestreak's mouth felt divine on his wing, almost as nice it would on his spike, and Sunstorm wailed again at that thought. It would happen... surely it would happen! It would... Overload was so intense it almost hurt, though the Seeker distantly knew that it could get better. Case in point, Bluestreak was not there for him to hold while aftershocks echoed through his frame.

Pulling away felt a lot like abandoning Sunstorm, but Bluestreak was too afraid of what would happen if the Seeker touched him again. He wasn’t sure he could manage to not give in, and he was pretty sure he would blame that on the Seeker come next light cycle. Too much had happened in too short a time for it to be otherwise. When, he didn’t fool himself by saying if, he gave himself up to Sunstorm he wanted to be ready… or at least more ready than he was now, despite the heat flushing his chassis.

Sunstorm mewled, laying there for a moment. He still wanted more, of course he did, but he didn't need it... He shivered, feeling cold with no-one against him. When he had control of himself, or mostly so, he asked, "Are you alright?" This was not how it should be... but Sunstorm felt just a little too good to really complain about it right now. "I... Thank you." Sunstorm still hadn't moved, looking towards the ceiling and not really seeing it.

“Don’t know…” He was hot, but that was not really bad, was it? Bluestreak poked at his feelings and curiously looked at the prone Seeker. Sexy… there really was no other way to say it, the sleek chassis, open panel and pressurized spike. Even the splatters of transfluid wasn’t repulsive, they looked interesting against the golden armor. Maybe something more than interesting, he just wasn’t sure how to label it.

"Are you willing to try something?" For all the control Bluestreak showed in public, and he was GOOD at that, right now it was easy to see how needy the grounder was. Sunstorm wished that Bluestreak would admit it more... There was nothing wrong in wanting pleasure! "It should make us both overload." It was a little intimate... Sunstorm could not forget how Bluestreak had reacted to being cleaned, but maybe if he were asked first, he would be more... able?

“Try?” That sounded both good and bad, Bluestreak wasn’t sure if it was wise to say yes… like he really wanted to. He did have to show trust though; this was not going to work at all if he didn’t show trust! “I suppose… I am?”

It barely took a glance to decide that it would be better for Bluestreak to be on top. He wouldn't feel as trapped that way... "Here, open your panel and lay on top of me, okay? Nothing's going to go in, we're just going to rub together, okay?" Unfortunately, this meant Bluestreak would have to do more of the work... Interfacing should not be like this! Sunstorm pushed away the annoyance and focused on the Helixian, arms open and legs shut.

Well he had said he would try it… if it became too much he could pull away again! Bluestreak opened his panel, with relief, and straddled the Seeker’s legs, aft resting on golden knee joints. “I have to… lie on you? Wi-with our spikes touching?” Scooting upwards, he surveyed the rather messy Seeker, biting his dermas before hesitantly bumping their spikes together.

"Yes- oh!" Sunstorm smiled weakly, but he had to EXPLAIN... "That's the point. Mm... we rub them together until we both overload. It's best if you don't worry... about the mess. I'll clean us later. ...With cloths." His hip moved just a little as he spoke, and one hand rested lightly on Bluestreak's thigh. He really hoped Bluestreak let this continue...

“O-oh…” Bluestreak felt incredibly awkward as he lay down on top of the larger Seeker. His face plates were more or less on the level with Sunstorm’s chest, and spark. The pressure of Sunstorm’s spike against and his own plating on his spike made Bluestreak squirm and moan… and squirm more. What was he supposed to do? This was more frustrating than satisfying!

For a moment, Sunstorm just enjoyed the weight of Bluestreak laying on him. But Bluestreak was... well, he was unsure, of course he was. "Hum... Let's change this just a little, okay, pretty one?" Stilling Bluestreak's movements and holding him close, Sunstorm kissed Bluestreak's helmet and then managed to sit up. "You're probably going to want to keep moving..." The Seeker was able to fit his hand between them, though, and wrap it loosely around their spikes, moaning softly as he did so.

A strangled sound left the Helixian, and he did thrust his hips into the confining hand. It felt good, strange and… “Please?” His hands latched on to Sunstorm’s shoulders as he tried to get better leverage to move.

Dropping he head onto Bluestreak's shoulder, Sunstorm moaned at the feel of his resonant hanging off him. This was what it should be, warmth and closeness, pleasure for both of them... "Yes, Blue'. Yes..." He tightened his grip a little and began to move his hand up and down. "Just like this, so good with you..." Bluestreak was so gorgeous, so sweet...

‘With him’, Bluestreak made a sobbing sound and clung tighter, hips moving in an erratic patterns of thrusts. He didn’t need the reminder that he wasn’t Sunstorm’s only partner! He knew it all too well, the Seeker was so much better at this then he was. If it wasn’t for the resonance the golden priest wouldn’t have given him a second glance! The Helixian conveniently forgot that Sunstorm had approached him in the temple, not the other way around.

Well, with Bluestreak doing such a good job of holding on, Sunstorm felt free to use his other hand to stroke the smaller back. He made no effort to play with the doorwings, but he didn't make any effort to avoid them either. He loved the unpredictability of Bluestreak's movements, the weight of him in his lap... Turning his head, Sunstorm could lick and kiss Bluestreak's neck, something he did carefully. He didn't want to frighten Bluestreak, but oh... he wanted to experience the smaller mech. Wanted to experience everything he could...

He was really too far gone to worry about the intimacy of the situation. Bluestreak pressed into the kisses, fluttered his door wings in a blatant invitation. His fans were stuttering and whirring, trying to keep him somewhat cool, and failing. He was so, so close! The closeness of this act just seemed to built it all further up, towards an even bigger climax then when Sunstorm had sucked him off.

The door wings were so different from his, and so pretty when they moved. Sunstorm's hand was moving against the bottom edges, because that was what he could reach. Twisting just right, he was able to bring their derma together, and he moaned and mewled against Bluestreak's lips. His Bluestreak... his mate, soon. His...

Just a little more… and then he was there! Bluestreak arched, tearing his dermas from Sunstorm’s as he cried out, hot fluid splattering on both of them, spilling down their spikes to slick the Seeker’s fingers. He collapsed against the hot golden armor, half sobbing with relief and pleasure.

Bluestreak's overload brought Sunstorm's, Bluestreak just looked so beautiful, and the feel of his transfluids, spike moving against his... Sunstorm held Bluestreak close, enjoying his presence while the high lingered. "Ahh, Bluestreak... thank you for letting me do that..." He almost lay them both down, but Bluestreak might not want to wake up so sticky...

He just mewled, resting against his Intended because his entire chassis felt melted and strut less. He was still giving up, every time Sunstorm touched him it became clearer and clearer that he had nothing to give! Nothing aside from his chassis, and to someone like Sunstorm? What was that really worth… “Sun’? Can’t we bond soon… I mean s-sooner then we planned on? I’m… I’m scared…”

"Hmm?" Sunstorm's thoughts careened around a little, the request catching him off guard. "Um, well... there's no reason we can't? The ceremony is a notice of what has happened as often as not... But, there's plenty of time? You don't... have to feel rushed, or worried?" He wasn't going to refuse this time, though, not unless Bluestreak said something very worrying. They were going to bond eventually, why not sooner?

“I just… feel like I need it done?” Bluestreak shivered slightly, he wanted to get it over with… He didn’t think he could manage to ‘do’ the deed for the first time in front of their combined families. Well, not ‘in front’ in front, but as near as it came that it didn’t matter. “I don’t think I can do it i-if we wait… I’m afraid! Sun’, I’m sorry… I just…”

He... could understand that. Sunstorm was perfectly used to the idea of his family knowing when he was with a lover, at least some of the time, but Bluestreak... "Don't be sorry, please. You're doing nothing wrong... Would you, er... I mean, how much sooner? I would... kind of prefer not now, we're both rather warn out, and I've heard it takes... a fair bit of energy...?" It wasn't like he had ever merged or bonded before!

“Just… as soon as possible, it’s okay that it’s not going to be now, though.” Bluestreak bit his derma and huffed. He was going to have to sleep with Sunstorm, share the berth with him that was. After what had just happened it was ridiculous to be apprehensive about it, but he was… really apprehensive! “I guess we should try and recharge? Then we can… talk about it some more?” Not that he wanted to talk about it, getting it over with would be a lot better for his state of processor.

"Alright. Here, let me clean us up just a little..." As promised, he used a cloth, quickly wiping up the worst of the spilled transfluids. They would still want to shower in the morning, but Bluestreak should be okay until then. It took a little maneuvering until they were both comfortable, and Sunstorm wasn't really surprised that Bluestreak wasn't pressing against him, recharging in his arms... "Rest well, gorgeous."

Even tired and… sort of sated it took Bluestreak a long time to fall into recharge. There was just so many thing to think about. After some time he turned to look at Sunstorm, finding it oddly calming to see the other laying there, vents whirring softly. That was how the Helixian finally found his own rest.

He woke much differently, by being pulled against warm plating. Not fully online, he just murmured in protest and cuddled in.

He was... warm, when he woke up. Warm, and feeling good, very good. Things felt... right. So very right... Sunstorm hummed a little, idly petting the frame, small frame, in his arms. Who had he... Bluestreak? Why would Bluestreak be so close to him? It was sudden, unexpected... "Blue...?" It was so right. So perfect. Maybe things would work after all...

His hand crept up, further then it normally should have, and closed over the dermas making noise, the shape under his hand was unfamiliar? Oh, but he didn’t want to wake up and have to think again. It would be so much easier to recharge if Sunstorm would just stop talking and moving and… Sunstorm? “W-what?”

Oh, it was Bluestreak. Sunstorm couldn't answer the question, though, because he currently had a hand covering his mouth. The only logical thing the Seeker could work out was to kiss the hand, which he did, idly trying to suck one of the fingers in.

Arching back to look up, Bluestreak leveled a glare at his Intended, but couldn’t quite get himself to pull his hand back. It felt weird, nice but weird if he was to be honest, to have the Seeker play with his hand like that. “What do you think you’re doing? I’m not at all awake enough to… to do anything sensible…” And that sucking there… um no, watching as golden dermas closed around two of his fingers, Bluestreak felt his ability to think melt away.

"Dun gotta be sens'ble. 'M suckin'. Why, wanna be sucked elsewhere?" Sunstorm mumbled around the fingers he had managed to isolate. They were so small! Bluestreak was so cute... With his free arm, Sunstorm pulled Bluestreak up a little, so the shorter mech wouldn't have to stretch quite so much. There had been something they were going to talk about... It could wait, Sunstorm decided. Yeah... it could wait...

The drag of armor against armor really undid him, Bluestreak moaned and his optics dimmed to a hazy barely there blue glow. It was so nice, the warmth the coziness and the flaring desire seemed so very natural, so needed!

Bluestreak looked and sounded so good like this. No interfacing, though, Sunstorm did remember that much. Pity, he would so love to show Bluestreak how NICE it could feel... Still sucking on the Helixian's digits, Sunstorm tried to get Bluestreak to lay on top of him, just because that would put his wings in such perfect reach. Bluestreak could already reach his, so why shouldn't they both be able to touch?

Sitting up, Bluestreak looked down at the golden Seeker, his chassis was all hot again, from so little! Putting both his hands just above the glass canopy he lifted his aft a little and let his panel open. A long sound, much like pain left him when he sank down again, exposed equipment touching against his Intended.

The mewl from the loss of Bluestreak's fingers turned into a gasp, and Sunstorm arched. Bluestreak's hands were so CLOSE to his canopy, so close to his clasp, so close to so much. Sunstorm had never really felt much desire to offer his spark to a lover, but in this case it would be so right... He heard Bluestreak open his panel, but if he did the same, it would be far too easy to seat himself IN his beautiful soon-mate, but Bluestreak couldn't be ready... "Blue'...?"

“Oh… ooh… S-Sun’…” Rubbing his open panel against the larger mech Bluestreak could feel he was leaking lubricant. It didn’t really surprise him, he was so hot already, so hungry for things he could hardly articulate. One of his hands slipped, sending him down to sprawl over Sunstorm’s canopy, and sadly lifting his burning interface equipment away from the golden plating. “No! slag it… please?”

Oh... THAT was why not to just slide in. Bluestreak almost certainly had something in the way! Sunstorm was quite pleased with himself for remembering that, especially at this time in the morning. And he'd never been stretched... Sunstorm did what seemed to be the logical thing, reaching down and tracing Bluestreak's valve before carefully putting a finger in. Of course, he could just let Bluestreak use his valve, but this had to be done sometime, and Sunstorm WANTED it.

The shock of something entering his valve made Bluestreak rock forward with a short scream. The feeling wasn’t bad though, not at all, and soon enough he was lifting his aft up trying to feel more. He couldn’t describe it, something rubbing inside and along the edge of his valve… it made him want to melt, move… something!

Tight and warm, of course, and Bluestreak reacted so prettily. Sunstorm knew what to do, but he had never tried to help a virgin when he himself was so aroused and sleepy. It made his motions clumsier than would be ideal, for all that Sunstorm tried to be slow. He could try distracting Bluestreak... The thought came lazily, and Sunstorm acted on it, his free hand going to tease those pretty, pretty door wings while he hummed a little. Sunstorm really was enjoying himself!

Bluestreak made weak little moans and mewls as he was assaulted by pleasure. He couldn’t quite focus on both hands' actions, feelings clashing and competing in a way that threatened to stall his processor entirely. “Sun’… please!”

"Soon... soon! Almost got it..." Bluestreak was going to hurt in a moment... Sunstorm couldn't really move him for a kiss, they were sized too differently for that, but he could provide pleasure in other ways. Thank Zephyrus for the doorwings! Sunstorm would have been fairly clueless about what to touch to cause pleasure otherwise, as he tore the membrane as carefully as he was currently able. And there, that was done, but let Bluestreak overload, that would make the next round nicer for both of them. Nice, and longer, yes!

For a moment pain threatened to take the pleasure away and Bluestreak almost pulled away from the Seeker, then it was over. Mewling as the good feelings grew again he experimentally rocked against Sunstorm in a jerky uncertain way… he wanted to help!

"Sorry... that part's done now... now it's just pleasure, mm..." There were nodes in the valve, Sunstorm just had to find them... Find and stroke them, and really, he should have put another finger in sooner...! Sunstorm remedied that mistake, free hand leaving Bluestreak's doorwings to hold his hips, show him how to move. "Overload, pretty one, then we can do even more..."

It was easier to move when Sunstorm guided him, but he almost instantly missed the feel of fingers teasing his door wings. It felt a little uncomfortable when he was stretched wider but that only lasted till the fingers twisted and hit… something? Something that felt really, really good. No! It felt better than just good, it… Sunstorm twisted his fingers again and began rubbing at the spot and Bluestreak wailed, chassis convulsing in his first ‘real’ valve overload.

He only stilled his hand when Bluestreak's shaking began to taper off, though Sunstorm didn't remove his hand. He didn't want Bluestreak to feel empty any sooner than needed... "Beautiful. So gorgeous, Blue'..." He would love to share his mate... Other things first! "Come on... wanna give ya better one. M'kay?" NOW he could open his panel, mewling at the relief he felt, and then Sunstorm's hand was back on the door-wings.

Better… sure, right now Bluestreak had the feeling he would have agreed to anything. He felt so good, all floaty and hot, full and yet still yearning for more. It was a very strange combination but he didn’t question it, Sunstorm knew what he was doing. Oh did he ever! Purring, he pressed his door wing into the petting hand, gasping a little at the feel of the knowing fingers.

Best morning EVER. "So beautiful, Blue... so perfect..." Bluestreak really was, even if they were still uncertain about... everything. Sunstorm moaned unhappily as he pulled his fingers out of the wet valve, and he couldn't resist bringing them up to lick the fluids off. "Scoot down a little. M'spike's a bit lower, pretty one. It'll make you feel so good..." It would make Sunstorm feel pretty good to, but Bluestreak might be happier about it for his own pleasure...

Spike… Bluestreak was pretty sure he should protest that bit of information. Unfortunately he was too busy licking his own dermas, optics locked on the way Sunstorm lazily licked his fluid slicked fingers clean. How could it be that the priest could do this to him? make him so hot, so careless… make him want this! With a small sound of need, Bluestreak scooted back until he actually bumped into the Seeker’s very erect spike.

He nearly offered his digits, with what little fluid remained on them, to Bluestreak, with the way the pretty mech watched him. Bluestreak moved before Sunstorm could follow up on that idea, and the Seeker arched up with a hiss at the abrupt contact. His hand was back down in a moment, just long enough make sure Bluestreak's valve was where it should be before a roll of his hips slipped him partly into his future mate. His lover now, oh yes... "Down a little more... yes?" Sunstorm whimpered the question.

Bluestreak stiffened, from peds to the tip of his door wings, and stared wide opticked at nothing for a moment. His mouth hung open in a never uttered plea… then he collapsed in a shaking heap, valve working in shuddering convulsions, making him completely confused as to what he wanted. It had been such a sudden move! From one moment to the next he had something large, hot and unforgiving hard in him… and he liked it, his chassis was all but screaming for more.

Sunstorm could use both hands to stroke and pet Bluestreak now, rubbing his doors and his back and his aft. It was a good thing, the motions gave him something else to focus on, something beside the utterly decadent valve working around his spike. "Shh... take your time. Ohh... Zephyrus' WINDS, Bluestreak, you feel so good... Move when you can. It's up to you..." Even just this, though, Bluestreak was warm and pretty on his canopy, and it was quite enough for the moment.

It took quite some ‘time’ for Bluestreak’s chassis to calm down enough to feel anything past bliss. And what he felt then was partial emptiness. It was ridiculous, really it was, he should be angry now that he was able to process, sort of, that he was actually interfacing! Instead he was heaving himself up and trying to push his hips down, without much luck sadly.

"Umm..." It felt good when Bluestreak even started to move. But... he was too high...! Sunstorm gave a whimper before the very obvious answer of scooting HIMSELF up came to mind. It only took a little effort, and it seated him even deeper, and OH. "Is good..." More needed to be done, though... Sunstorm carefully pried Bluestreak away from him, just a little. "Sit up. Mm... the angles will be better for you... Can you do that?" If not, Sunstorm would move, though it wouldn't feel as good for Bluestreak... or they could turn over, maybe...

With Sunstorm’s help he managed to get upright, but as soon as the supporting hands left his frame he sank fully down on the spike. He screamed, loudly, it didn’t hurt really… just… Bluestreak didn’t even notice that he had collapsed again, shuddering and whimpering as he tried to adjust.

He had NOT anticipated that! His jerk at being taken in couldn't have helped, and Sunstorm still couldn't really think, because Bluestreak felt so GOOD around him, on him... "Sound good... It's... okay... you're okay, Blue'? Please?"His control was badly frayed, Sunstorm wasn't sure what he would do if Bluestreak didn't move soon... It had been too long, and he just wanted to make Bluestreak feel good, make him make him happy. Maybe they could even fall in love... "Blue~!"

“Ngh…” The only reason he even tried to speak was because Sunstorm sounded so afraid. Bluestreak almost felt swollen, he just couldn’t decide if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling. He couldn’t move, and didn’t really dare try too much either, afraid that he would rip something or well, just generally afraid that the strange feelings would turn out to be disguised pain.

That was... not a bad sound. Not at all... Mildly calmer, Sunstorm was able to go back to the door-wings, arousing and, hopefully, relaxing Bluestreak. Fears and worries were just waiting to be noticed as the Seeker woke up more, but the immediate pleasure kept them at bay. From there he could focus on Bluestreak... "Relax... feel... everything's fine... Everything is just... mmm..."

Eventually the continuing stimulation forced him to move, twitching his doorwings then restlessly moving his hands and finally his whole body. It ended in a choked cry of bliss as the spike in him pressed into a few nodes… That had felt so good! So, so slagging good. Trying for a more substantial movement caused him to start shaking again. Oh frag! Normally friendly, sunny Bluestreak half growled, half moaned with frustration.

"There... you go..." Bluestreak seemed to have no strength at all, and so Sunstorm took over for now, rolling his hips. It wasn't enough for him to pull very far out, but it still felt good, and Sunstorm gave a high mewl. "Blue... pretty Blue..." Shifting Bluestreak, Sunstorm's next half-thrust made him moan. It WAS good... not as good as it COULD be, maybe, but he didn't want to roll over. Maybe Bluestreak would be able to sit up in a while, or maybe it wouldn't matter, because OH.

He wasn’t breaking, not in the conventional way at least, though he might be breaking in other ways… his sanity for example. Who in all Pit could have convinced him to take the Seeker’s positively giant spike into his valve? Whoever it was deserved a life supply of candy tubes! Bluestreak fought to help with the moving thing, but every time Sunstorm did anything he just gave up and shook, moaned, or cried out instead.

There he went... Sunstorm relaxed more, petting Bluestreak with one hand and using his other to give a suggestion of support. Bluestreak was doing well, he really was, and he looked so GOOD, sounded so sweet. "Doing so well... you feel so good around me, Blue. Make such pretty noises, like your noises. Like YOU..."

The praise, funnily enough, was the proverbial last drop of energon… Bluestreak burrowed his face plates against Sunstorm and screamed as he reached overload. It made the spike feel bigger than just ‘giant’! He couldn’t even say he was really online though it all, it was so intense and… yeah. Not at all what he had imagined, no, much, much better than even his best extrapolation…

Sunstorm shrieked, caught in the valve, oh Zephyrus, how could a valve be so TIGHT... It only got tighter with the overloads, clamping and rippling against Sunstorm's spike and then filled with transfluid. And Bluestreak stayed after they were done, hot and limp across his chassis... Sunstorm began crooning softly, he was so happy... Happy and sated and everything was good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was quite the mistake, no matter how good it felt. And how do you deal when your bonded barely even likes you?

Bluestreak onlined feeling uncomfortable, no, actually he downright _hurt_! He was also lying on something that wasn’t quite pleasant and his abdominal plating and valve just, guh! Pain and stickiness and fullness that was decidedly not at all pleasant. Trying to sit up had him moaning in pain but at least he now had a pretty good idea of what had happened because he was fragging lying on Sunstorm. “Wake up! You… you… SEEKER!” Anger and hurt, actual pain… Bluestreak wasn’t entirely sure this WAS Sunstorm’s fault but right now it was easy to give him the entire blame.

His happy mood faded instantly, and Sunstorm belatedly pulled out, all his good sense returning with the force of a sledgehammer. "I am awake..." Ugh... Bluestreak sounded angry... "You... should try not to move..." Oh dear... He had... gone way too fast for the Helixian, hadn't he...? "Do you want a bath? It will help..." But... Bluestreak had wanted it! Sunstorm was sure of that, even if he _had_ been sleepy!

A wave of pain nearly blindsided him when Sunstorm… pulled… out? Oh gods no! Vector Sigma, just how stupid had he acted! Rolling off the Seeker made him cry out in pain, but at least he was off him! Oh gods no, intended or not… Seeker or not, Sunstorm had to think he was _easy_ now, just… just… oh no! “I hate you! Oh, it hurts… I just… how could you do this!” The whole effect sort of got ruined when he began sobbing and tried to curl into the golden mech’s side. Aborted because was again reminded how much he hurt.

What the frag was he supposed to _say_ to that? Oh, sure, now he could remember his reasons for not interfacing with Bluestreak, and now he could feel bad for not making it better... He could have, he _should_ have. Instead he'd given Bluestreak less regard then... then... "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it shouldn't have been like that..." It shouldn't have been, but it had been, and now Bluestreak hated him again, and he had thought things were better? "Let... let me get you a bath... It... It will help!" And he couldn't help but rub at Bluestreak, he had to _try_...

‘It shouldn’t have been like what? Divine?’ “Fine, you're sorry! Make it stop hurting… it feels like my v- abdominal plates are on fire! Vector Sigma! Does your kind ever actually think with your processors?” Bluestreak was snapping, lashing out even though he tried hard not to.

He would like to think he had been thinking, and with his processor! He had been for the last five orns, that had to count for something! Sunstorm couldn't really even get angry, recognizing an angry tantrum when he saw one. "Come on... I can't quite carry you. I- abdominal plates? I didn't think there was that large a difference..."

“You… are an idiot!” Bluestreak moaned with pain and embarrassment, hanging off the Seeker like lead. His legs would barely work and what weight he put on them made his valve _hurt_. Not that he was going to say that out loud, not in a million vorns!

Sunstorm had nothing to say to that, and so he stayed quiet, taking as much of Bluestreak's weight as he could. Settling him into the tub was hard, and Sunstorm could only hope that he had got the temperature right. As he worked, the gold Seeker had a very inappropriate question concerning how the Winglord's mate had got along after his claiming. He was at least as small, and with the whole heat... "How's that?" Sunstorm asked, trying to stop his thoughts.

“I don’t think I want to talk to you...?” Bluestreak was honestly upset, but he still posed it as a question. They had made so much progress, and then… this? Whatever it was, past him being a slutty little insatiable… “Why, Sun’? Would it really have been so bad to wait just a little, just a few more orns… I already asked you to push our bonding though faster!”

The question, statement, did not quite make sense to Sunstorm, and he ended up mentally poking it while staring at Bluestreak. What did bonding and interfacing... oh. Right... Oh great, how to explain... Sunstorm wasn't even sure he had an answer. "I... Um, I wasn't thinking of any of that. I... wasn't thinking beyond how hot you were... sounded... I truly believed you wanted it!" He still did... But apparently Bluestreak saw a difference between wanting and... and what? Wanting and wanting?

Bluestreak rubbed at his helmet and wished he could be really, really mean. But he couldn’t, he just didn’t have it in him! The problem was he had wanted it, his chassis had wanted it so, so badly! “I did! You should have stopped me… you’re older and… and more able to… I don’t _know_!” Shifting in the tub, he mewled as pain reared its ugly helmet again. “You knew I wanted to wait!”

Had he? Well, a little, but... "All the way until bonding...?" Why... "No, no... I, well, I probably _should_ have realized..." Sunstorm couldn't say he had, though, not really. "I... should have made it better..." But he was a priest, and really... who could have resisted Bluestreak, especially after five orns of practically nothing? Sunstorm couldn't think of anyone, anyone at all! It probably wouldn't help to say that...

Better? What was it with the Seeker and making it better? It had been wonderful… apart from the fact that it shouldn’t have happened at all! And slag yes the mech should have realized he wanted to wait, it wasn’t like he had tried to hide that fact and now he was not a virgin any more… gods, he was such a slut! He’d practically begged to be taken! Bluestreak hid his face in his hands. “I’m a slut… Vector Sigma forgive me! I’m nothing but a little whore!”

"I thought I was the whore?" Sunstorm asked, confused. Bluestreak certainly hadn't been with anyone but him, and than was what had made the Helixian call him a whore, wasn't it? "I mean... I don't think any less of you?" No, not at all... He rather wished Bluestreak would just... adjust, and maybe please ask to do it again, but of course things weren't that simple... "I... Er, I can't speak for Vector Sigma, but I'm... er, sure he understands...?"

Cringing and sinking further into the hot water despite the discomfort moving around caused, Bluestreak moaned. Sunstorm just didn’t understand a thing did he? Not that it was a surprise, the mech was, yeah… “You don’t… I… I was supposed to remain a virgin until I bonded! And… and all it took was for you to touch and… and now I’m not and I’m a little slut! I can’t control my own u-urges or say no to you…”

"But... we're _going_ to, so... and- and why say no if it feels good? There... there is nothing wrong in pleasure!" Ugh... it wasn't even like anyone had to know! ...And now he was actually considering hiding the fact that he enjoyed his mate... And everything had been _right_ and now it _wasn't_... Sunstorm's vents were working hard, he just... he just... He wanted everything to be right again! Wanted to believe they could fall in love...

“But it’s all wrong! It feels so good and I forget I’m supposed to wait and you’re no help at all because Seekers frag at any and all opportunity!” Bluestreak splashed water around, gesturing with angry frustration. “I know I’ll live here for the rest of my life but why was it too much to ask for one little thing to be like it would have been if I had stayed in Helix? What was so horrible about that?”

Besides the fact that he had never actually asked? Sunstorm knew his wings were hitching up in the same anger and frustration Bluestreak was displaying, knew that that gesture was the same for both of them... He only stayed in the room because he knew that leaving would only hurt Bluestreak... And what about him... He couldn't even feel insulted, no matter what he was giving up, Bluestreak was losing more. It hurt... He didn't answer the question, sure he would just say the wrong thing.

Sunstorm was angry… Bluestreak could almost feel it and that made his own anger drain away. He wasn’t fair at all, was he? Every time something went wrong he blamed it on Sunstorm and Vos. The only thing that was wrong was that they should have never met, never been put in this situation. “I’m sorry, Sunstorm, I’m so sorry… I don’t think… I don’t think I can ever be the sort of mate you need.”

He flinched, because it really didn't matter, now did it? They didn't get a choice, and he wouldn't know what to do with one if he had it. But... "No... I can't believe that!" He would do something rash and drastic if he did... "It... It will just take time! I mean... You are the most beautiful thing in overload, the most gorgeous mech I've ever seen, and so genuine, and... and it's only the guilt," and the lack of contact, and uncertainty, but mostly the guilt, "and that- that can't last and... and it will just take time!" It had to just need time... And he could last until then, he _could_...

Bluestreak shook his head sadly but refrained from speaking. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with the compliments. Did he really want to be beautiful when he overloaded? And he wasn’t any prettier then the first dozen Seekers you saw when walking out the door. Did it matter at all? They had no choice but to follow the resonance call if they wanted to live…

Groons later, nothing really seemed to be getting better. They were barely identifiable as a bonded couple... they barely _were_ a bonded couple. They had a nice apartment, far enough from the temple that Bluestreak didn't have to hear every cry from the worshipers. They lived together, which was more than some had... It was so completely not what Sunstorm wanted. They were _both_ depressed, noticeably so.

Had Bluestreak known what bonding was like he would have never wanted it. Really, it was the living Pit… there was none of the romance or ‘knowing each other’s spark’ or any of what the romance pads had said. They existed together, they interfaced when Sunstorm initiated it… they spark merged when they couldn’t put it off any longer. It was an abomination! And it was killing him… not physically but mentally and spiritually. It really didn’t help that Sunstorm was back at his work… his vocation, that he came home smelling of other Seekers. Oh he tried not to, and he always, always made sure to take a shower as quickly as possible but… Bluestreak knew what he did… putting a flask on the table he tried to smile at his, his mate. “Was it a good day?”

He managed a smile back, only a little less tired and shakey than Bluestreak's. Icewind had pulled him aside to talk... Sunstorm was only surprised that it had taken so long. The older priest had already known almost everything, and Sunstorm had been fairly easy to convince to tell the rest. And he'd actually had a suggestion... "Fairly. Nothing really out of the ordinary..." He couldn't even really talk about his work... "How was yours? ... And thank you for bringing the fuel."

“That’s good… um… I w-went shopping with Smokescreen?” Bluestreak managed not to show his cringe. Sunstorm always said ‘fine’ or ‘good’ or ‘fairly’ about his work day… he never told him anything in detail. Not that his imagination wasn’t coming up with lots of things, how could you be jealous when you didn’t even like your mate?

"Oh, fun. Did you get anything?" He was interested, really he was... but he also wanted to implement Icewind's idea. So... "Oh, hey, have you been to Vector Sigma's temple here? I was there once... It's very quiet. I actually liked it..." He had, he just hadn't felt completely right there, and had never seen a reason to go back.

“N-no…” Smokescreen had urged him to buy something for them but… what? Most couple things in Vos were aimed at interfacing use, even the slagging candy! He didn’t want to admit that he liked interfacing with Sunstorm, so buying stuff to encourage it was not an option! “No, I haven’t…” Bluestreak hadn’t even prayed since their bonding, feeling rather like the gods had punished him for no reason.

Dang. He had kind of hoped Bluestreak had got something... anything! Not that saving money wasn't all well and good but... really, they had quite enough, and he wanted to indulge Bluestreak... "Why haven't you? I wouldn't mind going back with you, if you'd like, or I can just tell you where it is. Or your brothers probably know..." First was getting him there. Then, well... Then it was up to the god, Sunstorm figured. He had certainly done everything _he_ could think of...

“I don’t… I don’t think it would be right…” Bluestreak shrugged and avoided looking his mate in the optic. He could barely understand how Sunstorm could still have faith in his god after this… Going into Vector Sigma’s temple would just be blasphemy, wouldn’t it? He was so angry at him, at all the gods.

"Wouldn't be right?" Sunstorm left his seat and knelt by Bluestreak, rubbing his thigh softly. That was one thing he had learned, he could at least offer his mate a minimum of touch for comfort, when they were alone... It was better than doing nothing. "I... know you're unhappy. Isn't this when you need the gods the most?"

“I’m… I’m angry at him, at them all… I don’t think it would be right to go to a temple feeling like that!” Bluestreak lowered his head even more looking to the side. Why did Sunstorm’s touch always feel so good? They were only a little way away from hating each other and yet he craved the golden seeker, his touch, his kisses and… and his spike. It was like an insidious virus and it was killing him! This wasn’t what it was supposed to be like, all carnal and nothing of the feelings.

"...I was too. My first day back I... well, I actually spent it in a back room... yelling at the eidos..." Sunstorm was very embarrassed to admit that. He really had behaved rather badly that day... Maybe with reason, and Zephyrus certainly didn't seem upset, but still! "Um, please don't tell anyone that..." He was still a little... annoyed at Vector Sigma and stupid rituals that made Bluestreak so... needlessly guilty. He tried not to be...

Flickering his optics, Bluestreak hesitantly lifted his head to look at Sunstorm. If a priest could be angry and… then maybe he should go? Maybe something good would come of it. “Did it help?"

Sunstorm took just a moment to double-check his own emotions, then nodded. "It did. It's not like I got any promises that things would work out... Believing that is still just my blind optimism..." He offered a short smile as he said that. He'd never thought he was particularly optimistic... "But I did... feel like I'd been heard? That my feelings and worries were understood and acknowledged." Maybe he should try something like that with Vector Sigma himself...

“Then… then maybe I should go.” Things couldn’t really get much worse, now could they? All he would risk was finding out if his god had really turned his back on him. He did cringe a little at that thought, door wings drooping further down. If he knew it though, maybe he could do something about it! “I’ll go… I… tomorrow, maybe?”

He did relax, hugging Bluestreak before pulling away. "Tomorrow, then. Do you want me to go with you, or would you prefer to go alone?" He should probably restrain himself tonight, Sunstorm thought, no matter how adorable Bluestreak was... It might go better if the Helixian didn't feel as recently guilty. Of course thinking about it just made him _want_ his mate... Sunstorm sat back in his chair and ignored it.

Frowning, Bluestreak took a sip from his cube, what did he want? It would make sense if they both went, but… “I don’t know? It’s… I mean, it sort of involves us both, so...” And he really didn’t know if he _could_ face his god alone. Not when he was so angry and so, so scared.

"Then I'll come. They can get along without me for a day... And I should probably start talking to your god myself." He should, it was only 'manners'. Luckily, there was nothing big planned at the temple for tomorrow, so Sunstorm actually could take the day off... He called the notice in while he was thinking about it.

Bluestreak nodded acceptance and returned his attention to his cube. He was painfully aware that they had nothing to talk about… he didn’t _want_ to know what Sunstorm’s day had been like, not in details. The Seeker probably did not want to hear about all the things he hadn’t bought because of what their uses were… “I… I think I’ll recharge early, I feel a little worn out?” Not really, slag not at all! Studying the table top intently, Bluestreak hoped his lie didn’t sound as feeble as it seemed to.

"Okay, pretty one. I think I'll go for a short flight..." Sunstorm stayed, though, smiling as he watched Bluestreak, until his mate was out of sight. The flight was relaxing, though he did wonder what it would be like to fly in the fog at Helix... Maybe a vacation. When he came back in, Bluestreak was already in recharge, and Sunstorm pet the unconscious form lightly. So much potential... A little sad, and honestly hopeful for the first time in too long, Sunstorm settled in beside Bluestreak and easily slipped offline.

It was weird… the only time of cycle Bluestreak was content was when he onlined. There was a short time, where he was too online to be in recharge and too off line to worry about life, where he could enjoy being in Sunstorm’s arms. Enjoy without thinking, enjoy without guilt…

Then of course reality knocked and he had to slink out of the berth as fast as he could before he did something stupid or hurtful.

And that was his cue to 'wake up'. Sunstorm would never tell Bluestreak that he was almost always awake before the grounder. How could he give up the free cuddling, even if it did hurt when Bluestreak, invariably, skittered away as though he had done something wrong. "Mm... Good morning, Blue'. Did you recharge well?" The Seeker stretched, for once trying not to show off too much.

“Ah… ‘m-morning…” It was positively freaky how Sunstorm seemed to wake when he got off the berth, habit he guessed, and cringed at the reminder of how many lovers the golden priest had probably had to share his life with. “I guess I did? Um… should we go to the temple right after refueling?” The sooner the better, but Sunstorm would know more about how the temple district worked.

"...Probably. Unless you want to clean up first? I don't think you need to..." Bluestreak knew more about approaching Vector Sigma than Sunstorm did, really. He still didn't think that the grey mech needed to shower, and Sunstorm knew he didn't.

“No… I don’t need it, can we go? Before I lose my courage?” Maybe he could talk Sunstorm in to refueling on the way. It would be hurried and… sort of intimate, but at least he wouldn’t have too much time to think about actually going to the temple! “I really just want to get going?”

Sunstorm gave a soft smile, reaching for Bluestreak and stopping before they touched. Poor mech... "Come on, then. Fueling can wait." It could... at worst they would be really hungry by the time they left the temple... Bluestreak looked so frightened for a moment that Sunstorm wasn't sure he would even be able to intake the fuel, let alone the time it would take. He couldn't do much to shorten the trip, though, still unsure of his way on the ground, and he hadn't gone to this temple much...

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean…” ‘with me being angry and all that’, Bluestreak stopped himself. They were just outside the temple and there were people around, Seekers and Grounders alike. It wasn’t very fun to be afraid of going into a temple, less fun when it was a temple dedicated to the god that had been his confidant all through his life.

"Yes." It was, at least, the best idea he had. Sunstorm was surprised he hadn't had it sooner... it didn't matter. "Come on." It was quiet inside, very calm. Once again, Sunstorm felt at a loss. It was so different from his own temple! "You'll have to lead now, Blue'..."

“It’s not like the Helix temple!” Bluestreak did recognize the trappings though; there was the eidos, and the niches where a priest would talk to a follower who needed privacy. It wasn’t overrun, but there were several curtains pulled in front of openings so… “I need to find a priest? A-and talk to him… um… in private?”

Sunstorm made a slight gesture, indicating that Bluestreak should go and do that, then. "I think I shall give speaking to Vector Sigma a try myself. Don't worry, I'll keep control of myself, I promise. You should be able to find me easily when you're done... At worst, I'll be just outside." He smiled reassuringly at Bluestreak.

Wandering off, Bluestreak tried not to feel guilty, over a lot of different things. He really hoped the priest wasn’t another Seeker! Which was just another thing to feel guilty over… great.

A Helixian... Raze was not particularly surprised when he saw the door-winged frame. Everyone knew they were here, and of course they visited this temple at times. This one was new, all gray, and clearly dejected. "Hello. Can I help you?"

“Y-yes… could you… take my confession and try and advise me?” Bluestreak didn’t think he stumbled too badly, though he knew he sounded far too unsure. No priest would ever turn away a mech that needed counseling, but yeah… most mechs didn't have a god mad at them either.

"Certainly. This way." Raze motioned to one of the unoccupied niches, drawing the curtain and sitting when the grey mech followed him. "What do you need to confess?" It had to be something big, for the mech to be so unsure and worried.

“I’m unhappy and angry with… angry with Vector Sigma. I feel like I’m being punished for a crime I haven’t yet committed!” Bluestreak shivered and lowered both helmet and doorwings. “I’m a resonant, to a priest of Zephyrus. I had barely been here a few groons and s-suddenly I had no choice in how my life formed itself. Sunstorm is… sweet and he tries so very hard but…”

That was unusual. Most people didn't so easily admit to being angry with their god, no matter who they served. A moment later it made sense... "But he is a priest of Zephyrus. And did you even know about resonance before it happened?" If he hadn't, then just... wow. No wonder the Helixian thought he was being punished for something!

“No… I didn’t know anything! Sunstorm thought I knew, I think at least. He… he can’t help what he is and I… don’t know how to live with it.” Bluestreak wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed quietly.

Okay, Helixians weren't big on touch, so Raze didn't even have to try that. As for the actual problem... "No wonder you're so distressed..." He thought about the times his Creators had taken him to Zephyrus' temple... "I am not sure this will help, but I know that, when he's working as a priest... He is not acting as himself, but as a vessel for his god. Every priest does that. ... May I ask? Does he use your name, when you share your berth with him?"

Flushing even hotter, Bluestreak nodded. What that had to do with anything he didn’t know, but a priest never asked unless he needed the answer for something. Sunstorm’s vocation wasn’t the only problem though; his ‘appetite’ was another… that would be even more difficult to ask about. How could he explain that he was afraid of letting go. Every time he, well Sunstorm, initiated lovemaking he felt so… so good that it scared him.

"Then I can at least assure you that he is acting as himself then..." Raze was not completely sure that would help. They didn't really use names when... well, yes. "Hum... That is not all, is it?" If that had been 'all', then Raze thought the Helixian would have relaxed. As it was, he seemed even more tense than he had been when Raze had first approached him.

“N-no… I don’t quite know how to… to ask?” Or what to ask really. Bluestreak huffed unhappily and then resolutely steeled himself, doorwings stiffening and hiking up in determination. “Sunstorm is a very good lover, he is very patient and… and I keep disappointing him. I know I do, even if he doesn’t say anything.” Shaking his head, he paused to gather his thoughts. “I was told… always told that bonding was this miraculous thing, that you got to know your lover on a level much deeper than... I don’t know? But that’s not what we have, we barely touch sparks! It’s like the merge will only work as far as there and then stops! It’s my fault, I know it is, but I’m not sure why… or what to do.”

"Do you enjoy it? That is, I mean... Do you think that he knows you want it?" Honestly, one would have to be totally deactivated not to enjoy having a priest of Zephyrus in one's berth, at least at the time! It seemed to be... afterwards that bothered the Helixian... "Bonding, on the level you were told about, requires... yielding. If you are to know him, you must... well, merge, go in to him... But you also need to let him into you, show him yourself... it sounds as though you are afraid. Of what Vector Sigma would think, or of what Sunstorm would think?" It was a more common problem than they really talked about, at least with resonants, but it almost always corrected itself...

“It’s so different… Sun’s so, so experienced? He makes me feel so good and I know I’m not a match for that. On top of that it’s not at all like a Helixian bonding, he’s… he’s with others? I mean, yes, he is a priest when he is but… he wants others in our berth too! He’s not saying it but…” Bluestreak gestured helplessly; did he really _have_ to explain Vos? “I wish I could give myself so completely, maybe we would be better for it… but I am afraid of, of him, of all that he knows, all the things he’ll want to do!”

Raze nodded, he did know what the mech meant. "As far as experience goes, the only way to try matching him is to get experience. Let him teach you. Or, as you live here now, there is no sin in letting others teach you." There wasn't, or Raze himself was doomed... "He might like to invite others, but I can almost promise you, he would far rather you be happy. We know what we demand from resonants, and give everything we can to make it up to them... Ask him what he knows, be willing to try things. Start small."

“But is it right? A-and… all of this, is it a punishment? Have I displeased Vector Sigma?” It wasn’t a sin to ask someone other than his bondmate to teach him of interfacing? That meant that this priest believed that what the Seekers did wasn’t bad, he was presumably a Vossian but still. He was also a priest of Vector Sigma, his words could be believed! “Are you… sure that sharing physical pleasure with others is… okay?”

"No, no, it's not a punishment at all! It's just a little hard right now. Sharing physical pleasure... It's pleasure. There's noting wrong with that, especially not here." Another city, possibly... That might be a question to ask a hiereis... Raze focused his attention on the Helixian. "You've not displeased Vector Sigma at all. If anything, your struggle to do the right thing probably pleased him, even if it was... misguided. You've had a lot to adjust to."

“But…” Bluestreak hesitated; pleasure had been such a private thing in Helix, such a personal thing. They didn’t even talk about how to masturbate! Here it wasn’t even an optical ridge raiser to walk past someone masturbating in a public park… or a ‘facing couple or trio. “It’s just not like in Helix! I don’t know if I can adjust that much… I just don’t know…”

"No one is asking you to change right away! Start small. Even if you never get comfortable enough to try something in public, that will be fine." If the Helixian could bring himself to really discuss things with his mate now, Raze suspected that they would work things out. "Maybe... try holding his hand. There's no sin in what is done here, but, there is no sin in going slow, either."

“I guess… I just want to be able to at least be friends with him and… as things are we can barely talk.” Unless three sentences was a conversation. Bluestreak huffed and looked up at the priest with dim optics. “It would be nice to not have to berth each other all the time… is there any way we can not have to do it for a while? So I could maybe get to know him without the interfacing getting in the way?” He didn’t think there was, but it didn’t hurt to ask!

Well, that was... an unusual request, in a way. Raze did suppose it made sense... He wasn't sure what the Helixian would say about the answer, though! "There is... but I am not sure you'll like it. As a priest of Zephyrus, he... Well, more than the physical, he needs someone as a true lover. If you need to take a break, he will most likely have to content himself with others. I can assure you that it's you he'll long for..." Would that actually be comforting...?

“Oh…” The small noise was all Bluestreak managed to offer to that answer. It was pretty much what he didn’t want… knowing Sunstorm ‘had to’ interface as a part of his vocation was bad enough, he really didn’t need to know that his bondmate was seeking lovers just to keep from jumping him. “This is all so complicated! Why is this happening to me? If it’s not a punishment, then what? Please, I-I need to know… something… anything?”

Why... oh, that _was_ the question. Raze kind of hated answering that one, he really did. Still... "Vector Sigma must have seen something in you, something unusual that suggests you can adapt. More than adapt, that you will be very happy." That was why he hated answering 'why'... so indefinite! "Perhaps... you should try talking to his god? Um... I'm fairly sure they have more private shrines, if you can't face the main temple..."

Bluestreak bit his dermas and nodded, he knew that one seldom got straight answers but he had been hoping a little. At least the priest was absolutely sure this thing… the resonance, wasn’t a punishment and that it meant that Vector Sigma saw something different in him. If that was true, maybe it would work… if he leaned not to be so scared of intimacy and if he could learn not to be so jealous of those that Sunstorm was with. “Thank you, I think I will…” Bluestreak stood up and bowed, his thoughts already on whether or not he dared return to the main temple. It would be best he thought, maybe?

Well, it looked like the mech was a little happier, at least. Raze couldn't quite be sure, but he thought so, at least. He stood as well, returning the bow before opening the curtain. "I'll offer a prayer for happiness on your behalf, if you like."

“You honor me, Priest, I would be very happy for your prayer.” Bluestreak smiled, a genuine, almost carefree smile, and turned away to find Sunstorm. He had to… there was a lot he had to do, including getting a bit of shopping done. Since one of the biggest problems was that he never took initiative to anything intimate…

Sunstorm had, as he had suggested, found a place to sit and tried talking to Vector Sigma. He still felt rather awkward, unsure. This wasn't his god, and Sunstorm still a little annoyed at him, or at least the culture that served him. He did behave himself, though he was very happy when he saw Bluestreak emerge from behind the curtain, smiling. Figuring he was bright and easy enough to see, Sunstorm left it to his mate to approach in his own time, simply watching the grey form.

“Did you… get to talk?” Bluestreak had no idea how a priest tackled talking to a god not his own, he wasn’t too sure he wanted to know. “I think… I got the answers I needed. At least for now, um… I think I need to talk to Z-Zephyrus, I mean a priest? Not anything but talking!”

"Well, I would say he knows my feelings on things..." Sunstorm answered, standing with a smile. Bluestreak's request took him by surprise. "Ah... sure? I mean, I told you, we DO do other things! But... Um, I'll smooth the way for you. Did you mean right now? And... is the main temple okay?" If not, then Bluestreak really would need him to go 'smooth' things for him!

“I don’t care, now would be best… it’s not something I want to do, but I think I need to.” Bluestreak swallowed hard, no, he didn’t want to go to the main temple but he had to, it was where Sunstorm ‘worked’ after all. He should be able to go there and be there without hating every moment of it.

He checked the urge to take Bluestreak's hand before he had done much more than twitch. Bluestreak looked so scared... like he was afraid someone would pounce and carry him off. Which, when thinking about it that way, maybe Bluestreak did have a point, in a manner of speaking... "Come on, then." Out on to the streets again... at least the main temple was easy to find! Sunstorm wished he could do more to help Bluestreak... he was being so brave, and all Sunstorm could do was watch!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, progress.

The priest’s words kept running in little circles in Bluestreak’s processor, mostly his suggestion about trying to hold Sunstorm’s hand and about what the Seeker would have to do if he rejected his advances. In truth he didn’t mind making love… Except that he wasn’t sure that they were actually making love and not just interfacing. 

The temple aerie began looming tall, the twined tower glittering beautifully… to think that walking in to it had shattered his life past all recognition.

The walk was silent, both mechs lost in thought and unsure what to discuss. Sunstorm hated the silence, normally, well aware it was part of their problem... Bluestreak needed to think now, so that was okay. Hopefully he could find a hiereis for Bluestreak to talk to... Sunstorm thought it would be awkward if it was one of his friends that heard all this, Bluestreak might find it awkward at least... Well, they would just have to see who there was. It was odd, walking in while completely 'off-duty', and when he had said he wouldn't be in... well.

It really was almost too easy, Sunstorm just walked right in, talked to another Seeker and then handed him over to a black and yellow Seeker whom seemed to have been summoned by the first one. And his mate left him alone with the stranger… of course he ‘had’ to, but still. When he shied away from touch, the Seeker seemed a little surprised, but he adjusted quickly, gesturing for him to follow and seeking out a little niche, just like in Vector Sigma’s temple. Only there was no privacy curtain and the ‘niche’ was more like a small door less room with a very berth-looking couch thing. 

Still, the first part of the conversation was almost a repeat of the one from Vector Sigma’s temple, no it wasn’t a punishment, yes he would end up happy if, no there was nothing wrong in sharing pleasure, ect. It was reassuring, though he didn’t really feel any more prepared to be a proper Vossian mate…

“How do I… how do I go about seducing S-Sunstorm? Um… it is the sort of thing I s-should be doing, isn’t it?”

Shadowstar had been more than a little stunned by... well, this mech in general. He was trying, though, which bespoke great promise. This last question, though... How was he supposed to answer without showing? Words were so inadequate for the answer, they really were...! "It wouldn't hurt, if you do it from desire. Um... you... flirt? Show off..." He demonstrated with his wings, not really meaning to. "Or you touch. That is, vents or down the back -I'm sorry, I'm not used showing this without... well, showing." He smiled a little, hoping the mech would understand.

“Oh… um, I am sorry but I would rather you not touch me…” Bluestreak drooped his doorwings and tried to keep his flush somewhat under control. He really should have expected that! It was just still so weird to think that mechs, Seekers, came here to lose their virginity. “Could you, um… advise me on… you know, things that I could give him? To… to indicate…” Faltering, he gestured helplessly. “I’m not very good at this…”

Well, that WAS what he expected from this mech... So shy! "You're doing fine. Especially if this is somewhat of a taboo subject for your culture. Things you could give him- you mean toys?" Quite aside from the fact that Sunstorm would likely have his own... "I suppose it would depend on how... obvious you want to be? Here... there's things like this..." Shadowstar pulled out a double-ended toy. "This way you can both be filled, and rub your spikes together. Or this... the loop goes on the spike, you see, and this part goes in your valve... This one vibrates, which is good for both people. Or of course there's the crushed or gelled crystals, especially if you're wearing it when he comes home... You might not make it to your berth!"

Bluestreak’s mouth flapped uselessly as the priest happily pulled items out of subspace to show him. He didn’t know what to do with half of the, very Seeker, sized things and wasn’t sure he was processing the explanations right. How could someone be so reassuring one moment and suddenly become a virtual… toy store! “Ah… does… any of that um, help? W-with um…”

"Well, it certainly adds variety... Don't worry, things do come in different sizes- Oh dear." Shadowstar finally looked up at the mech he was supposed to be advising and noticed how... off-put he seemed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't think..." They were just toys...! Still, the Seeker put them back away, actively ignoring the grey mech for a moment to give him time to collect himself. "Um. As I was saying. They add variety, let you try new things. Also useful for going solo!"

“S-so… I could practice w-with them?” That made them a whole lot more palatable to the Helixian, though he still didn’t quite know if he could manage to buy them… of course he could talk to Hailstorm or Acid Storm. Practice would be a really good idea, maybe watch a few of those holos he had only caught a glimpse of now and again, the ones with interfacing.

"Of course you- Um. Haven't you?" Come to think of it, that would explain a little that hadn't quite made sense. It was rather bizarre, but Shadowstar liked to think that he kept most of his reaction off his face. "Anyway, yes, you can. And actively asking what he likes will help too." It would, most likely, be a welcome change, though Shadowstar didn't say that. The mech didn't need any more pressure! "Hm... Normally, I would give you a basic toy. I'm not so sure that's practical, though..."

“Practical?” What was practical about any of this! Apparently he had been expected to play with himself on a level far above the petting he had actually done. Seekers were all sex-crazed!

“So… I can please Sunstorm by pla-practicing and if I am more open to, um, experiencing new things?” It wasn’t that easy, he knew that! But he needed something to begin with, a direction to go in…

"Being a little more open to new experiences, yes. Practice will... well, it will come whether or not you do anything on your own. It's a matter of finding what you like, and that can be done alone or together." Shadowstar held his own hands quite firmly to avoid trying to 'show' the mech what he meant. "And practical..." With a wing-twitched shrug, Shadowstar pulled out one of his 'basic toys', a simple vibrating valve-toy. "If you think you can take it, go ahea- I mean, you can have it." Well... but he was able to take his mate. They toy probably wasn't as oversized for him as it seemed to be, then...

Bluestreak stared at the ‘thing’ as if it would bite him, not that it looked dangerous. Compared to some of the things the Seeker had been waving about before, it actually looked harmless. A smooth cylinder, much like a spike, roughly the size of Sunstorm’s in fact. “This is a simple toy? I won’t need to, um… know anything special to use it?”

That was a better reaction than before! "It turns on here. It's supposed to go in your valve, but try it elsewhere. The vibrations feel good anywhere... I bet your doors are enough like our wings, though that might be easier with another person... And you don't have to turn it on, either." Shadowstar smiled, pleased to be making some progress. At least he thought he was...

Reaching out hesitantly, Bluestreak took the cylinder, and turned it over in his hands. It would do for a few experiments, then he would talk to Hailstorm or Acid Storm, maybe Windsheer. “Thank you for your help, um… what are the rituals for respect to Zephyrus?”

Thoughts going on all manner of not completely welcome paths, Shadowstar ultimately shook his head and stood. "In this case, simply saying thank-you will suffice. And I _do_ wish you both the best." He had made the mech quite embarrassed enough, no need for making him hug, or anything else!

“Oh… um, I should find Sunstorm then?” Bluestreak carefully put the toy into his subspace, he might have accepted it as a ‘practice’ tool, but he wasn’t going to go waving it about! Thanking the priest again, he gratefully left the niche and looked around to see if he could spot his mate. It wasn’t nearly as easy in this temple as it had been in Vector Sigma’s. Brightly colored Seekers were everywhere… doing things everywhere too.

"There. The gold one, right?" Shadowstar pointed on his way past, smiling again.

Sunstorm had been not-too-subtly watching the niche, and waved when the hieries pointed him out. Bluestreak looked at least a little cheerful, and massively embarrassed. Well, that wasn't terribly surprising, considering where they were.

“Can we go refuel some place quite? Private like?” Bluestreak wanted to talk to his mate before they ventured home. He needed to feel secure that Sunstorm wouldn’t touch him for a little while yet, well, touch him intimately at least.

Private and quiet... well, Sunstorm did know a place, though it was mostly quiet because of very good soundproofing. It would do, he thought. He hoped it would... "Sure, I think I know a place." He waited until they were back on the street to ask, "Feeling a bit better?" He didn't particularly care what had been said, or done... As long as Bluestreak was doing better, nothing else mattered!

“I think… I have some things to think over but… yeah, I feel better.” Smiling up at Sunstorm, he dared to reach out and touch the golden plating of the Seeker’s arm for a few brief seconds.

He stumbled a little, quite an overreaction to such a barely-there touch. His return smile was nervous, and Sunstorm really _did_ try not to make too big a deal of it. But Bluestreak had touched him, in public! On a semi-busy street! "I'm glad to hear that. You look a lot happier."

For some reason Bluestreak couldn’t help flushing hotly, thoughts going to the toy in his subspace. Happy was as of yet debatable, but he had somewhere to start and that was more than he had had this morning. “I guess I am… I don’t feel abandoned anymore, if that makes sense?”

"Yes, it does make sense. It's a pretty horrible feeling, I know... I'm sorry, I should have suggested this sooner." It hadn't fully occurred to Sunstorm than Bluestreak wouldn't seek out his god at some point, though. Well, it didn't matter so much now. It had been done, and the past was over now... It was still a valuable lesson. "We're almost there..."

“No… you had your own things to struggle with, I thought about going a few times but I was just so angry and hurt that, yeah?” Shrugging, Bluestreak looked around himself, not recognizing the part of Vos they were in. Not that he had seen that much of Vos, really.

"Ahh. Yeah." He did understand... "Um. About the place we're going, I do know what people do there, but I really did bring you just because it _is_ quite, and private. And the energon is good..." Sunstorm hadn't been planning on bringing that up, but maybe knowing would relax Bluestreak? Or at least make him less tense...

“You mean… it’s another ‘Seeker’ thing? I guess I’ll survive…” Bluestreak smiled nervously, it wasn’t like everywhere in this city wasn’t a make out spot for the flying mechs. Or a interfacing spot… “Do they have any ‘not-too-indecent’ candy?”

"Ah." Sunstorm wasn't fully sure what to say to that, mostly because his processor went right to imagining Bluestreak covered in the _other_ type of candy... "Yes? You'll have to be careful eating it in any case, but I do think they have some relatively innocent candy..." It was basically all able to be enjoyed more than one way, but some was cleaner than others. "Ah, you might not want to look around much until we're seated, by the way..."

“I know… I just don’t get you need to display so much. Maybe I should have asked about that too, or could you explain it?” Bluestreak slanted an inquiring look at his mate, carefully keeping from looking too much at anything else in the building. He might have accepted a lot more now than in the morning but he still had no wish to see someone interface, thank you very much! Unless it was one of those films, maybe there were some with Seekers and Grounders in them… that would be better then Seekers only…

Why they needed... Sunstorm considered the answer as they were taken to their 'seats'. It was actually a small room, but Sunstorm left the sliding door open. "Well... we want to be seen?" He already knew what he wanted, and put his menu aside. "In a way... Possibly to show our claim? Or... Actually, I think it's more that we just... don't see any reason to hide? Passion is looked on favorably, all kinds of passion, and... we like feeling good, we like our mates feeling good. So..." He gestured around a little helplessly.

“Well… what’s wrong with feeling good in private? I mean this city, Vos, maybe the whole state is like one giant… display. Even a lone Seeker isn’t far from a touch, from mechs that might be total strangers.” Bluestreak shook his head a little, he wasn’t trying to argue the culture this time simply seeking explanations… seeking to maybe begin to understand.

"But why not feel good in public? Why not share pleasure with anyone who wants it? Especially..." Sunstorm wasn't completely sure how it had begun, but he thought he had an idea, at least. "We were mercenaries, you know that? So... it served to strengthen the ties between us. And we couldn't always go somewhere private..." He gave an unsure and slightly dismissive twitch of one wing. He wasn't very fond of history, no matter how important it was. "Oh. And it _is_ the whole state, thought Vos is a little moreso."

“Whereas Helix has always been a trade state… I guess that makes sense in a way, what is that term again. Wing brother?” Bluestreak half mumbled as he perused the menu, it looked good, all of it, hum?  
“Maybe a green plate? Is there candy with it, or just cubes?”

"Um, cubes and candy, though possibly more indecent than you want," Sunstorm answered, smiling at the mumble. "Wing brother, yeah, though that tends to be a closer term... Wind brother is more general,if you're interested." The distinction probably wouldn't really matter to Bluestreak... "I was going to have just a cube, myself, unless there was some candy you want me to have...?"

“Well, not really? You can have the indecent ones from my platter…” Putting the menu down he smiled carefully at his mate and wondered how to start talking about… well, everything. “You know… they both told me to try and um… loosen up about touching?”

"I'll try to behave with them..." Sunstorm answered, mostly keeping the suggestion from his tone. Once again, Bluestreak's question surprised him, though he was beginning to realize what his mate was doing. "Ah... It would... be nice? I... always worry that I'll lose you on the street, actually. And... I feel unable to really... comfort you..."

“It was never my intention to leave you feeling helpless or… unable to touch me. I wish I could just give you what it is you need but I have to take it slowly.” Even now that he had the proverbial go-ahead from someone nominally speaking for his god. He had found peace with Vector Sigma, and maybe also with Zephyrus… now he just needed to let go. It was frightening, but if his god thought him able, he must be!

"Oh, no, no! I know you didn't intend to, and I know how it is to be asked for something you can't give! Um... you'll still have to tell me if I push too much." That really could have gone without saying... but Sunstorm couldn't deny that he was nervous. "Um, may I...?" He was hesitant as he reached for Bluestreak's hand.

Completing the move, Bluestreak smiled shyly at his mate and squeezed lightly on the larger hand. It still made him flush, the situation oddly awkward… just how fast could he do this? Probably not fast enough for Sunstorm, but he knew that the golden Seeker would give him the time anyway. That alone made the mech incredible, add to that all the other things he had done and did to make Bluestreak feel at home and welcome, loved… Sunstorm was more than a ‘worthy’ mate, he was a loving, caring spark. “All I need is time, okay? And I promise that if I’m in doubt I’ll talk to you!”

He was smiling far too much over something so simple. Sunstorm kept his grip loose, so Bluestreak could pull away at any time. He would need to do that to eat, at the least! "That's as much as I can ask, Blue'. Now... the waiter will be coming soon. But after he's brought our order, I can close the door and they'll leave us alone until we'll leave." There was no need to state why...

“You make it sound like a dirty suggestion.” Bluestreak would probably have freaked out over it just a joor ago, but now… not so much, Sunstorm simply meant that they would have the privacy he needed. “I think… I think I would like to spend some time at the temple, Zephyrus' temple I mean? Just to get used to the whole thing, deal… can it be done without someone propositioning me?”

"It could be..." It wasn't going to be, and Sunstorm knew that. A moment later he was serious again, thinking about Bluestreak's request. "Well, I can ask my fellows not to proposition you, though they will be looking at you. ...You realize you are very attractive? So... I can't promise that others won't ask you. If anyone does ask, just smile and say no, you don't have to explain why." It would be... interesting, having Bluestreak around the temple... "Oh! Um... I... won't really be able to be off duty most of the time you're there..."

“Well, you keep telling me I am so yeah…” Bluestreak flushed and ducked his head, he didn’t really consider himself much of a looker. Maybe it was the fact that he was foreign, he had realized that having a ‘resonant’ was a very desired thing for most nobles, though it wasn’t very many of them that found their destined mates outside of Vos. “I think I can handle that, I hope I can anyway, and if not… I’ll leave, okay? And I know you will have to… that’s part of why I want to go? I need to learn to accept it and maybe seeing it will help…”

He was especially attractive all shy like that... Sunstorm wondered what Bluestreak would say to that, but he didn't find out. "If you don't mind others thinking you're doing something, you can also ask one of us to let you rest in a back room, if you need. And... if you think it will help it... probably will..." Sunstorm smiled, a little uncertain, but the waiter returned before anything more could really be said. The interruption was minimal, since they both knew what they wanted, and they were soon left alone again.

Bluestreak couldn’t help but giggle when he saw the content of his tray, Sunstorm had warned him. The wax constructs tasted wonderful, but they were near impossible to eat neatly. The little lead bites and gel cubes were a whole lot better, but if he were to guess the lead layer was so thin it would be a chore to get them into his mouth before they broke open. “What is it with the easily breaking stuff! Is it really that erotic to watch another refuel?”

"Well... yes." Sunstorm couldn't really stop smiling, pleased for the chance, finally, to share this with his mate. "You see..." He took one of the waxed candies and deliberately broke it over his hand. "You're supposed to think about being the one to lick it off..." The Seeker kept his licking less sensuous than he would have otherwise, with a very low moan for the taste of the goo. "I can show you, sometime, if you want," he finished, hand more or less clean again.

Watching wide opticked, Bluestreak flushed with heat and ducked nervously. It was strangely affecting to watch, he had to admit that. He just wasn’t entirely sure what it affected. Taking one of his cubes, he took a sip to fortify himself and then huffed. “When… When I feel ready, okay?”

"Of course," Sunstorm agreed, reaching for his own cube. It was... fun to tease Bluestreak, but he was almost terrified of pressing too far. It was a relief to even do this much... "What else did you want to know about? Or do you just want to try fueling?" He had forgotten how good the fuel actually was here, smooth and silky. It was meant to cling to plating, but it was still worth savoring for itself.

Shrugging lightly, the Helixian leaned back and huffed at the nice feel of the soft, giving surface of the recliner. “I didn’t really have any plans about what to talk of, just… everything? Wanting to get to know you without being terrified and feeling guilty at the same time. Not terrified of you, at least not much.” He was mech enough to admit that Sunstorm had been, still was, a little terrifying to his Helixian sensibilities.

"Good. I've tried not to be terrifying..." They talked then, of things that they should have discussed long ago. It was later than Sunstorm had expected when they left the restaurant. Time passed after that, an actual relationship growing, though slowly. Sunstorm was happy that any progress was being made, and even more happy that it seemed to be going rather smoothly. He still wanted to take Bluestreak shopping and spoil him a little, though.

“Why do your wings do that?” Bluestreak put his pad down and hung himself over the back of the chair he had been, sorta, sitting in. Since their ‘reconciliation’ they had begun to teach each other sensor panel and wing language… something that had actually helped improve their love making. Though it really still was mostly ‘just’ interfacing, Bluestreak felt a tiny bit guilty that he was still unable to fully give himself up to a merge.

"Huh?" Sunstorm looked up, confused for a moment. What had he... oh. "Um... unfocused desire, usually nonsexual. In this case... well, wondering if you'd ever want to go shopping. For, like, more household items!" Sunstorm smiled a little. "I've... not gotten to spoil you as much as I would like... I've certainly got enough to treat you to a little shopping spree. Or some other kind of spoiling, if you'd prefer..."

“Why do you want to spoil me? I mean, you’ve provided me with everything I need… a home, entertainment… yeah, pretty much anything I could ask for.” There was no sarcasm in the question, only pure curiosity. Bluestreak really didn’t know what he could want more, not on the physical, material side of things.

"Because... I've demanded so much from you. I have to make it up..." Sunstorm wasn't sure of the comparison, but... "It's... like you wanting to flirt? Spoiling a resonant is... honestly, it was one of my dreams, if I had one. Oh, but if you're happy with what we have, that's fine! Smothering you would be as bad as not giving you enough!" Golden wings twitched in humor.

“I don’t get it… but you could always show me where you buy those gel cubes? I’m all for being spoiled with candy!” Bluestreak was ‘all for candy’ in general, it was the one thing he couldn’t help but love. The Seekers made it in so many ways and so many different flavors it almost made him dizzy, in Helix candy had been mostly homemade and yeah…

"Careful... You know that means I'm going to start bringing you gifts, right?" Sunstorm asked, wings moving happily. Finally, something he could do for his mate! "Did you want me to show you now?" It was his day off, so they certainly had the time.

“If you have nothing else that needs doing? Getting out of here for a little is a good idea, I think.” Oh, Bluestreak had actually come to like the apartment, but that didn’t mean he liked being cooped up. He was just still too shy to go out alone, especially knowing that most Seekers ‘wanted’ a resonant for mate. Or for a lover, even if ‘he’ wasn’t their own.

He stood, and over-dramatically offered his hand to Bluestreak. "I would not have offered otherwise. Let's go, then." He was teasing and he knew it... Sunstorm was somewhat aware of the fact that Bluestreak didn't leave the apartment alone, but that would (probably) fade in time, and in the meantime, Sunstorm got to see his first reactions to almost any new place.

Sunstorm could be so silly at times, it was okay though… it made him giggle and feel good. Bondmates were supposed to be like that, loving, caring, making each other laugh. Bluestreak could even feel a sense of pride now, taking Sunstorm’s hand and knowing that the Seekers glancing their way wanted him, and probably also Sunstorm… not that he was going to ‘give’ them either one. Not on Sunstorm’s day off, the only days when the golden Seeker was truly his. “So… any idea what we should buy, or do you want to just browse?”

"No, no... This is about you! What do _you_ want to buy? But... if I see something I really want, I'll tell you." Sunstorm made a mental note to actually point out a few things. It really wasn't good to consistently deny that he had his own desires... something he should have remembered sooner. Right now, though, he wanted to watch Bluestreak look around... Well, he wanted to watch Bluestreak move. The Helixian was a lot more relaxed recently, and he moved so fluidly...

“I’ll ask you about everything anyway, Sun’!” Bluestreak couldn’t help but laugh at the insistence though, it was sweet. He supposed it was possible to get used to be treated like a treasure, and a lover, at some point. “Is that the store?” The building was a tower, an aerie, like all other Seeker buildings.

He had to look about fast to be sure, but, "Yes. This is it. It's on the way to and from work..." They had a lot of things inside... including hyperactive winglets with watchful creators. Sunstorm kind of enjoyed watching them. "So, let's take a look at what you like, Blue."

“Just tell me if there is something you know I won’t like the taste of?” Bluestreak happily immersed himself in the store’s, shop’s, offerings, to his delight they often had tiny bits of the candy out for tasting. It was wonderful! If a little bit messy, he did his best not to let it be too messy… or too tempting.

It was nice to see sparklings, though it was a little bit unnerving to find himself being stared at with awe or thoughtfulness by tiny Seekerlings with big golden optics.

"Sure..." Sunstorm answered, though he wasn't sure that Bluestreak really heard him. He mostly followed behind Bluestreak, grinning as his mate tried things and selected some candies to buy. The golden Seeker couldn't help himself when Bluestreak got some blue gel all over his hand, catching the appendage and sucking the sweet energon off, but that was the only time Sunstorm really pushed at all. "Blue tastes good on you," Sunstorm stated, the smallest bit defensive, as he stepped away from Bluestreak.

Watching the action in an almost detached way, Bluestreak was surprised when Sunstorm’s words brought him back to his, now hot, chassis with a jolt. He licked his own dermas and tried to speak, an action that resulted in a small choked sound. Shaking his head a bit, he smiled weakly.

“You… you like to do that?” Half way a question, half way an accusation. Bluestreak didn’t know what to do now, he didn’t want to discourage his mate by just pulling away but he was getting uncomfortable and… hot.

Oh, Bluestreak looked good like that, startled and flushed... "I do." Sunstorm was aware that they were being watched, but didn't deem it important. "I would like to do more..." He let go of the hand, and motioned at the shop. "But you are here to shop. We can do more when you are done." He loved the fact that Bluestreak would even let him do as much as this... Sunstorm liked his own derma, making sure he'd collected all the energon.

Um… Bluestreak had to turn when Sunstorm started licking his own dermas, heat skyrocketing. He knew that most of the Seekers, and probably the few grounders too, were observing them and felt both embarrassment and… and something else at the thought. Seekers were all perverts! “Sure… sh-shop. Um… what’s over there?” It was more to say something, since he started walking before the words were out.

Sunstorm laughed as Bluestreak hurried away, and followed at a more sedate pace. "Ooh. Don't hold this stuff too long, it liquefies with heat. Almost always need a bath after..." Bluestreak might not be listening, it didn't matter. He was still fun to watch.

Perverts, so totally perverts, all of them. Sending Sunstorm a challenging look, Bluestreak took a box of the treats and dumped them in the shopping basket before stalking off to another enticing display. He was pretty sure the Seeker had ‘won’ there, but he wasn’t going to admit to that! His doorwings were already fluttering, announcing his condition to anyone knowing anything about Helixian panel speak. Pretty much only Sunstorm, likely at least… slag him!

Ooh, and didn't _that_ little look and action up his core temperature. Hopefully they could do something when they got home... Sunstorm honestly tried to behave himself as Bluestreak moved about. Fluttering panels did not at all help! Sunstorm badly wanted to touch them, and he was pretty sure he recognized invitations to do just that.

Sunstorm got… sort of possessive? It was hard to explain, but from what he had learned as of yet, the golden Seeker’s movements and wing stance told everyone who cared to look, the whole freaking store, that Bluestreak was his. Possessive was the wrong word though, Seekers were odd about that, and a few of the lone mechs were beginning to give each other measuring looks. It was surprisingly arousing and he had to get out of here! He wasn’t going to let his first anything involving other Seekers then Sunstorm happen like this… knew himself well enough to know he would regret it. “Pay for it, we’re going home… now, fast please?”

Recognizing the near desperation in his mate's tone, Sunstorm did as requested, hurrying through the purchase. At least his people understood the urge of some new resonants to keep some things private. It tended to change as they spent time here... Sunstorm was fully aware that he was distracting himself. On the streets, he kept from touching Bluestreak mostly to ensure they _did_ reach their apartment... It was rather novel to feel this way with his mate!

Getting home was a relief and Bluestreak didn’t even consider emptying his subspace before tugging Sunstorm towards their berth room. Even after his talks with the priests and a few somewhat uncomfortable visits to Zephyrus' temple… no, he hadn’t tried actually feeling desire like this. He wanted Sunstorm to touch him, kiss him, and make him feel good, better than good. “I want this… I want you to make me feel good?”

Bluestreak had never actually approached, not like this, pressing against him the moment they reached the berth room, looking at him with pleading optics and half parted derma. Oh, Sunstorm had got Bluestreak to look like that before, but Bluestreak had never approached like that. It made ALL the difference, and Sunstorm groaned a little as he wrapped his arms around his mate and half carried him to the berth, peppering his face with light kisses the whole way.

It seemed it had been the right thing to do, for them both. Sunstorm seemed less tense, less, no, not less careful but… less restrained? It was hard to explain even to himself, and right now he was too hot to really care, too hungry. There was nothing wrong with feeling desire! “Sun’… mm I want, I want you.”

"Mm... Bluestreak, that sounds so good..." It really did, and Sunstorm wanted Bluestreak to know. "I want to make you feel good... I want to love you..." He began to kiss his way down, starting from the jaw to the neck, stroking Bluestreak's front and sides as he did so. Sunstorm didn't touch the doors yet, feeling playful, wanting more sounds from his mate.

Which he had never really allowed the Seeker to do... Bluestreak moaned, pushing the guilt back as best he could. If this was going to be their real first time, he wouldn’t be the one to taint it! “Please do! I want to feel…” Stroking the larger mech’s helmet and shoulders, he eventually reached for his wings with hands that already shook.

"Aah! Ahh, Blue...!" Sunstorm pressed his wing into the shaking hold, reaching for Bluestreak's wings at the same time. Sometime they would have to try overloading each other just from groping wings like this... Oh, this was good, the personal desire, wanting and being wanted for who they were... "Top edge... ailerons," Sunstorm reminded, bending down to nip and nuzzle Bluestreak's bumper.

He knew that, he thought… not that it was easy to think with Sunstorm’s hands on him, on his doorwings. Bluestreak returned the touches as best he could, being smaller and just about processor stalled.

Or they could overload each other now, which seemed to be where they were going... "Ooohh! Blue, yes..." Sunstorm wasn't bothered by Bluestreak's occasional faltering... It was just so much fun to make him falter, to feel the results!

It was safe to say it was the best interfacing they had ever had. Bluestreak knew it was because he hadn’t needed to be coaxed into it, or pushed into it by his own bond driven need. Throwing his inhibitions away also made him realize that he loved Sunstorm’s touch. It was startling…

He was still hesitant and unsure, it wasn’t like a little ‘playing’ was a miracle cure but… there was a definite easing between them, and a new depth to their mergings. Not enough to make it what Bluestreak had always wanted, but better, nearer.

Sunstorm would have been happy with what he and Bluestreak had now, if he hadn't know that there could be more. It seemed to be the kind of thing that would only be cured by time now, and that was fine, that was expected.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is a new friend actually able to help?

They were both at the temple now, with Sunstorm working. It was still a little odd for Sunstorm, knowing his mate was around and never quite sure what Bluestreak was thinking. It didn't seem to bother the Helixian when they got home, there wasn't really any strained distance, and so Sunstorm had to assume everything was fine, but... It was a little odd.

It still wasn’t easy to see Sunstorm disappear into an alcove with a clingy worshiper, but Bluestreak could live with it. He had also gotten used to the fact that the other priests would look at him and sometimes even approached him in a less then innocent manner. Oh, they never outright asked or offered since Sunstorm had asked them not to but… the offers were still quite clear.

There were also worshipers who approached him, less constrained then the priests but they all took it with good grace when he said no, as politely as he could. Sometimes he ended up talking to some of them, often the ones that came from other places then the capital. That was interesting, it taught him a lot and sometimes it seemed to help too… as if they really needed an audio receptor before they approached a priest. He liked that, talking and being needed in a small way that had nothing to do with bonding or interfacing.

Freefall looked around, unaccountably nervous. He shouldn't be, there was nothing shameful, or even unusual, about his... need, but there it was. Staying out of the way, the Seeker tried to stay unnoticed, at least for a little while, and find someone to... approach. When he saw the foreigner, Freefall was startled. He was clearly not a priest, and just as clearly not a worshiper... A friend, maybe? Maybe he would have... er, a suggestion... "Um... hi." Freefall sounded just as nervous in his greeting as he felt.

“Hello… I’m sorry, but I’m just here to sit and enjoy the chimes and colors, you’ll need to approach a priest for anything else.” Bluestreak smiled reassuringly at the Seeker, it was the first time he had ever heard one sound nervous.

"Oh, no, I mean, I know... I mean..." Freefall fluttered uncertainly and claimed a seat by the mech. "I, um... I'm not quite... ready to approach... I mean... Is it okay if we talk?" Sure, it would have been easier if he'd let his carrier come... Freefall wasn't sure he wanted to know who would have been found for him that way, though! Better to do this on his own, even if he took all day at it!

“Sure, it’s okay, and sorry if I seemed dismissive. There are a lot of mechs that approach me for… other things.” Bluestreak smiled shyly and shifted nervously. Like all other Seekers, this one had settled awfully close by, as if it was the norm, which it technically was. “I’m Bluestreak?”

"I'm Freefall. And, er... well, I guess a lot of mechs would assume that you'd want... I mean, you're here!" And so was he... Freefall's wings moved nervously again. "I... er, where are you from? Um... have you seen the garden here?" Oh, no... that almost sounded like a suggestion. Well, it was, but not like that. That was... a pity, actually, Freefall realized. Bluestreak was pretty... Well! He would certainly have someone to suggest, then.

“Helix and yes, I often walk in the garden, my bondmate is a priest.” It still felt rather weird to say that, but he supposed that he would get used to it in a few vorns. Or not, he just hoped that they would be able to fully complete the bond in less time than that. It was slow progress, but he found that… while he didn’t love Sunstorm, it was probably only a matter of time till he did. Not the kind of wild swept off your peds love he had read about, but rather a more stable kind. “May I ask what you are here for?”

"Oh, um, er..." Freefall cycled his vents, looked at Bluestreak, and promptly looked at the ground. "I... want to learn how to, you know, share pleasure, and enjoy, and- but I didn't tell my Carrier I was coming today because he would want to come and I want to, you know, find someone nice, not just the first free priest like he would, or the one he thinks is good looking, but I, um, don't know if I know how to, you know, ask and- um, are you sur- um."

“You… oh, oh my.” Bluestreak flickered his optics and flushed with heat, that was about the last thing he had expected. A virgin Seeker... “Am I sure what? Ah… Sunstorm, my mate, is busy right now but, maybe you would like him? if not I am sure he could help you find the right mech!”

"Um... Is he- er, I'm sorry, of course he's nice. Um..." Freefall tried, but he couldn't fully keep from showing his... disappointment. He had no reason to be disappointed, of course, Bluestreak had _said_ he wasn't really there for anything. But still... "I- That is, ah, thank you. I really, um... Could we... er, talk, until he's available...?" Maybe find out why his situation had made Bluestreak flush so...

“Of course we can talk! I wasn’t trying to get rid of you, Freefall.” Bluestreak was a little confused, why would suggesting his mate as a ugh… helper? cause the young Seeker to droop like that.

Freefall managed a little smile, wings sweeping up for a moment. Really, it was ridiculous, just because Bluestreak was nice, and even attractive... "I, um... You really like coming here? I mean, you must, and it is lovely, it's just, I'm not sure it would be worth, er, fending people off all the time like you did, er, when I said hi..." Yeah, sitting in Zephyrus' temple all day with no intention of taking offers... Outsiders were weird.

“It’s… not that I don’t like it, but it is more of a challenge to myself? Yes, I’m Helixian, as I told you, and… we… don’t do too well with intimate… stuff. I’m here to get used to you, I mean, Seekers in general, touching and, yeah…” Bluestreak still found it hard to explain. Oh well, the real problem was that his mate was a priest, though it wasn’t as much of a problem. 

"Oh. I... guess that makes sense... I've heard that sometimes a priest's mate will help with interfaces and stuff. Not the more religiously motivated ones, I would assume..." He did glance hopefully at Bluestreak, but only for a moment. "You... do seem nice."

“I… ah, thank you?” Bluestreak wasn’t sure if those two statements actually had anything to do with each other. If they had, they implied something he had no idea what to do with, if not he risked making an aft of himself over nothing. “Um… Sun’ and I are…” ‘not that close yet’? Ridiculous!

"You and Sunstorm are...?" Freefall asked, unconsciously scooting a little closer. Beautiful together, he was sure, because how could they not be, even if he hadn't seen Sunstorm... "Um... and how does being here help with...I mean, if you don't even consider offers... Er, it just, confuses me. Sorry."

“No, don’t be sorry… I guess it is hard for you to understand. Um, I had difficulty accepting Sunstorm’s vocation and the things he does here. Seeing him work and… it helps, because I can see he does help, it’s not just done for… for pleasure…” Bluestreak shrugged nervously and shifted, not quite moving away, not quite staying still. Looking around, he spotted Sunstorm striding towards them with a faint feeling of relief and… arousal?

"Oh. I... guess that makes sense..." Freefall still fluttered uncertainly, and squeaked a little when a bright golden Seeker came up. From the marks on his wings, Freefall determined that this must be Sunstorm... Bluestreak was lucky, he could admit that.

Sunstorm had time to watch his mate and the other Seeker as walked towards them, and he wondered if Bluestreak realized how hard the blue mech was trying to _not_ offer. He also seemed nervous... "Hello, Blue'. How are you doing, and who's this?" He smiled reassuringly, pretty sure he could guess why the other Seeker was here...

“Hey, Sun’, this is Freefall… he, um, I…” Bluestreak faltered, not at all sure what the policies were around telling or not telling about such a ‘problem’.

"I need, um, help. Er. And, Bluestreak said that... um, that you would... be... nice...?" Even if he would prefer Bluestreak, if for no other reason that he knew Bluestreak would be nice. Bluestreak was already nice, and it didn't matter if he didn't know as much as a priest would...

Oh, dear... Such a very nervous mech. And it was so very obvious what he wanted... "Let me speak with my mate for just a moment, and then we can find someone to help you. Someone you'll like, I hope." Sunstorm nodded and tugged Bluestreak a step or two away, blocking him off with his wings. "Blue... did you realize that he wants you?"

“I…” He sort of had known that the Seeker was interested but… Bluestreak huffed unhappily; he didn’t like making others sad. But why would Freefall want him? And for his first time too… it just didn’t make sense! “But why?”

"I'm not sure. He's very nervous... Maybe just the fact that he knows you a little? It's up to you, of course, and I'd hardly leave you alone! It's not even horribly unusual, either a mate's help or the supplicant asking for someone specific. If you don't want to, that's fine, I know someone else who would enjoy teaching him." Sunstorm didn't quite trust himself not to get too impatient if he were alone with Freefall, as irrational as he was sure the fear was.

“But I can’t! N…” Casing a glance over his shoulder he saw the utterly dejected droop of Freefall's wings as well as the lost expression on the pretty Seeker’s face plates. Slag… did he want to do this, really? To his utter surprise he couldn’t say definitively no but… “I am not taking him! I’ll help you, a-and I think I would like to… to do _some_ things but… I am _not_ spiking him and I am _not_ doing it in the temple!”

That was... quite honestly, not what Sunstorm had expected. Not at all. "Alright. Do you have any suggestions for where you would prefer this, and might you be willing to be spiked, or would you rather that be just he and I?" Sunstorm was not completely sure he would be able to maintain his approach of this as 'a priest', either, depending on where they went, but then... Maybe that wasn't the right approach in this case? Well, he would try, and see what was wanted. He wondered if Bluestreak realized how much the idea of seeing him with another mech interested him...

“I don’t know! Don’t… ask me stuff, this is insane and…” Bluestreak stopped and took a few seconds to reorder his thoughts. He wanted to do it, now that the idea had taken root he wanted it. As long as he wasn’t the one controlling everything. “Just… not here, n-not… that restaurant? Or at home… just not in the temple!”

"Sorry! I'll stop asking questions like that. The restaurant, then..." He didn't think Bluestreak was quite ready for either of them to take a lover on their berth, even something like this. He might never be, and that honestly didn't worry Sunstorm. "Maybe even with candy..." Sunstorm was smiling as he turned back to Freefall. "I apologize for taking so long. There is a lovely restaurant nearby, would you join my mate and me there?"

Freefall perked up a little as Sunstorm and Bluestreak came back, and brightened even more at Sunstorm's words. "I- I would love to! I... Th- thank you." He wasn't sure what they had said, but... he recognized the invitation.

Bluestreak didn’t know what to do with himself or the feelings he had about this whole insane idea. Insane, and insanely arousing, how could he already be slagging producing lubricant! Not a lot but he could feel a definite wetness… it was a good thing the restaurant was close by and that there was no delay in getting a room. Even better that Sunstorm just ordered something and got the whole thing over with before he stasis locked from overheating. “I’m… Freefall? Just… I haven’t done t-this before…” Bluestreak nervously laced his own fingers together, looking everywhere but at the two Seekers.

"N- neither have I...?" Freefall answered, half draped against Sunstorm's side. He did wonder why Bluestreak wasn't the one here, or maybe on Sunstorm's other side, but he figured that Bluestreak didn't mind. He didn't really look like he minded much...

The waiter closed the door as he left, after bringing in the tray Sunstorm had asked, though not without a faint look of regret. Sunstorm paid him no mind, smiling at the candies he had ordered. Green, in deference to his mate's tastes... really, what did he think they would do in a restaurant? "I can't really say I see much reason to delay starting this, though we can certainly take as long as we want..." Sunstorm added, breaking one of the fragile cubes over Freefall. Who knew, maybe they would even start a friendship today.

“…” Well, that was certainly Sunstorm’s usual way of doing things… Bluestreak huffed and squirmed a little before crawling to sit at Freefall’s other side. “I meant… that I haven’t really touched any Seeker other then Sunstorm, or any mech that wasn’t family. Helixians treat the act of sharing pleasure in a very different way from Vossians.” Hesitantly putting a hand out to support himself, Bluestreak leaned in to lick at the sticky green energon goo.

He knew that wasn't quite fair to Bluestreak, but Sunstorm had thought that simply moving along would be the best way to keep his mate from over-thinking. It seemed to have worked, Bluestreak taking his offer while Sunstorm held Freefall down. Just for a little while, he wanted to see Bluestreak being touched by another, he really did!

"Oh. Um. Thank- ohh." The glossa was... nice, even if Freefall wasn't sure about the 'being held down' aspect.

“Um… Freefall… are you all virgin?” Bluestreak wasn’t sure why he asked, it certainly made him mortified to do so. But it was a little hard to imagine a Seeker being a virgin at all, and both? Well, it had to happen, but… 

"Um... what? Yes...? Mm... Carrier asks too many questions...." Hadn't he said that already? Not that he hadn't tried playing with his friends, and he certainly had overloaded before. He'd never considered using candy...

Sunstorm took a hand from Freefall to pet Bluestreak's helmet and back. The poor mech was clearly embarrassed, even though it was a very important question. "Mm... lucky Blue', you get to help me show him everything... Don't worry about your Carrier too much, I could always tell you that this is a private matter and not to tell anyone..."

It was dizzying suddenly wanting someone not his mate, wanting to feel the shy Seeker’s spike. Living here in Vos was turning him into a hedonist! But… but pleasure was a good thing. Pleasure was something he was leaning to share with his mate, and Seekers shared it with everyone, so… “Will you let Sunstorm take your membrane, Freefall? I… I’ll help him an-and…”

The words were unexpected, surprisingly detailed and wanton from his smaller mate. Sunstorm couldn't hide the wash of desire they brought, arching into Freefall lightly and moaning. "Do you know how good that sounds, Blue'? F- Freefall? I want you to touch him more, okay? I want to see your hands on him now..." Best to do that while he could still think enough to correct if Freefall did something 'wrong'.

"W- whatever you want, Bluestreak..." The licking was getting a lot nicer, and the clear desire both mechs had for him was unexpected arousing. Freefall was hesitant when he touched Bluestreak, running his hands against the grey sides and looking at Sunstorm to be sure that was how he wanted it.

A small sound of uncertainty left Bluestreak at the feel of strange hands, but after a second he pressed closer, licked a little harder at the sticky energon. It didn’t really feel bad, no, it was just different… it wasn’t Sunstorm. Freefall seemed less sure, was less experienced obviously. 

“Ooo… l-like that, um lower…”

Sunstorm pet Bluestreak's helmet soothingly at the sound, and smiled at Freefall. Once Bluestreak was calmer, Sunstorm wrapped a hand around one of Freefall's and began showing him how to touch. How to touch, and just what Bluestreak meant by lower. They were going to have to clean up no matter what... "Both of you, get the other's wings, if you can... Er, here, let's get you laying down first..." Sunstorm was still unsure about using Freefall's name, moving to lay the mech down.

Bluestreak sounded about as nervous as he felt, something that helped Freefall. "Your... er, glossa feels good... too? Um, like... like this...?" Freefall lay back as directed, but was mostly focused on learning to touch right, and watching Bluestreak's face.

Settling on top of Freefall, Bluestreak sent his mate a look, halfway nervous and halfway smoldering with arousal. Lifting his aft a little, he opened his panel and settled down again, jerking at the pleasurable contact. “Feels good… ooh, Free’, so good. Sun’ taught me how to do this? First time w-we met… m-m’ such an innocent.”

"Not so much any more, Blue... You look good like that... You're doing well, Freefall, how about you open up too..." Sunstorm's comments were disjointed, the golden Seeker mentally stunned by how pretty they were together and the way Bluestreak had looked at him. It almost seemed as though his shy little Helixian mate was finding a taste for showing off...

"Um... Okay...?" Freefall wasn't sure what he was answering, busy working up the courage to touch what Bluestreak had exposed. Freefall knew well enough what the equipment was, and he knew how to touch a spike, but he had never gone far in his own valve. He couldn't go far in Bluestreak's, either, the angles wrong for fingers, but that wasn't too much of an issue as opened his panel for Sunstorm.

Whimpering at Sunstorm’s words and the snick of Freefall’s panel opening, he felt both embarrassed and aroused. Bluestreak wasn’t sure about most of this, but he was too… he wanted it too much to stop it. He was already so wet, probably leaving drops or trails of lubricant behind on the prone Seeker’s armor as he moved back and forth.

His mate sounded _so_ good... Moaning more than a little, Sunstorm nudged Freefall's legs apart, settling in between them and rubbing Bluestreak's back. "He'll probably overload pretty fast once you let him in, Blue'. If he does, I would suggest staying where you are and going for a second round. Either way, I'm leaving that up to you. I'm going to need a little time to reach his membrane, so... don't go to fast, okay?" His words were low, not intended for Freefall, as he dropped one hand to test the blue Seeker's valve.

Bluestreak was a little freaked out by that advice, almost painfully aware that he was straddling a near stranger, his own equipment hot and bared. The only thing keeping him from bolting was Freefall’s expression… the Seeker’s movements under him. It was too much for him, too much to not want, despite the stubbornly clinging Helixian ‘manners’ screaming at him how wrong it was. Pleasure was never wrong... “I want to feel you, Free’, I-I… I’m so hot!” Whining, he moved back a little, until he could feel the prone Seeker’s spike. Then he turned dazed optics up to look his soon to be lover in the optics.

The valve was lubricated, which was good, and Sunstorm was already able to fit a finger, very carefully, into Freefall. He didn't do more than probe, testing how much he would have to do, still rubbing Bluestreak's back gently.

"Ah, ah...! Um... yes, want... want that..." Freefall arched up, dazedly meeting Bluestreak's gaze. It was more than touching himself, so much better. He was so glad Bluestreak had been willing... also glad that Sunstorm was there, able to guide them, able to think and just let him enjoy.

He had to lie down and reach behind himself to position the spike properly; it was… it felt different from Sunstorm’s? Not smaller, but different somehow. Bluestreak pretty much forgot about that when he carefully moved back a little and felt the hot, hard length start to breach his valve rim in earnest. “Oooh… oh!”

"Yes. Ohh..." Sunstorm's voice was low, and he could barely look away. He didn't have to look away, though, Bluestreak was doing wonderfully, and Sunstorm could hear that Freefall was doing fine. Holding the other Seeker's hips still was automatic, and with a hint of mischief, Sunstorm did his best to mimic the way Bluestreak was taking in the spike, going at the same pace.

Freefall almost wondered if he would melt, he felt so hot and good. He knew he wouldn't, of course, but he was certainly wondering how that could be. Something warm and tight was surrounding his spike, Bluestreak's valve, and fingers were making his own valve feel very wet and nice...

Going as slow as he possibly could, Bluestreak was surprised as he realized just how difficult that was. He was used to ‘getting’ it just like he wanted it from Sunstorm… a little mortifying that he had never really thought about how his mate might want it? Yes, mortifying. He would have to make it up to his mate; somehow, he would just have to figure out a good way first. For now he needed to concentrate on Freefall and his ‘mission’, going slow… giving pleasure. “F-feels so gooood… fill mm-me right up.”

Did Bluestreak have any idea how good he sounded? Probably not... Sunstorm suspected that Bluestreak didn't really understand the arousal and pleasure one could get by watching one's lover, or mate, with others. It was about as far from possessive as one could get... though there was the pleasure of knowing he would come back. Either way, Bluestreak almost certainly didn't understand it... yet. It was looking like that would change, maybe even was changing.

"Aahh... Don't- don't stop. I- mmm..." It was not quite fair, the heat and the pleasure was just too much, and Freefall found himself already fighting off overload. He could keep it until he was all the way IN, surely? There was also the fact that he was being kept from moving his hips, something which frustrated the young Seeker to no end, when he wasn't busy being grateful for the control it provided.

Bluestreak whimpered helplessly and concentrated on the familiar yet new feeling of the spike stretching him wide. It was a different ridge pattern; the size was almost the same though… Vector Sigma! He shouldn’t be comparing his mate’s spike to another mech’s. But he was, he was doing it, he was willingly impaling himself on a near stranger’s spike and it felt so slagging good!

"Just like that. You're both doing so well," Sunstorm almost purred. One claw had found the membrane, and Sunstorm rubbed around it, ready to breach it when Freefall overloaded. Soon, now... "Blue, can you kiss him? Kiss him and make him overload... It'll be okay if you can't, though."

Freefall stiffened for a moment, a sliver of fear intruding. He knew there was going to be pain... Bluestreak felt far too good around him for Freefall to worry about it too much. Such pretty noises...

Taking that as meaning that he was allowed to move faster, Bluestreak rocked and tried to kiss at the same time. Size difference made it difficult, and Freefall’s inexperience didn’t help either, it didn’t matter all that much. He was far too interested in the feelings his valve got from his movements.

Yeah, that was so very worth seeing. At the tell-tale quivers of Freefall's valve, Sunstorm broke the membrane. His free hand lightly rested on Bluestreak's hips, fully expecting that he would have to remind his mate to keep moving when the other Seeker overloaded.

Too much input crested all at once, and Freefall gave a cry as he emptied into Bluestreak. He barely felt the pain Sunstorm inflicted, pleasure too much.

It was odd to feel Freefall peak without following him over, or having gone over first. Not unpleasant though, oh no, not at all! It was sort of hot, sort of pleasant to feel the new pressure in his valve, the hot liquid being forced out to dribble down his legs and onto the prone Seeker as he continued riding him.

“That mmm… that felt so good, Free’! Want to feel it again?” Bluestreak wanted to feel it again, and Sunstorm had said he should continue pleasuring the younger Seeker..?

Sunstorm made a strangled sound of want, moving his hand from its unneeded place on Bluestreak's hip to gather some of the leaking fluid. While tasting it, slowly and in full view of Freefall, Sunstorm considered what to do now. If he let Bluestreak keep on as they were going, Freefall would probably not be up to a third overload. But he did need a spiking... and Bluestreak had said he wouldn't do that. But Bluestreak would probably have a _fit_ if he didn't get to overload, and Sunstorm wouldn't blame him... So. That should work then... "Blue... I think I need you to lay on the floor now... We're gonna share him, okay?"

Again? Again, yes... yes, that sounded good! Freefall mewled a little at the idea, and then mewled again as he watched Sunstorm licking fluids off his hand just past Bluestreak's door. It was hot, hotter than Freefall would have expected, if he had thought about it...

That meant moving off the spike… Bluestreak wasn’t too happy about that. He did it though, he wanted to be good for Freefall and Sunstorm knew best how they could both be that.

He was a little surprised at the rush of fluids that left his valve when he pulled off of the prone Seeker’s spike. It wasn’t unpleasant at all though, just… erotic and sort of kinky. He could live with both of those. His relocation to the floor was more ‘controlled falling’ then actually moving, since his legs seemed more or less offline.

"One fun thing to do is lick the fluids out of your lover's valve... I'm not completely sure either of you are quite up to that. You need to roll over too, Freefall, you're going to be between us so you need to get in him..." Sunstorm helped Freefall sit up, and then the blue mech moved on his own as he seemed to realize what was going on.

With words like that, how could he not reach down and taste the fluids himself? Sunstorm had looked like he enjoyed it, and Freefall wanted to find out if he would. Freefall also wanted to be back in that tight warmth, though, so he didn't do more than lick and try to position himself, with Sunstorm's help.

Bluestreak didn’t mind being patient, a little surprised that he found the ‘teaching’ sexy. It made him want Sunstorm… want him badly and not ‘just’ his spike. But that would have to wait, teaching came with responsibilities. They couldn’t just leave poor Freefall hanging, even if the mech, typically Seeker, would probably be able to overload from watching them. “Please, Free’, my valve is still hungry… I want you to take me again.”

"Mm. Y- yes... I want to... D- don't want to leave you, um... unsatisfied..." Ridiculous notion, like a priest's mate would ever be unsatisfied for long. Except that, maybe, the words meant that Bluestreak wanted him, Freefall. Only just this once, of course, or maybe occasionally after, but it was still a... nice concept. Petting Bluestreak a little, less unsure than before, Freefall pushed back into his valve, trying to go at least a little slow.

The words were hot and dirty, and Sunstorm watched eagerly as Freefall entered Bluestreak under his hands. He gave them a moment to adjust again, and then started to probe Freefall's unused valve. Later, when they had more time and privacy, he planned to ask Bluestreak why he didn't want to spike others, or was it just Freefall? It wasn't important, but Sunstorm was curious.

It was even more of a surprise that he wanted Freefall, well, not that he wanted him, but… ugh, he wasn’t even sure he could explain to himself what he meant. Did it even matter right now? The young Seeker didn’t know how to use his spike yet, but that didn’t mean it felt bad at all. Bluestreak was just aware that there was a difference, a big difference, between how Sunstorm did ‘it’ and how Freefall did ‘it’. “Oh, more… move? Please, Free’, I want you to move.”

"You're doing well, both of you... Here, like this, Freefall." Sunstorm took his time, almost painfully ignoring his own urge to enter the younger Seeker, showing Freefall how to move. It also gave him the chance to make sure his valve was lubricated and stretched, but Sunstorm was still shaking by the time Freefall had worked out a rhythm. "I want in now, oka-"

"Yes!" Freefall cut Sunstorm off. Being on top was very different from being on bottom, he had to actually do things, think. Sunstorm's teasing had not helped, well, 'helped' maybe... Freefall wanted to feel something larger inside, he wanted to feel something like what Bluestreak was feeling!

It was odd to want something for another as well as for himself. Bluestreak fought down the urge to beg Sunstorm to ‘get on with it’, no need to stress any of them. He could wait, he could be patient… well he could try at least. It was still surprisingly hard not to be the ‘focus’ of Sunstorm’s attention. 

Sunstorm gave a weak chuckle, moving into place. "Sorry... time to shut up and do? I can deal with that...!" Oh, could he ever, pushing into Freefall only barely slow enough. The blue Seeker didn't complain, so Sunstorm could only assume he hadn't hurt him.

The spike entering his valve broke the rhythm Freefall had managed to hit, and he rocked a little, mewling at the feel. How was Bluestreak still functioning when he could regularly get such processor-melting pleasure? Thinking about the Helixian lead to kissing against his armor and trying to move again, which in turn almost made Freefall collapse.

Kissing! Bluestreak managed to get a hold of Freefall’s helmet and guided the mech’s dermas to his own. It was so difficult not to focus on the differences all the time, both good and bad. Freefall was not Sunstorm, he would never again underestimate his mate… when this was done he wanted his mate! For a good long private while, too. They had things to discuss and do. For now though, he would be very happy if someone could manage to create a stable rhythm so he could overload, because his chassis was screaming for it.

There was no jealousy in watching his mate kiss another, only pleasure and a large dose of lust. It was how things should be, and Sunstorm enjoyed it fully. Neither mech seemed to want to drag things out much more, and the golden Seeker thought he agreed with them, dropping his head to lick and mouth the top edge of Freefall's wings while setting a steady pace. It might be a little hard for Freefall's valve, but Sunstorm could make that feel at least a little better, and it was safer than risking them overheating or something!

It seemed easier to focus on the kissing and let his body do what it wanted. Freefall wasn't really surprised when his chassis began to match Sunstorm in a counter-rhythm that he would have thought would be awkward. It wasn't, not really, and it made him feel _so_ good, too good.

Half chanting encouragements between sloppy kisses, Bluestreak let it happen. There was nothing he could really do other then let the two Seekers take their pleasure and ‘hope’ that he would get his own with theirs. Not that he needed much more… gods no, not if he wanted to survive for a few more vorns!

Sunstorm felt the first quivers of Freefall's valve, and shifted angles just a little to increase his own stimulation. It would be good to go with Freefall, and Bluestreak, if he guessed right. The small shift in angles was enough, and Sunstorm gave a low moan as overload hit.

Somewhere in the middle of the overwhelming pleasure, it got even better, something hot and sticky filling his valve in a way that made Freefall whimper into Bluestreak's mouth and cheek. He couldn't just fall into a happy pile, as much as he wanted to, worried about Bluestreak taking his weight. Freefall just kind of froze where he was, knowing he would fall if he moved, and feeling so very good.

Intense… a triple overload, the sounds from both of his partners. Bluestreak wished he had been able to enjoy it more, instead of being so nervous. Maybe… maybe Sunstorm wouldn’t mind trying again sometime in the not too far future. Right now though, much as he liked Freefall, he wanted his mate. Still there were things to do first; the young Seeker needed them for a little while yet. 

He caught Freefall automatically, just helping support him a little. Support him and pet him a little and enjoy being in him... "Good... That was... good to watch, to feel..." Sunstorm smiled at Bluestreak as well, not completely sure if he was as happy as he looked...

Still barely able to keep from crushing Bluestreak, Freefall remained where he was, valve occasionally tensing in aftershocks. "Th- thank you..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter, I'm afraid. Bluestreak is relaxing now.

Bluestreak lazily reached up to caress Freefall’s face plates, only briefly meeting Sunstorm’s optics. It had been a wonderful and very different experience… there was no reason to lie, not that he really could, he had overloaded as hard and satisfyingly as either of the two Seekers.

“I enjoyed this very, very much, Free’… I wouldn’t… mind seeing you again?” Because if the offer should be made it had to come from him, he knew that. Sunstorm would have waited to ask him and by then they might never have seen Freefall again.

That was... an unexpected offer on Bluestreak's behalf. It was a good one, and Freefall would benefit from it... did Bluestreak realize the assumptions that would be made? Well, Sunstorm would tell him privately, and then see what had to be done. "I might enjoy seeing you again too, and it would be good to know Bluestreak has another friend."

Freefall nuzzled into the touch, smiling. "You... mean that? I would... very much like that! Even just- just to get away from my Carrier at times..." He... he had done this all on his own! He'd gone to the temple and found someone, and... and even made actual friends maybe, all on his own! Freefall felt very proud of himself.

“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise, Free’, ‘m not that cruel.” He hadn’t broken any Seeker rules had he? Maybe it would have been better to wait on Sunstorm, but if he had… he _did_ want to see the young seeker again. He didn’t really care if it was just for more interfacing. Bluestreak smiled reassuringly up at the others, faintly wondering if they were ever going to move.

"Oh, no, I wasn't... I know you're not, I've just... well, always had trouble meeting people. At least on my own..." Freefall laughed a little, then mewled as Sunstorm slipped out of him. But then, they were pinning Bluestreak, so it probably was time to move...

"You did just fine meeting us. Can you sit up? You're going to want to clean up a little... well, we all will..." Sunstorm rubbed Freefall's back a little, helping him off Bluestreak. Ohh, his little mate looked so good right now, just a little dazed, sated, and happy. So very good...

Yes, cleaning might be nice… he was pretty sticky. Bluestreak sat up and mewled when more transfluid left his valve, it felt good in an odd sort of way. He had noticed that before but it also had something to do with the fact that both Seekers were watching him? The Seekers really were rubbing off on him… he was becoming just as ‘loose’ as them!

Sunstorm laughed suddenly, struck by a thought. "When you do visit, maybe Blue or I can teach you about licking a valve. I would suggest it now, but I think we're all a little too worn out..." That was a pity, but they could all deal with it, the priest though. Handing a cloth to Freefall, the gold Seeker went around to Bluestreak's side, nuzzling him lightly before handing him a cloth as well. There wasn't much they could do about the mats, but he knew the restaurant was used to that.

"Ah, er... s- um. Yeah. Um, I'm not completely sure I'll be able to walk! Um..." Now that he said that, Freefall realized his valve was a little sore. It was a good sore, one he wouldn't mind feeling more... Realizing there were still some sweets on the table, the blue Seeker took one, sucking on it as he worked at cleaning up a little. Now that it had been mentioned, he wondered how the fluids tasted. But... he would have time later to find out. Lots of time. With Bluestreak, even... Maybe they would find someone else, even... maybe Bluestreak would even be there when he found his own mate!

“Do you hurt?” Bluestreak remembered very well how painful his own first time had been after the fact. And how angry he had been at poor Sunstorm. Gods! He had a lot to fix, did he not? Cleaning himself up was also unusual, just like everything else, but he was pretty sure why Sunstorm did it this way.

"Only a little. Why, did you- oh. Of course, your are smaller. Um, but no, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Oh, oh! Oh, I meant just, um... my joints are not entirely sure they want to be solid?" Freefall smiled again, ducking his head just a little.

Now that was odd, Bluestreak's wings had dropped in what Sunstorm thought was a guilty manner. It didn't seem to be involving Freefall... Gods, Sunstorm hoped it didn't! Bluestreak had done so very well, there was nothing to feel guilty about! Cleaning himself up and then closing, Sunstorm checked that the other mechs were more or less presentable too. Well, presentable... heh, yeah...

“That’s good, for a moment there… Well, never mind! Your joints will remember that they need to be solid soon enough, but I know what you mean, Sunstorm seem to have that effect on people.” Bluestreak smiled at his mate, forcing his guilt back. There was no need to dwell on it now, not that he was too sure of what would happen now… should they simply refuel and then part?

Bad memories? Freefall did not ask, whatever they might have was entirely too new for those question. For now... Picking up a treat, Freefall offered it to Bluestreak, almost absently closing his panel as he did so.

Sunstorm felt warmed by the praise, smiling back at Bluestreak happily. Lovingly...? It was possible... "Here, let's finish the platter I ordered, and then... Hum, you need our contacts. And Bluestreak, at least, probably needs yours... You could even work out a time to meet again, if you like..."

“That would be nice…” Bluestreak murmured before leaning forward and delicately nibbling up the treat from Freefall’s hold. No, he would not mind spending time with the young Seeker and Sunstorm could stop worrying about leaving him alone so much.

“Do you like to go shopping, Free’? Sunstorm keeps saying I don’t spoil myself enough.” Which was true, he just didn’t like to do it alone and was far, far too embarrassed to really enjoy shopping with Prowl or Smokescreen for… ‘partner’ stuff.

"Well you don't! Just please don't spend us into a hole..." Bluestreak wouldn't, Sunstorm was sure. Not with how reserved he was... But then, he was shedding those reservations, and very nicely...

Very much pleased with Bluestreak's actions, Freefall offered another treat, and then ate the next one himself. "Er, yeah, shopping is fun. I keep seeing all these nifty waxes and things... And things for the house! I'm saving up for my own place, actually, and thinking about what I'll do when I have it. So looking at, well, anything sounds good. Um... I have another day off in a couple orns?"

“As if I would, Sun’! I do have my own income too.” The benefit of being part of a merchant family, everyone had an income depending on what they were in the firm. He had been poking at the idea of maybe having his family make a deal with Sunstorm’s Creators about selling their… toys in Helix, Hailstorm could be the representative and yeah… it could work. 

“A flat or a full aerie?” He was honestly curious, though he didn’t really understand the difference in the two. Something with Trining and mates and such… “Do you have someone you want to, ah, Trine with?”

"True, true... I'm sorry, Blue', I forget." He did, and really... "But do use some of mine, otherwise I'm still not doing much for you, you know?" Maybe Freefall would be able to put it in a way that Bluestreak could understand, since Sunstorm couldn't manage to quite say it...

"Oh! Um, just a flat... I, no, I've not really gotten that close to anyone yet. I figured I'd have a better chance on my own." Many Seekers might have thought Bluestreak was trying to suggest something, but Freefall was pretty sure the Helixian was just curious, and there was nothing wrong with that. "When I have enough saved, maybe you can look around with me."

Bluestreak shook his head at Sunstorm, he just didn’t get why it was so important for the golden Seeker to provide for him! Turning his attention back to Freefall, he carefully climbed to his peds and sat on the edge of the abandoned seating.

“I would love to see more of Vos, like I told you before? Finding you a flat would be fun I think, just shopping for stuff you can’t take home in your subspace.”

Bluestreak still didn't understand... It was okay for now, still. Sunstorm stayed quiet, watching the friendship start. He really was not sure he could be much happier...

Following Bluestreak's example, Freefall got up, pleased to realize that his joints had, indeed, solidified again. "Well, I'm afraid it's going to be a few groons, maybe even a full vorn before I'm really able to look... We'll have a lot of fun in the meantime, though! I prom- oh, what's the time? I wanted to get home like I was getting back from work..."

“It’s only… a few breems till three fourth light cycle?” Bluestreak reset his optics and tried not to smile, Freefall’s Carrier had to be quite the Cyberwolf! But yeah, he knew that Creators and Carriers, or in his case many times grand Creator, could be manipulative and scary as all Pit.

“Here, this is my contact chip it has both our flat frequency and my personal one, just call me and we’ll find out something on your free-orn, yes?”

"Oh... I have some time, then. Er... maybe I can get a shower before I have to go home..." His Creator would probably know either way... ah well! Taking the chip, Freefall quickly put it away. "Um... do you mind if I don't give mine? At least now... I'd prefer to explain a little before... um, risking any calls? Er, I mean, I'd feel very rude just- Arg." He just never got calls... "I'm probably a little too scared of him, I know... I just don't want to have to answer questions yet!" Smiling again, Freefall did pull out his own contact chip.

Sunstorm wasn't really too worried, sure that Bluestreak would be able to handle Freefall's Creator, maybe even give the blue mech tips. Right now... it was kind of amusing, really.

“I can promise not to call you?” Bluestreak did smile now, it was difficult not to. There was nothing wrong about being nervous or scared of one’s Creators getting involved in one’s ‘love’ life as it were. The Helixian was pretty sure that was the horror of younglings all over the planet.

“Believe it or not but I am scared strutless of my many times grand-Creator, Overdrive, he just… yeah, he tries to control everything. Even resonance, which didn’t go so well.”

"I _had_ to do this alone, or he would have wanted to _watch_! And I am just _not_ ready for that...!" Freefall bust out, twitching. "And... what kind of an idiot would try to control reson- oh. I guess if he didn't really know..." Either way, he knew better than to badmouth someone's family. "But, er, if you can please not call until I say it's, er, safe?"

"And Blue' will be able to help you, too, I'm sure. Are we done here, though?" Sunstorm didn't really want to use the room for too long, even though he planned on paying for half of it. The temple would happily cover this use, but privately the priest didn't feel right letting them take care of it all...

“I won’t call, and yeah… it’s Overdrive, I think he would have tried to control it even if he had known what it was, it’s just his nature.” Bluestreak shrugged and petted the young Seeker lightly.

“We had better get going… this wasn’t really planned and I promised to meet Smokescreen at the holo hall in, um, twelve breems?” Ghu! That meant even more delay before he could get Sunstorm to himself… he could call and… but he saw Smokescreen so seldom now that he was running messages back and fought all the time.

Bitting his glossa to keep from being more rude, Freefall stood reluctantly. He wasn't sure who Smokescreen was, but a meeting was a meeting... "Thank you, Bluestreak. For _everything_. And I promise I'll call you tomorrow." He hugged Bluestreak and kissed him, and then shyly did the same to Sunstorm, who had also stood.

"Good luck, Freefall, and I very much look forward to, at the least, hearing more about you. You don't need to be shy with us... Blue, you might need to jet, especially if you want to rinse off at all before meeting him. I'll take care of things here, and... hum, I'll be waiting for you at home..." Oh, would he ever!

“I need to drive, you mean?” Bluestreak kissed his mate and the stole another kiss from Freefall, just to reassure the Seeker that everything wasn’t rushed because they wanted him gone.

“I’ll be waiting for your call and you don’t have to thank me, I was happy to do this and I’ll be happy to do more with you.” He might have thought about rephrasing that, but right now he had to hurry out the door, literally. It was a good thing that Seekers had public baths all over the place, for good reason, that would really be the least of his problems. “Bye bye!”

He waved after Bluestreak, then turned to Sunstorm. "Er, I need to go too. I- Thank you, again. I had fun, well... And I feel more confident. So... yeah. Um..." Freefall grinned suddenly. "Have fun tonight." As if there was any doubt that they would. Still grinning, the blue Seeker also left, a little slower than Bluestreak had.

Humming happily, Sunstorm worked out payment and then went ahead and went home, sending a message to the temple explaining what he was doing this time. He took a shower, then did what he could to make the house inviting and romantic, not that he really thought Bluestreak would notice when he first came in...

While Bluestreak did enjoy the holo and the company, he was far too interested in getting home to really give it his all. Smokescreen didn’t seem to notice, or perhaps he was distracted himself, it was hard to tell. He did drive carefully, though he mostly just wanted to speed home…

“Sun’?” Calling out, and hoping badly that his mate hadn’t been called back to the temple for something, Bluestreak entered their flat.

Coming into the entryway, Sunstorm stopped, just for a moment, to really look at Bluestreak. He really was gorgeous... "Hey. Welcome home." Enough of merely looking! Sunstorm pulled Bluestreak into his arms and kissed his mate deeply, very much enjoying the familiar form against his. "Did you have fun? Enjoy yourself today? Um, at the holo, I mean." He didn't let go, though of course he would if Bluestreak wanted him too.

“Yes, yes and I enjoyed myself earlier too.” Flushing a little, Bluestreak cuddled closer with a pleased hum. It was nice to be welcomed home like this… maybe he should do that for Sunstorm? Seekers were so touch oriented; it would likely make his mate very happy.

Stroking Bluestreak a little, Sunstorm started moving them to the living room. There was no reason they couldn't sit down... "You seemed to. It's good to hear you say it. And you did very well. Mm... so very well... I do want to ask you some thing about it, but that can wait, if you want." Remembering how Bluestreak had looked getting pleasure from another was certainly arousing Sunstorm, though!

“Ask me something? No it’s okay; I’m just… a little embarrassed, really. I’m happy I’m not panicking though.” Bluestreak was a little surprised that Sunstorm seemed to want to talk and not… Well, Seekers frequently did both, and apparently happily at the same time too. He might as well get used to that too…

"Just a few things..." Sunstorm said, pecking Bluestreak. "Any particular reason you didn't want to spike? And... what were you thinking?" Reaching the couch, Sunstorm tumbled down, pulling Bluestreak with him. "I kept thinking about how gorgeous you were, how sexy you looked teaching him how to be ridden, how to feel pleasure..."

“It’s… I, I don’t like my spike nearly as much as my valve? I mean it’s pleasant enough and all but… yeah?” Bluestreak hid his face plates against Sunstorm with an embarrassed sound, they had never really talked about it, had they? “As for… well, um, I was thinking about pleasure and about… about you and me? I’m, I felt guilty that I’ve been assuming too many things, taking for granted that you should be the one giving all the time?”

"Oh. I didn't know that. There's nothing wrong with a preference, I'll keep that in mind..." Sunstorm pet Bluestreak's helmet, letting his hands wander happily down his mate's back. "And I really am the only one who... er, 'has' to give anything? I like making you happy. But... I am glad you were able to enjoy that. I do enjoy seeing you... er, relax a little?" Not quite the word he wanted, but it was all that came to mind.

“That’s… not what I meant, Sun’. I haven’t been very fair to you, and all you’ve done is trying to make me feel good, fit in. I’m… ashamed that I’ve been so much of a puritan about everything.” Bluestreak shivered lightly, unsure about his ability to explain himself. “Sun’, I want to merge? I mean… I don’t need it yet, but I would like to?”

But that was how he was raised... Sunstorm shivered at Bluestreak's question. "Of course. Just for enjoyment..." Kissing Bluestreak seemed like a good idea, so Sunstorm did that, once again peppering kisses over his mate's face and helmet. "I don't blame you, you know. You've given up a lot for me..." Even if it was forced... Sunstorm distracted himself from thought by starting to tease Bluestreak's doors, playing lightly with with joints.

That at least seemed to be easy enough, Sunstorm understood what he meant… understood him. Bluestreak didn’t care about what he had given up, not anymore, it was what it was, he was pretty confident that he could be happy. That Sunstorm could make him happy, as a friend and as a mate. He wished they had a deeper bond, but maybe it would come, now that he had accepted everything… was embracing it even. Bluestreak flushed a little at the thought, though he definably didn’t regret the activities!

"Mm... Do you want to even try for the berth? I know I'm fine here..." Sunstorm was content to just touch and enjoy, bask in the... anticipation. Yes, anticipation of merging, merging just because they wanted to... Sunstorm still wasn't sure about the hints of a new feeling he felt for Bluestreak. He thought he knew what it must be, but he ignored it, let it grow alone. "I'm fine anywhere you want me to be..."

“Not in particular? It was… kind of um fun? To just do it… I think… I would like to ah… maybe… not use the berth so much?” And he felt so ridiculously, embarrassingly kinky saying that! Bluestreak smiled sheepishly, compared to most Seekers he was still a prude of the worst kind, he had a lot to learn and a lot more to get used to. “Do you have anything in particular you want to try, I mean… this seems to be the orn for experiments.”

"Well..." Sunstorm grinned, more than a little lecherously. "There is one... hum, game? That I've heard of..." He kissed Bluestreak some more, slowly exploring the familiar form. "New couples, when they move in together, in a new place. Try to... hum, 'break in' every usable surface. See how fast they can go. Mm... we could... Start that? If you want..." It wasn't really a thing to do right now, but there wasn't really anything Sunstorm _wanted_ to do right now, apart from pleasure and merge his sweet mate.

Bluestreak had to turn that idea around in his processor a few times before he got it. While Sunstorm’s expression should have been a dead giveaway, it was hard to concentrate while being kissed and caressed. “You mean to tell me that you want to frag me everywhere?” Only when the question was out did he realize how much it could be misunderstood, how embarrassingly naïve he had sounded and just what the idea of ‘using’ every usable surface in the apartment did to him. Still his next question slipped out with just as little thought to how it could be understood… “Where do you want to start?”

Sunstorm groaned, pulling Bluestreak close and nibbling on his neck cables. "Of course. At least... everywhere in the apartment..." the Seeker answered, between licking and touching. "You're so guileless, so beautiful. Since we're already here... might as well stay. It is, I think... mm, taste good... 'traditional' to trade off, see who has the most unexpected ideas... or sense of timing! The goal is to have fun..." That was always and ever the goal...

“You are all perverts.” The statement was more an endearment than anything else, Bluestreak couldn’t help smiling softly. Sunstorm was so unlike anyone he had known in Helix and not really like any of the ‘normal’ Seekers either. The priests as a whole were even freer then the average Seeker, giving themselves up as avatars for their god, to teach and comfort…

"Of course!" Sunstorm laughed, touches turning into outright groping. "But we... are enjoyable, aren't we?" He was worried, just a little, though he couldn't even say what he was worried about. Bluestreak would suddenly revert to what he had been? Didn't seem likely... "I think... I want to taste you, before we merge? Almost a pity you had to have that shower..."

“You are… Freefall was adorable, but he wasn’t you?” Bluestreak bit his lower derma, unsure if he was saying it right. “I would love being with him again, both just to shop and stuff but also like earlier… still it’s not the same? A-and… you can, if you want to? Um…” Sunstorm always asked if he could do something-or-other, but he never asked if Bluestreak wanted to do something in return. Probably expecting a negative… “I could…could I, I mean, do something for you?”

"He really was... and I love the thought of you with him, mm... either way. He's not supposed to be me, it's the differences which are... fun." As for Bluestreak's question... "You can enjoy?" Sunstorm kissed Bluestreak, then pulled away and thought for a moment. His mate was too short for them to effectively sixty-nine... "I'm sorry, Blue, I've not really thought about anything you can do for me. Well, in this situation, at least..."

“Don’t be sorry! I mean… it-it’s just that you always do a lot for me and I just take?” Bluestreak hurried to correct Sunstorm’s apparent assumption of wrong doing. “I would like to do more for you… learn to do things, um?” Because the only thing he had really tried was that one ‘blowjob’ and he hadn’t been very good at it, no matter that Sunstorm had seemed to really like it.

Well, they did have all night... all their lives, really. Why not take the time... "Then... go ahead and try something? I can do my best to, er... help with technique... I've just, always!, liked the thought of doing 'for' others..." It was the way he was... but if Bluestreak wanted to do something for him, Sunstorm would thoroughly enjoy it. "Let's... find out what I like best for you to give me, okay, Blue'?"

“You sure? I… I would like to, but it doesn’t have to be right this instance, I just needed you to know that I want to try to be a better l-lover.” Bluestreak was a bit anxious, he hadn’t wanted to discourage Sunstorm from what he wanted to do. There were just so many things he had realized this cycle… and he needed to share them, needed to fix them.

"Mm... It's up to you, then. You can just let me lick and taste you, and then merge just because we can, or you can try and touch me, and then merge. And... I'll remember to start asking for things from you more, I promise." Sunstorm pet Bluestreak comfortingly, a little thrilled that it _did_ comfort his mate now, and waited for the answer.

Bluestreak thought that over, then hesitantly smiled at his mate. He didn’t have to try very hard to seem innocent, for which he was grateful since acting had always been a skill that eluded him. “Are you… very tired tonight?” It was possible that Sunstorm was tired, that he had had a very hard day, but…

Zephyrus' winds, was he tired? With Bluestreak talking in a tone like that? "No... I'm really not very tired at all." Sunstorm smirked, running a hand teasingly up Bluestreak's doors. "Why, are you tired? I mean, you have done a lot today..." He had certainly done more than Sunstorm had, though Bluestreak didn't seem unduly tired.

“Nuu… I just wondered if we couldn’t, you know, do both? I mean… since we aren’t tired?” This was new too… but, he wanted it. And further more he liked how Sunstorm looked when he asked for things, when he suggested things. Somewhere between surprised and happy… maybe ecstatic.

Sunstorm groaned a little, pulling Bluestreak down for a long kiss. He took his time with it, searching out every crevice of his mate's mouth, and only pulled away slowly. "That sounds like a lovely idea... May I taste you first? I've wanted to since I first saw you leaking Freefall's fluids..." Even though he knew they were gone now, Sunstorm wanted to make Bluestreak moan and cry from feeling a glossa in his valve.

“Y-yes… um, you make me flush when… when you say that k-kind of stuff.” He wasn’t complaining or admonishing, just telling, just sharing. They needed to do that, or rather he needed to do that. “You… you really _liked_ seeing m-me with Free'?” Perhaps a stupid question, he knew the answer, but he would like to hear it explained at some point… and he would like to feel his mate now. “Please? I like… like to feel your g-glossa…”

"Heh. You're adorable when you're flushed and embarrassed," Sunstorm informed Bluestreak. He picked the Helixian up, sat him more properly on the couch, and then knelt between his legs. Bluestreak wasn't open yet, but that didn't discourage Sunstorm. "Yes," he began to explain, nuzzling and licking grey thighs as he spoke. "I liked seeing you with Free'. I liked seeing you enjoy yourself. I liked seeing another enjoy you. I don't know how else to put it..."

“Mm… I… liked that you watched? L-liked to feel…” Bluestreak shifted, scooting a little forward so he could spread his legs more and opened his panel. “I mean, what you did to him an-and ooh… Sun’” It was always hard to concentrate, to talk when anticipation made him hot. 

Sunstorm purred a little, nuzzling the panel and slowly licking. "There is nothing wrong with putting on shows. Not here, at least... And... threesomes are great fun, or can be!" Sunstorm looked up, licking his derma clean and smiling at Bluestreak. Threesomes, or more... They could all be fun! "Mm... you taste good, you know?"

“No, I-I do?” Blearily looking at Sunstorm, Bluestreak attempted to restart his thought processes. His mate was dangerously good with his glossa and he had barely started his ‘assault’ yet. “Mechs tastes different… I guess they do. Um, why… I mean, why do you bother, did you bother with me? A-aside from the resonance we had nothing in common.”

"You do. Very good... Sweet. Mm..." Why did he bother? Apart from the resonance... "You're beautiful, that was the first thing I noticed. So cutely nervous... I deeply enjoy watching you grow, in coming closer to you. I think I... may be starting to love you..." It was unfair of him to say that and then immediately set to making Bluestreak quite unable to think. Unfair, but... Bluestreak did taste good, moved so prettily...

Love? Oh… Bluestreak didn’t know what to say to that and Sunstorm didn’t seem to want his answer right that moment either. Even giving in to the needs of his chassis, moaning helplessly at the sudden intense stimulation, he couldn’t help trying to think. Did he love Sunstorm? He liked him… a lot. But… but… “More… oh! Oh Triad!”

There... that was just what he wanted to see, to hear. Sunstorm was sure Bluestreak was still thinking, or trying to, but that was okay. Thinking while interfacing was a very good skill to have, at least in Vos. The Seeker began humming, adding his voice to the array of sensations Bluestreak had to contend with, and felt his own panel slid open. He was seriously beginning to wonder what his mate would want to do, beginning to anticipate.

So unfair! So slagging good… Bluestreak gave up on thinking for a little while, accepting that his mate wanted something else. Possibly it was a good thing; he really should think it over before he answered back. It didn’t matter if his answer was positive or negative, he simply owed the Seeker to give it time and care so that it would be the truth! “Sun’!” The larger mech’s glossa was almost as thick as his own digits, it felt so good! Wiggling into him, pressing against his valve nodes…

He was getting closer... Sunstorm watched as much as he could, always loving to see Bluestreak yield to pleasure. It only got better as time passed, as pleasure became more welcome, became sought... Pleasure would soon become a welcome friend to Bluestreak, or at least Sunstorm hoped it would. He moaned Bluestreak's name, voice obscured by the valve he was exploring, and held his hips down.

It was weird to be so keyed up, sure Sunstorm could always make him overload fast but… If Bluestreak had actually been able to connect one brief thought to another, he might he might have realized that he had never really cooled down since their play with Freefall. “Ngh… oh ooh OH!” Back bowing and hips fighting the lager mech’s grip, the Helixian overloaded hard.

Licking softly until Bluestreak relaxed a little, Sunstorm pulled back and looked for a long moment. "You're so lovely like this..." It was natural to lean back in, to start cleaning up Bluestreak's transfluid. "Do... you want to try licking mine? It's... not something I feel that often..." The spike was easier to get to, a little more common for worshipers to want to lick. Sunstorm had never quite worked out why... as so much else, it didn't really matter.

Dazed, Bluestreak had to think hard to make out what in the world his mate was blabbering about. Lick what? Oh… oh, well yes? If Sunstorm wanted that and he didn’t ‘get it’ very often it meant it was something HE could do that… yes! “Yes… mm, I-I would like that.” For a few moments more he would like to rest though, curling forward Bluestreak embraced his mate’s helmet and shoulders as well as he could.

"Mm..." Sunstorm returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around Bluestreak. There wasn't much he could do for 'cleaning' in this position, and Sunstorm could feel the fluid getting all over his helmet, but that didn't matter. Bluestreak seemed quite happy at his suggestion... oh? "Blue, have you been wanting to... er, offer me something... I don't know, special...?"

“How did… um, y-yes?” Was he really that transparent? Bluestreak flushed and groaned a little at the prompt and unwelcome reaction. He couldn’t help it! The resonance had completely turned his world upside down, even giving his membrane had been a somewhat ambivalent thing because of that… slag, even bonding had had the flavor of ‘getting it over with’ despite everything. Was it so bad to want something special? Something at least semi ‘just’ for them.

But... Bluestreak already gave him a lot... lived with him, gave him a chance! "We'll talk about it... mm, when we can actually talk! Will that be okay?" Sunstorm was not sure of his ability to really discuss important things when feeling like this, doing this. "It's a good idea... I think it is!" Anything that made Bluestreak happy seemed like a good idea, and Sunstorm could see himself enjoying the results as well, quite easily.

“Yeah… I just, that will be okay.” It was more than okay, he didn’t exactly have the ability to think straight right now either. Releasing his mate, he had to giggle a little even as he gently touched a smeared patch of transfluid. “You are a mess… we both are! Would you mind… teaching me about, um, valve licking in the bathing chamber?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely smut, lovely bonds.

Grabbing Bluestreak's hand to lick the fluid off, Sunstorm met his gaze happily. It was so good to have Bluestreak happy with him... "Sure. And then you'll get all that lovely water across your doors. I'm sure you know it can feel quite decadent." He was able to stand, and then he was able to help Bluestreak stand, pressing the smaller form against him. "You'll have to let me fly for you sometime. Not for a while, I can't promise we'd make it home..."

“Fly for me?” Water could feel more than merely decadent, but Bluestreak was more interested in Sunstorm's second statement. He knew that Seekers displayed when in the air but… well, his mate made it sound so much more important than that. Or at least like it was… something more then just displays of skill.

"M'hm. Normally it's part of... well, courting isn't quite right. Advertisement? Er, but there's always a 'target', in this case you. A visual showing of what we feel for the 'target'?" Sunstorm wasn't sure how to explain, really. "The point is, or was! Especially with me, well, flight and the air and showing like that tends to be pretty arousing, and it's almost tradition for the one flying to just swoop down and consummate it right there." Unless the 'target' had walked off... That was most common in holo-dramas, though, Sunstorm didn't know anyone who had been rejected like that.

“Oh… um, you want to…” Bluestreak wondered if it was a little like the doorwing language between bonded Helixians… only without the public interfacing. “If we… I’m not sure I can do that yet, Sun’?” Even if the idea was a Pit of a lot hotter then he would have thought. He had never really seen his mate fly, had he? Was this the reason… Bluestreak blurted the question without thinking.

"I know, I know, I said not for a while!" Sunstorm hastened to sooth, pulling him into the shower-room and embracing him. "And no, it's actually quite separate. You're too large to carry, so I walk whenever we're going anywhere, and so there's really been no reason for me to fly around you." It really was quite simple, but he could hardly fault Bluestreak for coming to that conclusion.

“Okay, that aside… I would really love to see you fly at some point? Whether or not it’s going to end in… in interfacing.” Bluestreak shivered lightly and snuggled closer, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t mind the interfacing, only the ‘public’ part of it.

“How am I going to do this?”

"Well... it's a little less than ideal, I will admit..." Not that bad, though... every flat in Vos was made to accommodate Seekers, of course, so even here there was room to lay down and stretch out a little. Sunstorm did that, starting to pull Bluestreak down before abruptly realizing the water wasn't going. "Um, do you want to start the water now, or after?" he asked, abashed.

“I think… after? Or I might get too distracted to actually learn anything…” Bluestreak thought so at least, he was already quite aroused, water running over and beating against his doorwings would just be overdoing it at this point. Finishing the move, he lay halfway on top of Sunstorm and looked up at his face plates expectantly.

Sunstorm chuckled softly, petting Bluestreak. "As much fun as that might be to watch, I do quite understand..." Maybe he could tell Bluestreak stories about being a novitiate, or the amusing ones about teaching he had to do too... Nobody came in knowing everything, after all, and that was quite aside from the ritualized side of things. "You need to get in a position you can actually lick me from, of course. The easiest is probably just laying between my legs... and you'll want to hold my hips!" He could explain other positions as Bluestreak asked or the situation arose.

“Oh right… that would help.” Giggling embarrassedly, Bluestreak moved down, gingerly settling between his mate’s legs. He attempted to hold onto Sunstorm’s hips and groaned lowly when he realized that it would be very difficult to bodily hold him down. Maybe it wouldn’t be needed much, he hoped it wouldn’t. “What now? Do I, um, just lick?”

"Mmm... you look good like that..." Sunstorm observed, optics darkening in anticipation. "It's best to build up. Work from the thighs in, to the valve rim. Take your time there, always take your time. When you do try fitting your glossa in my valve, spend some time looking for the nodes. They'll be raised, less yielding then the rest of the valve wall. It's still fun to tease the rim in between going deeper. And humming, speaking, all those vibrations, also make in more fun..." He thought that was all... Sunstorm tried to relax, time to see how Bluestreak would approach this.

“According to you I look good no matter what I do…” Mumbling teasingly, Bluestreak tilted his head and contemplated his mate’s thighs and bared interfacing equipment. Go slow and be through seemed to be what Sunstorm was meaning. Seekers had interesting things in their legs, like main turbine fuel lines and fight nodes…

He almost warned his mate that he was about to begin, but Sunstorm knew to stop him if need be. Leaning closer, he licked along one of the inner thigh seams, slipping closer to it the higher he went until his glossa teasingly dipped inside right before the pelvic and then he withdrew again, went back to start over.

Well, that was because Bluestreak _did_ look good no matter what... Sunstorm's vents stuttered slightly at the first touch, and he moaned lowly as Bluestreak continued. It seemed his mate was taking his suggestions to go slow... "Umm... that's good, clever! And you still, mm... look good..." There was no reason he couldn't tease Bluestreak, especially when it was true...

“an’ if I came home dipped in mud…” Bluestreak briefly stopped licking and sent Sunstorm a mock glare, “you would jus’ take it as’invitation to ‘face.” This was fun? Every time he reach the top of Sunstorm’s thigh he could taste the larger mech’s lubricant, it was a little… daunting? Yeah, daunting to know that he affected his blasé mate as much as the other way around.

"'Course..." Sunstorm agreed, squirming slightly. "Pull you in here... get you all wet... mmm..." Not that the mud itself wouldn't be fun, very fun... Sunstorm just couldn't imagine Bluestreak not wanting to get clean after making his way home after something like that. Oh, and the mental images he was getting... "Might have to... get you muddy. Of course you'd... look good!"

“Silly…” But only a little, the idea of Sunstorm helping him get clean after a, a full chassis mud bath? Just the idea of the care that would be needed to get the mud out of every little seam! Bluestreak shuddered a little and his licks became a little more erratic. “Is not fair, make me all hot… you’re supposed to be the hot one!”

"Oh, Blue... mmm..." Sunstorm watched Bluestreak, as well as he could. "No... We're both supposed... to be hot. Think how much nicer... this is, when you _want_ to...Umm! Lick the rim, Blue', please, I... I need more...!" Sunstorm was unused to voicing actual 'need', long taught to give suggestions, hints, to keep thinking in pleasure.

Huffing uncertainly, Bluestreak looked up his mate’s chassis to meet his optics, the gold color was dark and hazy with lust. It made him smile; he had done that, him… Bluestreak! Leaning down again, he teasingly licked up a thigh again, then shifted closer and carefully, lightly!, licked the valve rim.

He jerked unintentionally, the contact far too fleeting to satisfy him. "Gah! Mm... like that, yes. Mean, going so slow... don't stop!" He wanted his mate to know he was doing well, whatever his words might say... Teach him to pay attention to the chassis, to movement, not so much to the words. Later, not now...! Not when Sunstorm couldn't be sure he was thinking correctly...

That was pretty clear that he was doing something right and that he could be doing them even better. Sunstorm wasn’t him of course but, when the Seeker did this for him he liked… Bluestreak moved yet another inch closer and dragged the flat of his glossa over the left side of the valve. Sunstorm was wet… leaking even.

"Oh, Blue! Aah...!" The increase in stimulation got most of the reaction, Bluestreak had been so teasing before! "Yes, please don't stop..." Most of his focus was taken up with not bucking, well aware that his mate couldn't hold him down. "You're... doing... well, very well!"

It was a little difficult to give a verbal answer while continuing his licking, but… oh yes, humming. Sunstorm had said that humming and talking was good too, combined with licking and possibly his fingers? He could try everything! His mate would… stop if he got it wrong. Bluestreak started to hum unsteadily.

Sunstorm gave another jerk and a cry, enjoying the uncertain attempts far more than he 'should'. "Mm... i-in. Please? Wanna feel that!" Oh, yeah, Bluestreak's glossa dipping in his valve? How could Sunstorm not want to feel that... especially with the humming, and oh... what else would Bluestreak think up? It was all being so good, so fun!

It was daunting, again, to go that last little bit of distance… all he needed was to shift his glossa just so to the side and then it was in. It felt weird, the valve wasn’t firm, it gave even under just the tiny bit of pressure he applied at first. Not that he could really reach very much, huffing he squirmed until he could press his dermas against the valve rim and then he set out to try finding those nodes Sunstorm had been talking about!

The only reaction this time was a long moan and trembling as Sunstorm fought his body not to jerk or buck too much. He couldn't really remember the last time someone had spent this much time on his valve... Usually they were too nervous to get this far, or they were pressed against another while he gave verbal suggestions. "Oohh... yes, good... good!" He might even overload from this, Sunstorm realized. He hadn't expected to get this... wound up.

Bluestreak quickly realized that he enjoyed this, a lot, he liked to get those sounds and reactions out of his mate. He liked the taste of Sunstorm’s lubricant, something he had been very unsure about despite having occasionally tasted them, himself and well… thoughtfully he changed the hum, made it deeper and faster, and tried to move his dermas as well as his glossa.

"Ah! Yes... Oh, just a little more! Please, just... keep..." As long as Bluestreak kept on as he was going, Sunstorm would overload, something he rather looked forward to. He wanted to look, to watch Bluestreak, but that required lifting his head, and pleasure stole too much coordination for that. He felt oddly helpless, in a way that having his spike sucked didn't evoke... Sunstorm had to admit that he loved it, loved doing this with his mate. "Just a little... more..."

A little more? What more could he do… Bluestreak mewled uncertainly, trying to press his glossa harder against the nodes he had been able to locate. The mewling broke up his humming but he had to make his uncertainty known and he wasn’t evil enough to stop what he was doing, just to ask.

Bluestreak didn't stop, and the mewling break in the rhythm was just enough to leave Sunstorm awash in overload. He surrendered to it, shaking and moaning, and let his thoughts drift for a while. Bluestreak was so sweet, it really did seem that they were becoming perfect for each other... Sunstorm smiled at the thought.

The rush of fluid surprised him, warm lubricant coating his glossa and running down over his chin. Bluestreak squeaked and pulled back a little, licking at his own dermas as well as the valve rim. Had he managed to overload Sunstorm? He hadn’t expected that to happen, not really, since he hadn’t known where that ‘a little more’ should come from.

"Mm... kiss? Kiss me, Blue...?" He wanted to taste, yes... he also wanted to hold Bluestreak, pet him... Maybe another round, an actual interface, before or while they perused that pleasure merge. It didn't matter! They had time, they had desire... that was enough! "Wanna hold you, feel you..."

It was another surprise when he tried to crawl over Sunstorm’s leg and found that he was shaking all over. Bluestreak wasn’t sure why he was reacting like that, but he knew he wasn’t scared it was just… overwhelming, all of it. Up to and including that this day had somehow proved a turning point in their relationship. He didn’t know where it was going, but judging by his mate’s words it wasn’t a place he would mind it going.

He did his best to help Bluestreak move up, but couldn't keep from stroking and petting him as he went. He was trembling... After claiming his requested kiss, Sunstorm asked, "Are you okay? That... You did very well. I didn't fully expect to overload, I have to admit... Do you need a break, Blue'?" Even just a short time to clean up and gather energy... It would be perfectly understandable!

“I don’t… I don’t think so? I’m just… I almost can’t believe I just did, it’s just a reaction is all.” The last few death throes of his Helixian upbringing perhaps? Bluestreak giggled a little at the thought, then nuzzled into Sunstorm and made a thoughtful humming sound. “Can I get… get spiked now?”

"Mmm... gladly!" Sunstorm moaned, stroking Bluestreak's proud door-wings. And that reminded him... "Do you want the water on?" He honestly felt a little silly, being in the shower without the water running, but he also knew that it did have its practical side. Clean up would be easy! "And do you want to be on top?" He was actually quite ready to just take Bluestreak, but extra play rarely went amiss.

“I… water would be good, don’t… don’t know though…about the, um, position?” He had liked riding Freefall, but he wasn’t sure it was what he wanted right now, with Sunstorm. No, he would maybe like to try something new? But what… what could you do in a shower that hadn’t been done anywhere else yet?

He was so pretty... And there was a look of contemplation on Bluestreak's faceplates. It couldn't be just from debating if he wanted to top or not... Sunstorm kissed Bluestreak again, and then he had to stand up, though he pulled Bluestreak with him. He couldn't reach the water from the floor, after all- oh? Sunstorm began to smile at the idea he had just had, he had always wanted to try that, and Bluestreak _had_ said he wanted something... special between them. So maybe... "I have an idea, if you wanted to try. I can't promise it will work... I've not been able to even try it before."

“What is it?” Bluestreak leaned his head back to look up at Sunstorm, even when standing fully upright he only just came to his mate’s abdominal plates. He was cautious even though his chassis heated at the thought of doing something with Sunstorm that his blasé mate had never done before. Something where both of them would be new and well…

So small... Sunstorm started the water, adjusting the temperature to their taste. Luckily, he and his mate agreed, mostly, on water temperature... "I hold you in my arms, and you wrap your legs around me, and I take you against a wall," Sunstorm answered, voice going low and tight with desire. It wasn't just the thought of Bluestreak around him, it was the thought of something new, something that would please Bluestreak... "I'm not strong enough to do that with any Seeker." Most weren't, really.

“Oh… I-I…” Swallowing dryly Bluestreak shivered violently. It was a very compelling idea, followed by very compelling imagined feelings and images. He definitely wouldn’t mind trying, he rather liked that Sunstorm was so much bigger, stronger… “Yes… yes, _please_?!”

Such desire... Sunstorm bent down, wings flaring in the fall of water, and kissed Bluestreak quite thoroughly. It was a good thing he knew Bluestreak was already aroused enough to take him... "Hold on to me. And tell me if I mess up." It was possible, after all. Sunstorm gave a low moan, hands roaming just a little as he prepared to pick Bluestreak up.

“S-sure…” Bluestreak grabbed onto the golden shoulders, vaguely realizing that Sunstorm was flaring his wings very aggressively. Why was he doing that? He wanted his mate’s spike and yet… he was a little bit apprehensive. But then again wasn’t he always when they tried something new? And didn’t he always enjoy it immensely?

He was as tender as he could be while hauling Bluestreak off the ground, and Sunstorm was a little surprised at how light the Helixian was. He had never really tried carrying Bluestreak, so sure he couldn't lift him... "I like you in my arms," Sunstorm muttered, making sure he had Bluestreak's weight balanced before even trying to guide his spike into his mate's valve.

Bluestreak really tried not to squirm, Sunstorm was having quite enough trouble balancing him as it was, but the spike at his valve rim was… driving him nuts. “Please, Sun’, I’m wet enough! Just take me…” He was sure he was, though his mate would probably know better than him.

"Mm... I know. Was waiting for balance..." Sunstorm answered, nuzzling Bluestreak as well as he could. He had enough of that, though, and lowered his mate down, moaning. The valve was still so tight, so welcoming... "Ooh, good! Warm, so nice..." Wall, right, press him against that... that would help things.

Not warm, hot! Sunstorm’s plating was scalding and the wall was cool. Bluestreak didn’t even notice the water anymore, too busy with those two main inputs... and the spike of course. It felt massive like this, with gravity pulling him down on it. The feeling found release in a wail and he tightened his legs around Sunstorm’s hips attempting to get more.

Sunstorm jerked his hips at the wail, biting his glossa to avoid adding to it. Bluestreak sounded too good for him to cover that sound... He couldn't move his hands against Bluestreak, sadly, needing them where they were to support Bluestreak. He could bend and nibble at neck cables, and do his best to move in his mate. He was already making Bluestreak happy, and that alone made Sunstorm happy.

“Triad, yes! More, more, more…” he wasn’t sure he actually managed to vocalize the words, or that they were understandable though the other noises he made. It was hard to care with his mate’s spike moving in him... or with him moving on it?

"Yes... Beautiful, so beautiful like this. So hot, sexy..." Bluestreak was, and Sunstorm needed to tell him, to make him believe it... Bluestreak did such lovely things while being complimented, anyway! Like those little squirms, teasing his systems while Sunstorm tried to keep moving. This position was good, but oh, he was having to work for his pleasure!

“Nuu… Su~UN!” The Seeker knew he didn’t feel that way, that hearing those things made him flush and squirm with embarrassment! Which was why his mate always used times like this to tell him, he was sure of it, right now he wouldn’t have run even if he could have. He felt too good, all stretched and full, pressed to the cool wall by Sunstorm’s burning bulk.

So adorable, so sexy... Sunstorm's hips were moving without his conscious control while he moaned and gasped hungrily. He was so close, he really was, and Bluestreak was just enjoying so very much... "Yes you... you are... So deep, so tight, OH! Oh, Blue!" It was always over almost too fast, and this time was no different. Sunstorm's thrusts grew uneven, and he had just a klick to feel himself beginning to empty into Bluestreak before the pleasure of overloading hit him and shattered all thought, at least for a while.

He was surprised that Sunstorm went over first, at least for a split second, then the pressure in his valve registered along with all the other pleasure and he exploded. It felt like it, Bluestreak was almost sure he had blacked out for a few astroseconds there… His chassis was still shaking, valve erratically clenching around his mate’s spike in aftershocks when he began registering things again.

Carefully, not letting himself slide out of Bluestreak, Sunstorm went to his knees. It was easier than standing... Holding Bluestreak in his lap, Sunstorm nuzzled against his helmet, humming deeply. His mate was clearly still recovering, and Sunstorm wasn't inclined to hurry him at all, enjoying the simple closeness and warmth, savoring it.

“Mm…Like that…” Bluestreak mumbled into Sunstorm’s armor, nuzzling it tiredly. He still wanted to merge, but right now he needed just a breem to recover a little. Frag, he hadn’t been prepared to go over so fast nor so hard. Shifting a little, he bobbed his door wings and had to gasp, cringing slightly at the pain that shot though his joints. “Ow! My door wings…”

"Ohh! Do they hurt...?" Of course they would hurt, Sunstorm thought, already reaching up to softly massage them. He had been pressing Bluestreak against the wall... Oh, but he had looked so good like that, all splayed and lost in pleasure. "I guess we'll have to be more careful if we try that again... Sorry." It was still nice to have Bluestreak all against him, just cuddling and enjoying, with no resentment even with the inadvertent pain.

“Stiff joints, should have known.” Bluestreak shrugged a little and purred at the feel of his mate’s claws gently working said joints over. Seekers understood wings even if door wings were set at another angle and didn’t have quite the same movement as Seeker wings did. “Nuu, want to do it again… this’ll pass quickly enough.” 

"I would love to do it again! But that doesn't mean we can't be more careful." Inwardly, Sunstorm was thrilled. Bluestreak was still unsure of matters like this, and hearing him planning future interfacing was still enjoyably and new. "It still required more strength than I had expected... It... felt good, actually. Lifting you like that... being trusted to lift you..."

Bluestreak huffed, guilt rearing it’s ugly little helmet at the reminder of his unfairness to his mate. He had never really trusted Sunstorm with anything had he? Not the things that mattered at least, Pit he had even feared it every time they went out to refuel together! “I’m sorry, Sun’, I really am… I’ve been so unfair to you.”

"Um... huh? Wha... no?" Sunstorm looked at Bluestreak in confusion. "I mean... It was all understandable, I never really blamed you. You... er, you're adjusting so much better that I feared..." He really was, and so beautifully... "You're... making it up to me now?" Yes, it had hurt him, but that really wasn't anything surprising with resonance pairings.

“Maybe… I just… I wish ‘making it up’ wasn’t necessary?” Bluestreak huffed again and snuggled closer, squeaking a little when the attempt made his valve clench a tiny bit around Sunstorm’s spike. They were still connected, he had… how had he forgotten that? He could clearly feel the large spike stretching him open, it was nice. He felt good being like this…

Oh. That made sense, it really did. Sunstorm gave a low moan at the unexpected clenching, but kept his hands soothing. It didn't seem time to move on yet... "I... forgive you...? In... In my view, I'm still the one who... has to make things up. I don't think... both of us feeling guilty for the start of our bonded life is... very healthy?" Which just meant they would have to get over it... Bluestreak had better still let him spoil him, though!

“I know that resonance… I mean, you’ve told me the ‘rules’, I still treated you like an enemy and you never deserved that!” Bluestreak clung a little to Sunstorm and then shook his head. This was not the time for this conversation, if they even needed to have it at all! “You still owe me a merge?”

There were things Sunstorm could have said about the first statement, but Bluestreak apparently didn't want to talk any more. They didn't really seem to be getting anywhere with the discussion anyway, so maybe it was time to let it go... "Yes... Yes, I do..." Sunstorm purred, letting his claws play over his mate's doorwings in far more arousing manners. "Do you want to try opening me, Blue'?" There was, Sunstorm was learning, so much play that could done with exposed internals.

“Opening..? Oh, I-I can… try…” Bluestreak leaned a little back against Sunstorm’s hands and looked up. His mate looked so anticipatory, it almost didn’t matter what they were going to do together! Even something as simple as refueling… “You like my door wings a lot? Even though they are not real wings…” Toying with Sunstorm’s chest seams he spoke mostly to distract them both.

"Mmm... Your hands feel good..." Sunstorm said, enjoying for a moment. He smiled, nodding at Bluestreak's question. "I... like that they're different. Learning the differences are fun. But I do like that you have them... Foreigners without wings, they- They kind of scare me, just a little. I find it harder to understand or see their moods... Mmm, and I love the glass in your wings. It's so unexpected... sensitive..." Sunstorm freed a hand long enough to trail against said glass.

Bluestreak searched for the manual latches for his mate’s chest, it was a little weird, like so many other things concerning them, shouldn’t he have known where they were already? Nothing about them was normal, except maybe they were because Sunstorm had told him that resonance almost always made for awkward situations… Shivering under the careful touch he shifted and was again reminded that they were still connected.

“I… mm, I like your wings too. So pretty and… Sun’? why do you keep mantling them when we ‘face, I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

He let Bluestreak look, since his mate didn't really seem frustrated or impatient with his search. The question confused Sunstorm for a moment, and he had the think a little, unaware that he even had been moving his wings. It was just... something that happened, but he had to be 'trying' to do something... Ah. "Mostly, I don't... notice. But I'm, ooh, there it is," his answer got a little sidetracked as Bluestreak found the first clasp, "I'm mostly doing it to... catch your optic? And too feel better, we, mm... get more sensory input when they're away from our bodies."

“But… what does it mean? You said that almost all your wing movements mean something, even the unconscious ones, so..?” One clasp there, and it’s twin on the other side, the last two had to be lower than… Bluestreak gently traced the first clasps and then triggered them, before tracing the seam lower to find the last pair.

Well, he had... The softer intimacy of Bluestreak opening him, or starting to, distracted Sunstorm for a long moment, and he decided he should see about unlatching Bluestreak's clasps... "It... means I want you to see me? And... like me? And... well, there's probably some... well, showing off that I have you? And... triumph, that you... allow me to please you... and enjoy you...?" Sunstorm wasn't sure about his answer, trying to work out what half-remembered feelings and actions meant.

“Hum…” It was hard to concentrate now, with Sunstorm’s claws against his armor and in his seams, while attempting to open the second pair of clasps. It didn’t help much that he was squirming around, making the spike in his valve rub against his slightly oversensitive valve walls.

"Mm... That feels... good, you know? Very... good..." Sunstorm stopped Bluestreak for a moment, taking a kiss just to taste his mate, just because he could, because such advances were becoming welcomed. After the kiss, he continued with triggering Bluestreak's first clasps, and then he started massaging a wet wing-joint to watch Bluestreak twitch and, not incidentally, squirm against him more.

“I t-thought… you wan… dang you!” Bluestreak whimpered, leaning forward and spreading his door wings to give Sunstorm better access. He was shivering all over, still absently fiddling with the second pair of latches. He was more surprised than anything else when they finally opened though, not having paid much attention to anything past the claws toying with him and the large spike that kept feeling better and better…

Sunstorm moaned as he felt himself slide open, half petting Bluestreak and very much taking advantage of the better access. But when he opened, Sunstorm knew he really should expose Bluestreak as well, even if that did mean taking a hand from the door-wings. Sunstorm moaned again as the latch triggered under his hand. "So good to have you, mmm... in my arms..." Sunstorm meant that; it was good to have Bluestreak in his arms.

Anticipation and some trepidation colored the arousal seeing Sunstorm’s spark caused. This was the first time they were merging out of something other than need. He had asked for it and his mate had been only too happy to give it… how would it feel? With proper time to enjoy and no lust frenzy, no forced connection and too fast overload. “I’m… I’m sort of nervous? Um… will it feel different then when we need it?”

"Mm... I'm not sure. I've... heard it's better. Because, of course, there's... time?" Oh, yes, time to experience... Sunstorm was worried that one of them would want to go further than the other could, but that was only a little worry, not big enough to ruin his anticipation. "It won't hurt." He knew that, he had never heard of merging hurting... Sunstorm lightly stroked Bluestreak's internals as he spoke, enjoying the chance for that, too.

“I know it won’t hurt, I’m just… yeah, a little nervous because, um, I want it to be really good, for both of us.” Bluestreak muttered, looking at his mate’s spark and carefully touching the edges of the open chest. That was really all it was, he wanted this, he wasn’t in the least unsure or afraid of that part of it. He just wanted it to be good, better than it had been before. Deeper than it had ever been before.

Sunstorm jerked, just a little, trying to get more of those soft and careful touches. So careful, so unsure... "No fear... It will be good..." It couldn't possibly be anything but good. Merging was already good, even 'forced', and just like the interfacing was SO much better when it was wanted... Well, the merging could surely only be 'awesome'. "W- when ever you want..." because Sunstorm liked letting Bluestreak have control, though he didn't make Bluestreak lead all the time.

Regulating his intakes, Bluestreak leaned back a little and looked up into his mate’s golden optics. He wanted to say it was unfair of Sunstorm to leave it up to him but… it wasn’t, didn’t have anything to do with fair really. This had been his idea, this was the last time he could pull away and say ‘not this time, I’m too scared’. Something changed in that movement, that one look, something inside Bluestreak. He couldn’t tell himself yet, but things had changed.

“Okay.” Pulling his hands away, he raised himself a little off the spike and pressed their chests together.

For half a click, Sunstorm thought Bluestreak would change his mind. He didn't, and the Seeker gave a short cry as his mate moved and pressed in. He thought his hands moved to support Bluestreak, but Sunstorm couldn't quite be sure as the merge began to deepen. It was familiar, but not rushed, not desperately needed. It could be... enjoyed.

The differences were immediate and sharp, almost enough so as to make Bluestreak pull away again. He hadn’t expected it to be that different, not truly. Not being prepared made it all the more glaringly obvious, made it… He didn’t know how to put words on it.

On the other hand, this merge was ‘easy’, there was no overexcited energy, no rush to complete and achieve… only them, only their sparks. Time to prod tentatively at their bond and feel the other prod back just as hesitantly.

He didn't know what to do, Sunstorm realized. He wasn't sure how to approach Bluestreak like this. All he could really do was try to be welcoming, try and accept Bluestreak's welcome. He was afraid, Sunstorm realized. Afraid that things would go back to how they had been with no warning, afraid of his own uncertainty. That wasn't fair to Bluestreak, though, and Sunstorm knew it. The emotions were still there, no matter how he tried to ignore them.

It seemed that they were at an impasse, a turning point, though to what Bluestreak didn’t know. They were ‘standing’ there, waiting for the other to take the first step, both afraid and unable to hide it… He took the step, blindly and fearful, because one of them had to.

It was a strange rush, a feeling that made his spark swell and yearn in a new way, made his body react with more lubricant, more heat and eager valve contractions. His processor was immersed in another, along with his spark and he was drowning, but in a good way… loosing himself and finding himself at the same time.

It was novel for Bluestreak to be the one taking such charge. Sunstorm gasped a little, unconsciously trying to move his mate closer. He gave himself up to Bluestreak, something he could do even without being sure of his own feeling for the Helixian. The results were... glorious. Bluestreak was also offering, and the sharing was... It was really like nothing they had yet had.

Inside Bluestreak’s chassis small changes occurred, preparing him for what could occur during something like this. Sparking… He didn’t know and didn’t care; much too absorbed in the wonder that was his mate. This was a merge like he had been told of, heard about in stories, a real merge with his real bond mate. Not just for pleasure, not just to alleviate the pain of not doing it…

Oh gods, Zephyrus and even Vector Sigma... No wonder bonding was sacred, if this was what was _expected_ to come of it! This, and even sparklings, and... Sunstorm didn't have words, or coherency, sating the addiction which had sprung up when Bluestreak had 'approached' in this. He needed this, would need it until the end of his days, and even better, Bluestreak would be there for him, and he would be there for Bluestreak... Sunstorm was moaning, babbling and shrieking.

Release was a fiery shearing force that both confirmed and broke the deep rapport of this sparks. It threw them out of the merge but in such a way that the loss wasn’t really felt. And more of the connection stayed behind. Not that Bluestreak was able to comprehend that. He had lost all strength to the overload, resulting in his sliding down, fully onto Sunstorm’s spike, causing him to make a weird sobbing scream as another very much valve oriented overload tore through his tired, burning chassis. 

Bluestreak dropped down on him while Sunstorm was still spilling transfluid, and the Seeker hunched over, trying to hold them both as still as possible. Neither of them could really take any more stimulation... This also didn't quite seem to be the time to mention his vague, uncertain feelings. If nothing else, it was likely to make Bluestreak move...

So tired, so warm… safe, cared for. Bluestreak huffed and wished they could just magically get dry and on the berth. He couldn’t move right now, he wasn’t even sure he could stay awake even with the water pounding down on his overly sensitive door wings. Not unpleasant, but not really a stimulation he needed right now! “Berth? ‘m so tired…”

He carefully pulled out, cuddling Bluestreak and cleaning him off before leaving the washracks and drying. The motions were familiar, for the most part, and Sunstorm could focus on them even through his own tiredness. Actually trying to carry Bluestreak was something else, and Sunstorm was rather surprised he managed it. "Here we go. Berth... recharge, good idea. Very good..."

Bluestreak cuddled up to the golden Seeker with a tired huff, his spark and processor filled with contentment. Filled with Sunstorm. The last barriers had fallen, surprisingly enough thanks to a young shy Seeker who probably hadn’t known what he was doing for them, maybe he would tell Freefall thank you one orn… or maybe just show it. Mewing low in his vocalizer, Bluestreak attempted getting closer yet before finally giving in to recharge's siren call.


End file.
